Romance accidentado
by sailordestinity
Summary: Lo último que Darien Chiba hubiera deseado, siendo el padrino de la boda de sus mejores amigos, era que lo emparejaran con la dama de honor, así que decidió pedirle a su hermano gemelo que lo sustituyera. Pero cuando en el ensayo de la ceremonia, Serena dio un puñetazo a su hermano, Darien se vio forzado a hacer de nuevo el cambio, es decir, a ocupar su verdadero lugar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Argumento:**_

Lo último que Darien Chiba hubiera deseado, siendo el padrino de la boda de sus mejores amigos, era que lo emparejaran con la dama de honor, así que decidió pedirle a su hermano gemelo que lo sustituyera. Pero cuando en el ensayo de la ceremonia, Serena dio un puñetazo a su hermano, Darien se vio forzado a hacer de nuevo el cambio, es decir, a ocupar su verdadero lugar. Y entonces descubrió que ella era la mujer de sus sueños. Serena, sin embargo estaba segura de haber encontrado al hombre de sus pesadillas.

Esta es una Adaptación de : Romance accidentado de Liz Ireland

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen esto es solo por entretención gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

—Todo lo que te pido es un pequeño favor —le rogó Darien Chiba a su hermano gemelo Endymion—. Sólo tienes que hacerte pasar por mí en el ensayo, en la boda y en la cena, eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió Endymion levantándose de la silla frente a la mesa de despacho de Darien. Aquel gesto le hizo parecer la viva imagen de su hermano—. ¿Llamas pequeño favor al hecho de hacerme pasar por el padrino en la boda?

—No es una auditoría o una ceremonia de inauguración, se trata simplemente de una boda.

Darien sabía en qué estaba pensando su hermano, en que no era propio de él evadirse de un compromiso. Con un simple vistazo se veía que era una de esas personas trabajadoras y concienzudas, incapaces de eludir una responsabilidad. Siempre vestía con formalidad en el trabajo, con un estilo conservador que para su hermano Endymion resultaba fúnebre: traje oscuro, corbata de seda y zapatos perfectamente limpios. Endymion, por su parte, había llegado tarde aquel día y con una vestimenta más adecuada para ir a la playa de Waikiki que otra cosa: pantalones cortos, camisa estampada de flores y sandalias. Sólo le faltaba un cóctel y una sombrillita.

Pocas veces se habían cambiado el uno por el otro en el pasado, empresa nada fácil a pesar de ser perfectamente idénticos, y siempre había sido en beneficio de Endymion. Por ejemplo cuando Endymion tuvo pánico ante el escenario y no pudo salir a interpretar a George Washington en la clase de historia, cuando fue incapaz de aprender geometría, español o botánica, o cuando se sintió incapaz de decirle a Grace Pepperburg que tenía una cita. Darien, en cambio, nunca había necesitado que su hermano lo rescatara.

—Creía que estabas ansioso por la boda de Lita y Andrew —comentó Endymion.

—Por supuesto, son mis mejores amigos.

—Mmm —asintió Endymion tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa y observando a su hermano de cerca—. ¿Pero no será por culpa de la compra de acciones? ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres incapaz de abandonar el almacén ni siquiera por un miserable día!

Endymion opinaba que Darien era adicto al trabajo, pero lo cierto era que él tenía una ática laboral un tanto relajada.

—Se trata de una noche y un día entero —lo corrigió Darien—. Creo que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de nuestra situación —argumentó. Él y su hermano corrían el riesgo de perder la pequeña cadena de almacenes de herencia familiar, Shields's, si no conseguían impedir la oferta de compra de Black's, una cadena más grande ubicada en el medio oeste—. Esta es la crisis de negocios más grave a la que nos enfrentamos desde que Herman Little, el del departamento de ropa de caballeros, trató de unir y sindicar a todos los empleados.

—¿Y qué ocurrió en aquella ocasión? —preguntó Endymion—. Que les subimos un poco el sueldo.

—¡Fue un incremento del siete por ciento!

—¿Quieres relajarte, por favor? —rogó Endymion encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, tú no tienes encima a Diamante Black llamándote por teléfono cada diez minutos. Y además ahora ha venido a nuestro territorio.

Diamante Black era el propietario de una corporación que devoraba almacenes locales igual que un niño devora caramelos, y aquella semana había viajado a Austin para tragarse Shields's. Endymion y Darien estaban en contra de la venta, pero no eran por completo dueños de su destino. Sólo poseían el cincuenta por ciento del negocio. Su tío Malachite, un veterano en Shields's, seguía poseyendo otra cuarta parte. El tío Malachite estaba obsesionado con el golf, y siempre necesitaba dinero para cumplir con sus obligaciones en el club, una debilidad que le hacía muy sensible a la enorme suma de dinero que Black les ofrecía. La última cuarta parte pertenecía a Beryl, la madrastra de Endymion y de Darien. Aunque su padre había fallecido siete años atrás, su última esposa, Beryl, seguía teniendo sobre ellos una considerable influencia debido a ese veinticinco por ciento. Y no es que Beryl estuviera contenta con la venta, es que estaba ansiosa. Beryl era una esclava de la moda, y guardar las apariencias siempre había sido algo caro. ¿No era mejor el dinero en metálico a la posesión de un negocio sujeto a los altibajos del mercado?, se preguntaba. En otras palabras, Beryl y Malachite eran unos chaqueteros dispuestos a cambiar de bando y a recibir con confeti el bombardeo de Black.

—Tengo que estar alerta, hay que evitar una calamidad. No tengo tiempo para bodas.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —preguntó Endymion—. Pienso que no quieres ir a la boda para evitar por todos los medios el recuerdo.

—¿El recuerdo de qué?

—De tu divorcio.

—Tienes razón —confirmó Darien con un gesto de la mano—, no quiero recordarlo.

Darien estaba atónito ante el hecho de que fuera precisamente él quien estuviera divorciado. Había visto a su padre casarse tres veces, y siempre se había jurado que él lo haría de un modo diferente.

—No puedes pasarte la vida evitando a las mujeres, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no sales por ahí y disfrutas de tu nueva soltería? ¡Relájate!

—Eso es lo que solía decirme Petzite —contestó Darien.

Petzite era la ex-mujer de Darien. Endymion lo miró perplejo.

—¿No me digas que quería que salieras y conocieras a otras mujeres?

—No, sólo quería que me relajara, decía que era muy rígido, un pesado.

—¡Petzite estaba loca! —exclamó Endymion, a quien la ex-mujer de su hermano siempre le había caído mal.

Lo cierto era, en realidad, que Endymion no podía soportar nada que tuviera relación con la vida doméstica y de casado.

—¿Tú crees que soy un pesado?

—Bueno… quizá no seas pesado exactamente… más bien serio. Digno.

—Pesado —suspiró Darien—. Petzite siempre se quejaba porque decía que nunca hacíamos nada divertido, nada espontáneo. Decía que era demasiado responsable. ¡Demasiado responsable! ¿Se puede ser algo así?

—Petzite era una excéntrica.

¿Lo era?, se preguntó Darien. Él le había sugerido que buscaran el consejo de un especialista para arreglar sus diferencias. En realidad lo que pretendía era que ella asistiera a una psicoterapia, pero quería estar presente cuando el psiquiatra le dijera que era incapaz de apreciar a su excelente marido y que no había nada de malo en su matrimonio, tal y como él siempre había defendido.

Sin embargo, una mañana, antes de acudir a la primera sesión, Darien se había despertado y había descubierto que su esposa se había fugado con el príncipe Zafiro Moon , el jeque de un país rico en petróleo del Oriente Medio.

Bien, se había dicho entonces. Quizá sí hubiera algo de malo en su matrimonio, pero la huida de Petzite trasformaba aquel pequeño problema diario en algo mucho más importante.

—Bueno, lo peor de todo ha sido mi ceguera. Mientras yo permanecía fiel y venía a trabajar al almacén a diario como un esclavo, construyendo una habitación más en la casa durante los fines de semana con la esperanza de fundar una familia, Petzite salía en secreto por las tardes a reunirse con el príncipe Zafiro.

—Mientras tú hacías de marido cumplidor ella ensayaba la danza de los siete velos —bromeó Endymion.

—¿Cómo voy a encontrar a ninguna mujer en la que pueda confiar después de esta decepción?

—Olvídate de la confianza, piensa en las piernas —aconsejó Endymion.

Darien hubiera deseado poder ser un soltero convencido como su hermano, pero se sentía incapaz.

—No quiero volver a casarme.

—¡Bien!

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello.

—Entonces no lo pienses. Búscate una chica y pásatelo bien —aconsejó de nuevo Endymion.

Aquel era un buen consejo, pero durante la ceremonia de la boda, Darien volvería a escuchar las palabras solemnes que él mismo había pronunciado ante una mujer que, aparentemente, no había recapacitado demasiado sobre aquello de «hasta que la muerte nos separe». Sencillamente no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, se dijo. Y luego, por otro lado, estaba el pequeño asunto de la dama de honor, recordó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Se trata de Lita —confirmó Darien—. De la novia.

—¡La novia! —repitió Endymion con disgusto.

Lita era una amiga de Darien de la escuela de empresariales, y sólo había visto a Endymion en una ocasión. Pero con una había sido suficiente. Durante una comida al aire libre en el jardín trasero de la casa de Lita Artemis, su perro, se había ganado la enemistad de Endymion al hacerse pis en su genuino par de botas importadas de Australia. Desde entonces Endymion y aquel perro se habían jurado una aversión eterna.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con su perro —aseguró Darien—. Es… bueno, Lita es una de esas mujeres que se empeñan en casar a todo el mundo, y ahora que es ella la que se casa y que yo soy su padrino se le ha metido en la cabeza que me case otra vez.

—¡Mujeres! —exclamó su hermano. Endymion adoraba a las mujeres, al menos a las rubias y de piernas largas, pero siempre se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que se hablaba de matrimonio—. No serán felices hasta que el último hombre del planeta no esté casado y bien atado con una mujer, una hipoteca y un montón de niños.

—Justamente así es Lita —asintió Darien.

—Deja que adivine… —intervino Endymion tamborileando molesto con un lápiz sobre la pierna—. Lita cree que su dama de honor sería perfecta para ti —sugirió terminando la frase en un tono de voz agudo y femenino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —sonrió Darien.

Lo cierto era que Lita había mencionado a su dama de honor en muchas ocasiones, recordó Darien. Definitivamente estaba tramando emparejarlos.

—Bueno, las mujeres son tan predecibles —contestó Endymion reclinándose hacia atrás y colocándose el lápiz sobre la oreja mientras sacudía la cabeza pensativo—. Las mujeres orquestan este tipo de bodas para gozar de un momento estelar en su vida. Primero se casa una, y entonces le entra la prisa a la otra, y antes de que el pobre diablo con el que sale se dé cuenta ya está caminando hacia el altar. Y así sucesivamente. Para ellas una boda es como un rally, una carrera frenética hacia el matrimonio. Y como no estés en guardia, hermano, te liarán.

—Si me hubieras contado todo eso hace cinco años no me habría casado con la princesa Petzite —sonrió irónico Darien.

La frente de Endymion se arrugó. Se sentía culpable de no haber adoctrinado antes a su hermano en los secretos de la soltería, pensó. Aunque Dios sabía que lo había intentado. Él se había mantenido en guardia contra el sexo opuesto desde los catorce años, cuando su padre se casó por cuarta vez. Aún se culpaba por haber dejado que Petzite traspasara la línea defensiva.

Darien había pagado caro el error, recapacitó. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, seguía siendo un hombre vulnerable, pensó. Era una presa fácil para cualquier mujer. Sólo de pensarlo se ponía furioso.

—Escucha, hermanito, haré ese intercambio. De hecho creo que es mi deber solemne para contigo, igual que ponerme de tu lado aquí, en el almacén.

Darien se atragantó con el café. Endymion era esencial para Shields's, sobre todo cuando se trataba de entretener a los compradores, recordó. Era capaz de impresionar a cualquier ejecutivo con sus historias sobre el fútbol, pero siempre se escabullía durante las estresantes operaciones del día a día en el almacén. Siempre tenía que perfeccionar su bronceado en su preciosa barca. Y cuando le hablaba sobre su absentismo laboral o lo presionaba aparecía durante un par de horas por el despacho, pero para hacer flexiones, recordó.

No obstante, Endymion se enorgullecía de ser el hermano mayor y de ser infinitamente más listo que él, al menos en lo relativo a las mujeres. A pesar de haber nacido sólo doce minutos antes, pensó.

—Es evidente que aún no estás preparado para enfrentarte a esa… ¿cómo se llama la mujer a la que Lita dice que estás destinado?

—Serena —contestó Darien—. El nombre de la dama de honor es Serena Tsukino, es una amiga de Lita del instituto.

—Serena, bien —repitió Endymion frunciendo el ceño pensativo—.

—Serena volará desde Nueva York para asistir a la boda, y va a cuidar de la casa de Lita la semana que viene mientras ella y Andrew se van de luna de miel. Es por eso por lo que Lita quiere que le enseñe la ciudad y que lleve a la pobre chica a…

Endymion hizo de pronto un gesto para hacerlo callar.

—¡No, no, no, no! No pienses en esa tal Serena como en una chica. En el idioma de los solteros es una depredadora, pero antes de que termine la cena del viernes le haré saber lo que nosotros, los solteros, pensamos sobre eso de acompañar a las damas —Darien rió—. Sí, sí, ríete si quieres —continuó Endymion—. Me lo agradecerás cuando todo haya pasado. Créeme, Darien, después de esta boda, la fresca de Serena nunca volverá a volar a una ciudad desconocida para atrapar a un hombre.

Darien sonrió. Los protectores hermanos «mayores» tenían definitivamente algo a su favor, pensó. Por primera vez desde el fiasco de su matrimonio sentía que recuperaba el control de su vida. Podía concentrar todas sus energías en salvar el negocio familiar y, con ello, su propia cordura. Y lo mejor de todo era que podía olvidarse de las bodas, de las promesas de matrimonio y de las mujeres…

—Estoy harto de las mujeres, tigre —le confesó a su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

—Vas a enamorarte de Darien Chiba! —profetizó Lita desde el asiento delantero del coche de camino al ensayo de la boda—. ¡Ya lo verás, ese hombre es un sueño!

Serena Tsukino apretó los dientes y sonrió como si no pudiera esperar ni un segundo para conocer a aquel increíble dios del amor del que Lita no había dejado de hablar en toda la tarde.

—Según parece es maravilloso, Lita, pero en serio, actualmente mi ideal masculino es Artemis.

—¡Pero Sere, no estás hablando en serio!

Serena sonrió. Esperaba con ardor aquella semana de paz y tranquilidad cuidando del perro en casa de Lita, pensó.

—Tú ganas. Me calentará los pies mientras veo películas de vídeo y me mirará a los ojos lleno de pasión mientras como guarrerías como una cerda. Y seguro que me será mucho más fiel que cualquiera de los novios que haya tenido hasta ahora.

Eso sí que no era una broma. Durante los tres últimos años, Serena había tenido tres relaciones, y todas ellas habían acabado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo extraño era que en los tres casos todo le había parecido maravilloso: los tres eran hombres guapos, con un trabajo bien remunerado y con personalidades perfectamente compatibles con su carácter. Y sin embargo los tres habían huido y se habían puesto a cubierto al descubrir que Serena deseaba un futuro con matrimonio, niños y pagos de hipoteca. De hecho con sólo mencionar la palabra niño. Alan se había lanzado en brazos de una modelo de Sears. Un año después una vaga referencia a la palabra matrimonio había atemorizado a Neflyte, que la había abandonado para lanzarse a galopar con una amazona.

Y finalmente estaba Kevin, que se había convertido en el hermano Kevin. Pero aquello resultaba demasiado humillante como para recordarlo, pensó.

Lita sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de reproche.

—Nunca encontrarás al hombre adecuado encerrándote en casa con el vídeo y con Artemis.

—Ya estoy harta de buscar al Señor Perfecto. Según parece no hay nada que altere más a los hombres civilizados adictos al trabajo que la idea de una mujer que desea casarse.

—No seas tan negativa —recomendó Lita.

Era fácil decirlo para ella, que tenía un pie en el altar, pensó Serena.

—Tengo que enfrentarme a los hechos —replicó—. He perdido tres hombres en tres años, y eso significa que estoy fuera de juego. Si un caballo de carreras llevara un record como el mío lo habrían puesto a pastar.

Lita miró a Andrew, su futuro marido, y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿No te parece que harán una pareja estupenda?

Serena rió, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—¿Quieres decir que Darien Chiba es también una víctima de Cupido? —preguntó.

Lita se volvió hacia el asiento de atrás y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Serena.

—Su historia es muy triste. Es el hombre más encantador que puedas imaginar, pero hace poco más de un año su mujer lo abandonó.

—Bueno, entonces tendrá una pega ¿cuál es? —preguntó Serena que oía sirenas de alarma en su cabeza.

—¡Nada, simplemente Petzite no supo apreciarlo! —se apresuró Lita a defenderlo con la vehemencia de una larga amistad—. Ella conoció a un jeque del petróleo, y… bueno, te puedes imaginar el resto —desde luego que podía imaginarlo, se dijo Serena. Había sido traicionado, pensó comenzando a sentir cierta ternura, a su pesar, hacia el Señor Ideal—. El tipo era un jeque del petróleo del Oriente Medio —se explicó Lita—. De hecho creo que era príncipe o algo así. Probablemente Petzite esté ahora viviendo en una tienda de campaña en algún lugar del desierto, pero eso sí, puede comprar o vender unos cuantos países diminutos antes de la comida sin pensarlo mucho.

—Traicionado por culpa de un príncipe —suspiró Serena. Al menos ella no había tenido que competir con la realeza, pensó—. Ese sí que debe de ser un mal trago.

—Pero la estupidez de Petzite va a ser tu suerte —contestó Lita dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Aunque no estuviera convencida de que el amor es un fraude dudo de que pueda perder la cabeza por nadie en tan sólo una semana, Lita —replicó Serena con una sonrisa paciente.

—No seas tan pesimista, míranos a Andrew y a mí.

Serena se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga sin comprender. De hecho incluso Andrew la miraba confuso.

—¡Pero si vosotros dos os conocisteis en el instituto! —señaló Serena!—, ¡os costó trece años tener vuestra primera cita!

—Es cierto —asintió Lita—, trece años, y de repente, ¡zas! De pronto un día me di cuenta de que estaba completa, locamente enamorada. Ya lo ves.

Serena se hundió en el respaldo del asiento. El ejemplo de su amiga no resultaba demasiado reconfortante, pensó. Si era cierto que costaba trece años sentir un flechazo tenía un problema muy grave. El único hombre al que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo era Albert, el portero de su apartamento de Nueva York, y tenía setenta y dos años.

Andrew giró en una esquina del centro de la ciudad y entró en un aparcamiento cercano a una vieja iglesia de piedra.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Serena.

Con su ojo de fotógrafa podía imaginar el aspecto que tendría el lugar al día siguiente, con la luz del sol brillando resplandeciente por entre las hojas de los robles y la brisa veraniega levantando suavemente la cola del vestido de novia de Lita. Y la de las damas de honor…

Serena frunció el ceño tratando de olvidar la tarde en que fue a probarse el vestido de dama de honor. Aquél sería un día especial para Lita, se dijo. Y una novia tenía derecho a obligar a su mejor amiga a vestirse con el traje más espantoso que pudiera desear.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Lita señalando y saludando a alguien del aparcamiento—. ¡Ahí está! ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba preocupada de que no llegara a tiempo.

—Darien vive prácticamente en los almacenes —explicó Andrew.

De modo que era uno de esos adictos al trabajo, se dijo Serena de inmediato. Aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno. Todos los hombres con los que había salido lo habían sido y ella, por su parte, trabajaba duro en su puesto de publicitaria, pero no quería que su vida se redujera a eso. De todos modos tampoco era la estrella de Madison Avenue, recapacitó. Hasta el momento, sólo había desarrollado una campaña ganadora para… una marca de jamón enlatado. No era el tipo de éxito que pudiera encumbrar la carrera de nadie, pero lo que Serena quería realmente era ser fotógrafa profesional. Sin embargo, algunas veces aquel sueño parecía tan imposible como el de encontrar marido perfecto.

Serena miraba hacia adelante, observando las vistas, y de pronto comprendió que estaba atónita y con la boca abierta. Pero no tanto por la fachada de la iglesia cuanto por el hombre que tenía delante.

Apoyado contra un cuatro por cuatro blanco que era prácticamente del tamaño de un camión estaba aquel Adonis de primera categoría. Su pose natural enfatizaba su impresionante altura y anchura de hombros, y su cabello era una masa de rizos castaños sobre una piel morena como el bronce del Olimpo. Tenía la mandíbula y los dientes blancos con los que soñaba todo publicista, y nada más ver a los novios sus alucinantes ojos azules se encendieron. Serena sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y le echó una mirada de reproche a Lita.

—¿Y es éste el hombre al que te referías diciendo que era mono? Quizá el hecho de que lo conozcas desde hace décadas te dé una perspectiva distinta…

—Está bien, es guapo —admitió Lita riendo—. Pero recuerda… es nuestro mejor amigo en el mundo, y está disponible.

Serena volvió a mirar al Señor Disponible y casi sintió que su corazón revoloteaba, cosa que no ocurría desde hacía meses.

Lita y Andrew salieron del coche y saludaron a gritos a Darien. Luego Lita señaló hacia ella, que los miraba desde la ventana. Darien giró y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. El hecho de que aquel dios de la masculinidad fijara su vista en ella le provocó nuevas sacudidas en el corazón.

Lita y Andrew se marcharon trotando hacia la madre de Lita y dejando a Darien sin nada que hacer excepto avanzar hacia donde Serena seguía paralizada por los nervios. La mano se le había quedado helada en la manilla de la puerta del coche. Darien tenía una forma de caminar muy masculina, y sólo el hecho de abrirle la puerta resultó un gesto tremendamente poderoso. Quizá aquella semana en Austin acabara siendo tan placentera como Lita había prometido, pensó. De pronto la faceta realista de Serena dejó paso a su lado romántico.

Darien estaba de pie delante de ella. Su boca se torcía ligeramente hacia arriba en un gesto de despreocupación. De hecho, atrapada bajo su mirada, Serena creyó ver en aquella media sonrisa cierto desprecio. La observaba de arriba abajo con unos ojos azules fríos e inexpresivos, como los de un tiburón.

—¿Es que no vas a salir del coche?

Serena se sobresaltó. No sabía a qué había estado esperando, quizá a que Darien la saludara o a que la ayudara a salir del vehículo, pensó. Quizá estuviera pasada de moda, pero por la descripción de Lita había creído que Darien tendría los modales de un caballero.

El realismo propio de su carácter comenzó entonces a salir de nuevo al exterior. Agarró el enorme bolso, en el cual llevaba casi toda su vida, incluida una cámara de fotos y varios carretes, y salió del coche. Hubiera deseado haberse vestido con más sencillez que con aquella falda larga negra y aquella camisa blanca, pensó. El precioso brazalete que siempre llevaba, herencia de su abuela, tintineó. Junto a Darien, tan confiado con sus pantalones chinos y su camisa clásica, Serena se sintió nerviosa y demasiado peripuesta.

Al salir del coche las sandalias nuevas se le resbalaron en el pavimento y casi salió volando. Antes de caer se agarró al brazo de Darien. Era fuerte como una roca, pensó.

Darien tiró de ella para sacarla del coche, la echó a un lado y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Luego se volvió, con los brazos cruzados, y la miró de arriba abajo.

—De modo que tú eres Serena.

«De modo que tú eres la plaga», interpretó Serena poniéndose tensa. No comprendía por qué se dirigía a ella de aquel modo.

—Bueno, pues no soy ninguna estrella de cine. ¿Acaso me impide eso ser dama de honor?

Darien le echó entonces una mirada tan alegre y expresiva como si tuviera una úlcera de estómago.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez —comentó dándose la vuelta y caminando a grandes pasos hacia la iglesia, dejando a Serena atónita tras él.

Nunca había visto a nadie reaccionar de una forma tan brutal ante su aspecto pensó Serena. No se consideraba una belleza, pero tampoco era tan terrible.

La reacción de Darien había sido exagerada. ¿Era aquél el hombre ideal del que Lita no podía dejar de hablar?, se preguntó. Sin embargo, las palabras de Lita, «recuerda… es nuestro mejor amigo en el mundo», no dejaban de repiquetear en su cerebro.

¿Se había perdido algo?, se preguntó. Quizá hubiera circunstancias atenuantes que provocaran una reacción poco amable por parte de Darien. Quizá le desagradaran especialmente las bodas o los aparcamientos. O ella, recapacitó.

Lita trotó alegremente hacia la iglesia y los llamó por señas. Serena y Darien se habían quedado rezagados. La novia se apartó unos mechones castaños de su cara y sonrió.

—Vosotros dos tenéis que dejar de flirtear y ceñiros al programa. Y recordad, sois las estrellas del show.

Darien sostuvo la puerta de la iglesia para Lita con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y respondió:

—Pensé que ese privilegio os correspondía a Andrew y a ti.

—Eso será mañana —añadió Lita—. Hoy, durante el ensayo, Serena y tú nos sustituiréis.

Darien se volvió y le dirigió a Serena una mirada que sólo podía calificarse de agria. ¿Es que Lita no se daba cuenta?, se preguntó observándola y comprobando que, en lugar de ello, Lita seguía sonriendo a Darien.

—¡Más estúpidas supersticiones sobre las bodas! —comentó Darien suspirando.

—Tú también serías supersticioso si tuvieras que caminar hacia el altar delante de doscientas personas con tacones altos —rió Lita tomándolo a broma.

—Bueno, supongo que nosotros no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, Sere —añadió Darien volviéndose hacia ella y encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Acaso estaba de broma? ¿Y por qué la llamaba Sere?, se preguntó mientras lo observaba soltar la puerta y pasar por delante de Lita desapareciendo en el interior de la iglesia.

Lita se apresuró entonces a decirle a Serena:

—¿Qué te dije? ¿No es una monada?

—Es… asombroso —musitó Serena.

—Pues imagínate, tiene un hermano gemelo, exactamente igual a él.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Serena respirando apenas, lamentando que la naturaleza hubiera cometido el mismo error dos veces.

—Sí, pero su hermano no es tan amable. Espera a conocerlo mejor. Yo no podría imaginar mi vida sin la amistad de Darien —aseguró Lita.

Serena se prometió a sí misma tener más paciencia. Por el bien de Lita, pensó.

Por suerte todos los asistentes estaban en sus puestos en la iglesia y el cura estaba preparado para comenzar con la ceremonia. Un monaguillo se acercó y llamó a la dama de honor y al padrino para que interpretaran el papel de los novios. Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien la tomó del brazo e hizo todo el ensayo como un verdadero profesional. Y cuando ella avanzó hacia el altar donde la esperaba Darien mordiéndose las uñas y parodiando a una novia nerviosa Serena no tuvo más remedio que unirse a la algarabía general y echarse a reír. Luego, cuando el cura llegó a la parte en la que el novio tenía que besar a la novia, Darien se inclinó sobre el banco y plantó un beso en los labios de Lita mientras los asistentes aplaudían y silbaban.

Según parecía, Darien se mostraba encantador con todo el mundo menos con ella, pensó. No obstante cuando el ensayo terminó, Serena no pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía hacia él. Por el bien de Lita, pensó.

—¿Todo el mundo tiene coche para ir al restaurante? —preguntó Andrew una vez que hubieron salido de la iglesia.

Los invitados se habían separado y dirigido cada uno a su coche. Lita miró de reojo a Serena y le tiró de la manga a Andrew susurrándole algo al oído mientras señalaba en dirección a Darien. Aquello era una conspiración, pensó Serena.

—Ah, Serena —comentó Andrew con naturalidad—. El caso es que tenemos… un montón de regalos de boda en el asiento trasero del coche. Los ha traído la madre de Lita. Tendrás que ir en el coche de Darien.

Serena se quedó parada en las escaleras de la iglesia y observó el enorme coche blanco de Darien.

—¿Y no sería mejor que fuera con tu madre? Quiero decir…

Lita la interrumpió buscando la aprobación de Darien a su plan.

—Serena cabe en tu coche, ¿verdad, Darien?

—Quizá debieras decirle a tu amiga que no muerdo —respondió Darien con una sonrisa glacial.

Lita y Andrew rieron como si se tratara de un chiste de enorme agudeza.

—Darien no muerde —aseguró Lita empujando prácticamente a Serena por las escaleras. Al llegar al último escalón murmuró—: Le gustas, te lo digo yo.

Lita le dio un último empujón a Serena, que subió al coche de Darien sonriendo.

—Bien —comentó tratando de mostrarse amistosa—. No ha sido tan terrible. ¿no?

Endymion bufó. Apenas le había costado trabajo desenmascarar aquella conspiración. Sus sospechas habían sido acertadas, pensó. Todo aquel asunto no era sino una trampa para pescar a Darien, y todos aquellos murmullos y risitas de Lita y de Serena no eran sino parte de la estrategia. Y Andrew estaba de su lado. Aquel pobre diablo estaba siendo utilizado en contra de su propia especie, recapacitó.

¿Pero es que no podían concederle un respiro a Darien?, se preguntó. Después de lo que había pasado con Petzite el pobre hombre necesitaba paz, no a una tigresa de ojos celestes persiguiéndolo sin descanso. Ese era el problema con las mujeres, pensó. En cuanto uno se mostraba amable lo perseguían sin descanso y no cedían hasta que no tenían la licencia de matrimonio en la mano.

Era una suerte que Darien tuviera un hermano mayor que pudiera interceder por él, reflexionó. Con un simple vistazo había comprendido cómo debía ahuyentar a Serena. La obligaría a volver por donde había venido, se dijo. Con las mujeres, como en el fútbol, la mejor defensa era el ataque. Y Endymion sabía atacar.

—No, ha sido entretenido —comentó—. Sobre todo me gustó la última escena.

—¿La última escena? —repitió Serena perpleja.

—Sí, la escena en las escaleras de la iglesia, donde fingiste que querías ir al restaurante en el coche de la madre de Lita. Como si no estuvieras deseando venir conmigo.

Serena balbuceó algo atónita mientras el monstruoso vehículo de Darien arrancaba y salía del aparcamiento.

—Creo que hubiera preferido ir con la madre de Lita.

—Lo que tú digas —rió él.

—¿Está muy lejos el restaurante? —preguntó Serena mirando hacia adelante.

Nunca había conocido a ningún hombre capaz de enojarla tan deprisa, pensó.

—Eh, tranquilízate, estás muy tensa.

—¡Tensa! —repitió ella respirando hondo y tratando de calmarse—. Has estado provocándome desde el mismo momento en que nos hemos conocido, y no entiendo por qué.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede tener alguna relación con esos designios ocultos que tanto has estado tramando para esta boda?

—¿Designios? —repitió Serena pensando que hablaba en otro idioma.

—¿Es que Lita no te ha hablado de mí?

Constantemente, pensó Serena negándose a admitirlo y pensando que era un arrogante.

—Bueno, sí, de pasada, pero…

—¿De pasada?

—Lita es una casamentera —se quejó Serena llena de frustración—, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a tomarla en serio.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Señorita —rió Darien con una sonrisa ronca—, he visto cómo me mirabas al llegar, mientras estabas sentada en el asiento de atrás del coche. Parecías una niña a punto de lanzarte sobre una tarta.

Serena se retorció de humillación recordando lo atractivo que lo había encontrado nada más llegar.

—Créeme, mi única intención al venir aquí ha sido la de asistir a la boda de mi mejor amiga y pasar una semana tranquila en su casa mientras ella está de luna de miel. ¿Acaso te resulta tan difícil de creer?

—Francamente, sí.

—Entonces me rindo —contestó Serena haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Darien la miró de reojo tratando de decidir si decía la verdad.

—Te he catalogado desde el principio. No eres más que una solterona neoyorquina con un par de fracasos bajo el brazo. Te has creído que podías venir aquí con esa falda negra tan chic y engañar a un pobre diablo haciéndole creer que eres una mujer sofisticada.

Serena se acurrucó a un lado del asiento llena de rabia.

—Pues por si quieres saberlo mucha gente ha halagado mi vestido durante el ensayo.

—Es costumbre de los sureños mostrarse amables con los forasteros —contestó Darien.

—¿En serio? Pues tú deberías de probar a hacerlo también.

Darien entró en un aparcamiento frente a un edificio grande en el que brillaba el cartel _Lou Rae's Bar-B-Q_ en letras de neón. Muchas de las personas que Serena había visto en la iglesia estaban saliendo en ese momento de sus coches. Ella agarró la manilla de la puerta y esperó con ansiedad a que el coche se detuviera. La cálida noche vibraba con los acordes de una balada del oeste.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Serena despectiva—. Utilizaré mis encantos neoyorquinos para evitarte como si fueras la peste.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y la miró como si hubiera dicho algo por completo inesperado.

—¿Sabes? creo que eres la mujer más antipática que he conocido nunca.

Serena lo miró atónita, incapaz de responder. ¿Antipática?, se preguntó. Darien hablaba como si ella hubiera sido la que hubiera empezado la pelea. Ella, a quien le traía sin cuidado atrapar o no a un hombre, reflexionó. Y más a uno como Darien Chiba.

Serena caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el restaurante adelantándose a él. Una vez dentro, un camarero la escoltó hasta un patio al aire libre desde el que podía contemplarse el lago Austin, que brillaba con los últimos reflejos de la luz del sol. Había unas cuantas mesas largas dispuestas para acomodar a los invitados. Los tradicionales manteles en rojo y blanco apenas se veían ante la abundancia de platos de pollo, chuletas y bistec a la barbacoa. Nada más entrar, un camarero le puso un vaso de plástico con cerveza en la mano.

Serena dio un sorbo y tamborileó con el pie en el suelo al ritmo de la música, dispuesta a olvidar de golpe el mal humor. Miró a su alrededor escudriñando el terreno y eligió una silla vacía lo suficientemente lejos del Adonis regalo de los dioses.

Rei, otra de las damas de honor, sonrió al verla acercarse.

—Quítate ese peso de encima —dijo.

Serena trató de quitarse a Darien de la cabeza y comenzó a disfrutar comiendo y bebiendo más de lo que hubiera hecho en un día normal. Cada vez que vaciaba el vaso, un camarero aparecía como por arte de magia para volver a llenárselo. Los amigos de Rei eran escandalosos y divertidos, y Rei tan bulliciosa como Lita le había prometido. Estuvieron hablando sobre los vestidos de las damas de honor, y las dos se pusieron de acuerdo.

—Es decir, comprendo que Lita no quiera que llevemos los típicos trajes de color pastel —argumentó Rei— pero, sinceramente, vamos a tener las tres un aspecto muy especial. ¿Verde lima? ¿Fucsia? —rió—. Vamos a parecer…

—¿Un surtido de salvavidas tropicales? —intervino Serena. Rei le dio una palmada en la espalda a Serena, que derramó la cerveza. De inmediato apareció el camarero para llenarle el vaso—. Creo que ese camarero está conectado con mi vaso —añadió haciendo reír a toda la mesa.

—¡Ya es hora de que baile Serena! —gritó Lita de pronto poniéndose en pie y señalando a su dama de honor. La gente comenzó a dar palmadas y a vocear apoyándola—. ¡Vamos, Serena, no has bailado en toda la noche!

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo —contestó Serena con pereza. Todos los de la mesa se levantaron riendo para obligarla a ponerse en pie y llevarla a la pista de baile—. ¡Pero si no tengo con quién!

—¡Sí, sí tienes con quién! —gritó Lita.

Serena se volvió y descubrió, para su horror, que Lita estaba empujando a Darien hacia la pista. Se quedó de pie, helada, y recuperó la sobriedad de inmediato. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de evitar otro contacto con él, pensó. Incluso se hubiera tirado al lago de no haber sido por la susurrante voz que escuchaba en su interior: «recuerda, es nuestro mejor amigo en el mundo».

La boda se celebraría al día siguiente, se repitió a sí misma mientras Darien le hacía señas con la mano y la banda comenzaba a tocar _Waltz Across Texas_. Después de aquél día no tendría que volver a ver a Darien Chiba nunca más, recapacitó pensando en que aquella maravillosa idea la reconfortaría durante años.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó él saludando con un gesto sarcástico.

Serena apretó los dientes decidida a no hacer una escena. Por el bien de Lita, se dijo.

El sencillo ritmo del vals podría haber acabado con la tensión a ojos de otros invitados, pero Serena se había sentido mucho más romántica bailando sola con la aspiradora en su apartamento.

—Estás más tensa que una cuerda —comentó Darien.

—Tú tampoco eres Fred Astaire —contestó ella mirando a los ojos azules de su compañero de baile.

—Pensé que te mostrarías más amable teniendo en cuenta que al final has conseguido sacarme a bailar… —dijo Darien sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo no quiero bailar contigo —replicó Serena atónita, pensando en que jamás había conocido a nadie tan irritante.

—Ya, ya me di cuenta de que fue difícil convencerte.

—Primero pensabas que estaba deseando ir contigo en el coche, y ahora crees que quiero bailar. ¡Eres la persona más egocéntrica que he conocido en la vida!

Para sorpresa de Serena, sin embargo, sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué no te lanzas simplemente a conseguir lo que quieres —continuó Darien como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más razonable del mundo.

—¿A conseguir qué? —repitió ella confusa.

—A mí.

—¿A ti?

Aquel hombre debía de ser un demente, pensó. Darien la atrajo con más fuerza contra su torso. Serena tuvo miedo de romperse el cuello tratando de apartarse.

—Relájate, cariño —susurró él con su acento tejano—. Si te lanzaras sobre lo que quieres de vez en cuando no estarías siempre tan irritable.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Darien la hizo girar mandándola contra la larga mesa de madera. Lita la miró, levantó el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo. Serena sacudió la cabeza frenética, pero enseguida se encontró de vuelta en brazos de Darien.

—Si las mujeres como tú no estuvieran siempre tan obsesionadas con el matrimonio la vida sería mucho más placentera —comentó él.

—No busco marido, y menos aún a ti —replicó Serena admitiendo en su interior que Darien tenía cierto don para la psicología.

—¿Tú? Tú eres de las que están siempre buscando una relación seria —rió Darien.

—¿Y tú qué buscas? ¿Caricias furtivas en ascensores?

—Divertirme.

—¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido antes? —contestó Serena girando los ojos en sus órbitas en un gesto de cansancio—. Tú siempre a reír, claro.

—De verdad, lo siento mucho por ti —añadió él inclinando la cabeza y mirándola pensativo—. Probablemente habrás ahuyentado a muchos hombres con tanto tramar y preocuparte por cómo saldrán las cosas.

Serena sintió que se acaloraba y enfurecía. Darien había dado demasiado en el clavo como para que todo aquello le hiciera reír. Sobre todo en relación a las relaciones serias, que tanto había planeado y que tan mal habían acabado, pensó. El vals terminó y Serena se apartó de Darien.

—El único hombre al que he querido ahuyentar es a ti —dijo girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia el camarero.

Darien la siguió de cerca, pegándose a ella como una lapa.

—¿Has tenido una buena relación alguna vez?

—Sí —contestó ella agarrando un vaso y llenándolo. Luego, bajo la mirada tranquila y arrogante de Darien, se corrigió—: Bueno, ninguna larga, pero sí buena.

—Te abandonaron —adivinó él con sencillez—. Huyeron de ti para relacionarse con mujeres que no pretendían nada serio, estoy seguro.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué acabaron casándose con ellas?, se preguntó Serena en silencio. De pronto recordó con quién estaba hablando. Darien Chiba no era su ideal de asesor matrimonial, pensó.

—No todos —argumentó recordando al hermano Kevin.

—Tus ojos son solitarios, y tu mirada hambrienta —volvió Darien a atacar acercándose más a ella.

Serena sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No estaba segura de poder seguir aguantando mucho más. Sin embargo asesinar al padrino en la boda de su mejor amiga no resultaba muy recomendable, pensó.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente necesitas, cariño? —volvió a preguntar él mientras Serena permanecía tensa—. Una aventura.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo y al mismo tiempo tan irritante?, se preguntó. ¿Y por qué, si era cierto que despreciaba tanto a las mujeres de su «clase», no la dejaba en paz?

—Una aventura conmigo, quizá —continuó él en voz baja, haciéndola estremecerse. No había nada como verse acosada por un misógino como él, pensó—. ¡Qué diablos, cariño, disponemos de una semana! ¡Relájate!

Serena trató lentamente de salir de la neblina causada por la bebida para centrarse en la sonrisa satisfecha de Darien. Uno de los dos tenía que marcharse, pensó. Tenía los nervios de punta.

¿Relajarse?, se preguntó. De pronto comprendió que tenía que poner punto final a su insolencia de una vez por todas, y encontró el mejor modo de hacerlo. Su brazo comenzó a levantarse como si tuviera voluntad propia, y mientras lo hacía parecía cobrar fuerza. Era como en los dibujos animados de Popeye, pensó. Darien, inconsciente por completo de lo que se le venía encima, seguía sonriendo y mirando para abajo con su dentadura blanca perfectamente a tiro.

—¿Qué me dices, amorcito?

—¡Que eres un patán ignorante y egoísta!

Y entonces el brazo de Serena voló. De pronto se sintió como si fuera una Super Woman, una heroína al estilo de Rocky. Por su brazo corría una enorme cantidad de sangre. Nunca en la vida había dado un puñetazo a nadie, pero aquello le hacía sentirse bien. Y cuando por fin golpeó la mandíbula de Darien el resultado fue un buen guantazo. Igual que en las películas.

Darien, atónito, gruñó y se echó atrás. Se oyeron un montón de gritos en las mesas de al lado.

—¡Dios mío, si se ha desmayado! —dijo alguien.

—Yo lo despertaré —contestó Serena sonrojándose de orgullo y abriendo un barril de cerveza para apuntar directamente a la cara de Darien.

Por el bien de las mujeres, pensó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

—¡Hermanito, te salvé de un destino peor que la muerte!

Darien miró a su hermano, al que había estado buscando y al que por fin había encontrado en un estado semicomatoso en la diminuta cama del barco, menos preocupado por su mandíbula que por el problema que se traía entre manos. La boda de Andrew tendría lugar en treinta minutos, y el padrino de boda estaba en caos.

—Esa tal Serena tiene un puño más fuerte que el de un boxeador —continuó Endymion gruñendo.

Darien examinó la mandíbula de su hermano sorprendido.

—¿Serena te pegó? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada —protestó Endymion—. Estábamos hablando y de repente, ¡zas!, me pegó. Está loca.

Darien miró el reloj comenzando a sentir pánico.

—Escucha, Andrew me ha llamado ya tres veces. La boda se celebrará dentro de media hora. ¿Crees que podrás estar listo? —preguntó Darien observando los ojos inyectados en sangre de su hermano.

Endymion gruñó, pero Darien no supo si lo hacía a causa del dolor de la mandíbula o de su orgullo herido.

— Sus padres debieron de ponerle otro nombre, por ejemplo Berta la Amazona y no Serena porque no tiene nada de serena.

—Pero Endymion, ¿es que no comprendes que tienes que estar en la boda dentro de treinta minutos?

Endymion se balanceó por un momento al compás del barco, pero luego se dejó caer sobre los almohadones y levantó un brazo por encima de la cabeza.

—No puedo, será mejor que me quede en casa.

Darien se quedó de pie, con las manos sobre las caderas, pensando. Según parecía no le quedaba más alternativa que hacer él mismo de padrino, pensó. La idea le resultaba menos atractiva que nunca, sabiendo que tendría que vérselas con una dama de honor psicótica.

—Escucha, Endymion, dime en qué lugar de tu casa has dejado el traje. Tengo que darme prisa.

—No está en casa —contestó Endymion sacudiendo la cabeza.

Darien comprendió entonces con horror que Endymion había olvidado recogerlo de la tintorería, pero después se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba simplemente sacudiendo la cabeza, sino que señalaba al suelo. Miró para abajo y descubrió una bolsa de la tintorería echa un ovillo sobre la alfombra. Bien, se dijo. Tendría que aparecer en público con la ropa tan arrugada como si hubiera dormido con ella.

—No habrías pensado que se me iba a olvidar recoger el traje, ¿verdad? Debes de creer que soy un completo irre… irresponsable —terminó Endymion.

Darien no perdió el tiempo desechando cada uno de los adjetivos que podían retratar con agudeza la personalidad de su hermano. Se quitó la ropa sin perder un instante y se lanzó sobre el traje. Parecía un pingüino arrugado, pensó.

Nunca hubiera debido de mandar a su hermano en su lugar. ¿Pero en qué había estado pensando?, se preguntó. Endymion era especialista en echarlo todo a perder. Sin embargo la tarea le había parecido muy sencilla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aparecer en público y comportarse de un modo civilizado, había pensado.

Aquella tal Serena debía de ser todo un número, se dijo pensativo echando un vistazo a la mandíbula herida de su hermano. Rebuscó por el armario del camarote y preguntó:

—Eh, Endymion, ¿dónde tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Bien pensado, hermanito, lo necesitarás si vas a seguir tú con el segundo asalto.

Darien encontró el botiquín y sacó una tirita adhesiva que se pegó en la mejilla aproximadamente a la altura en que Endymion tenía la herida.

—Dama de honor —musitó Endymion—. ¡Es una dama de horror!

Como propietario de un gran almacén, Darien había madurado en un ambiente dominado por las mujeres, y sabía que no todas eran delicadas y violetas. Sin embargo, las bodas eran los lugares en los que se comportaban del modo más civilizado. ¿Qué clase de mujer se enzarzaba en una pelea a base de puños con un hombre durante un banquete?, se preguntó.

Metió los pies en los zapatos de Endymion sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse los calcetines blancos y pensó que su hermano no se habría acordado de preparar calcetines negros limpios. Endymion, rascándose la mandíbula herida, lo observó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Eh, ¿dirías que soy un patán ignorante y egocéntrico?

—¿Tú? —preguntó Darien sorprendido.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaba loca —contestó Endymion, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

Darien se apresuró a salir del barco para ir a buscar el coche que había dejado aparcado en el puerto y luego condujo a toda velocidad hacia la iglesia rogando por no llegar tarde. Rogando por que Lita y Andrew lo perdonaran por lo que había hecho Endymion, fuera lo que fuera. Rogando por poder mantenerse a distancia de la fácil ira de Serena.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Ahí viene!

Serena asomó la cabeza y vio a Darien Chiba corriendo hacia la iglesia. Su reacción fue muy diferente de la de Lita.

—¡Pero mira esa tirita! —exclamó irritada.

La pequeña tirita que Darien llevaba en la mejilla no era nada comparada con la venda que le cubría a ella toda la mano. Lita, con su vestido de novia, estaba muy nerviosa esperando a que todo el cortejo avanzara por la iglesia, pero al ver a Darien comenzó a sentir pánico.

—Sere, no vas a pelearte más, ¿a que no?

¿Podría olvidar aquel incidente alguna vez?, se preguntó Serena. La noche anterior, cuando Darien por fin se levantó del suelo, todos se la quedaron mirando como si fuera un monstruo, recordó. No obstante, no dejó de protestar ni de decir que nunca había pegado a nadie, ni tan siquiera un bofetón. Siempre había sido una persona dulce y sumisa.

Hasta conocer a Darien Chiba, recapacitó.

—No te preocupes, no va a ser la boda de Rambo —le aseguró a Lita—. De todos modos no creo que pudiera volver a hacerlo con este vestido verde lima de tafetán.

—Sí —rió Lita—. Tiene que haber otra razón para que hayas escogido ese vestido aparte de los nervios de la boda.

Al poco rato de llegar Darien la procesión comenzó su marcha. Serena, a la cabeza de las damas de honor, recogió la cola de la novia y siguió a Lita y a su padre. La iglesia, decorada según los designios de la madre de Lita se había convertido en un jardín. Los invitados, de pie y atentos a la ceremonia con sus vestidos de verano, parecían ramos de flores vivientes que se añadieran a la decoración. Y en la cabecera de la iglesia, con los nervios de punta y como atontado, Andrew esperaba a la novia.

Sin embargo la mirada de Serena estaba fija sobre el padrino de la boda, a la izquierda del novio, que no dejaba de mirarla. La intensidad del azul de los ojos de Darien resultaba casi cegadora. Era como si él no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella, pensó. Probablemente quisiera esquivar el próximo golpe. Se esforzó en sonreír y parpadeó ante los congregados.

Inevitablemente, sin embargo, tuvo que volver la vista hacia Darien otra vez. Él seguía escrutándola de arriba abajo, casi como si no supiera quién era, como si hubiera olvidado la cena del día anterior, pensó deseando que fuera así. Aquella noche, tumbada sobre la cama, había deseado también poder apartar las palabras de Darien de su mente, olvidar todo lo que él había dicho sobre sus deseos de casarse.

¿Pero es que acaso no era cierto?, se preguntó. Durante años, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que el amor era un fraude, ésa había sido su meta. Y sin embargo, cuando al fin sus novios decidieron casarse, lo hicieron con mujeres a las que apenas conocían, recordó. Con una modelo, con una jinete de carreras. Nunca con ella, que había esperado el momento durante meses y meses. No con ella, que con tanta ansiedad había esperado, pensó.

No era de extrañar que aquellos hombres se hubieran cansado de ella, reflexionó. Necesitaba relajarse.

Lo cual significaba, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, que Darien tenía razón. El odioso y bárbaro macho había dado precisamente en el clavo, pensó. Y sin embargo, ¿cómo era posible?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo podía un patán como Darien Chiba enseñarle más con unos cuantos insultos de lo que había aprendido ella durante años leyendo best sellers sobre autoayuda?, se preguntó.

Sentía deseos de llorar. Y de hecho se puso a llorar.

Por supuesto aquellas lágrimas serían achacadas a la emoción de la ceremonia, pensó. Sus pies, involuntariamente, parecían haberse parado en el lugar preciso. Lita estaba de pie, delante del altar, de la mano de Andrew. Estaba tan llena de amor, de esperanza, de felicidad, pensó. Ella y Andrew irradiaban luz, una luz que parecía capaz de disipar la nube negra de la eterna soltería que pesaba sobre ella.

Una única lágrima salió de los ojos de Serena, que trató de enjugarla tan discretamente como pudo. Y entonces, mientras levantaba la mano para limpiarse elevó la vista y vio a Darien, que seguía observándola de ese extraño modo. Y para empeorarlo todo un poco más, él se fijó precisamente en la lágrima que corría por su mejilla y que seguramente arrastraría el maquillaje, pensó. Serena se puso tensa. Aquel patán se burlaría de sus lágrimas de felicidad por Andrew y por Lita.

Sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en los ojos de Darien. Era una sonrisa amplia, cálida y amistosa, similar a la que le había dedicado a Lita el día anterior. Con un ligero toque de humor, pensó.

Serena sintió que sus labios sonreían instintivamente. Luego parpadeó confusa. Aquél era Darien, se dijo tratando de no olvidarlo. El ser más irritante que conocía.

Al otro lado del altar, mientras Lita y Andrew hacían sus promesas, Darien se hizo también una promesa a sí mismo: le tiraría a su hermano los trastos a la cabeza.

Serena Tsukino, la supuesta dama de honor psicótica, no era en absoluto tal y como Endymion la había descrito, pensó. Mirándola bien se veía que era una criatura esbelta y de expresivos ojos celestes. Nunca había visto unos ojos de semejante color, reflexionó. Y bajo ellos unos generosos labios atraían su mirada irresistiblemente. Tenía una piel cremosa y de aspecto suave como la de la porcelana delicada. Y parecía incapaz de romper un plato. Por supuesto menos aún pegar a Endymion, pensó. La venda de la mano demostraba que se había peleado, pero no podía imaginar que una criatura como ella hubiera hecho algo así sin que antes la hubieran provocado.

Desde el divorcio. Darien le había vuelto la espalda a toda aquella parte de su ser capaz de reaccionar ante el sexo opuesto. Incluso desde antes, pensó. Había preferido dedicarse a asuntos menos complicados como el trabajo. Había puesto a prueba su libido, en definitiva, y en ese momento partes de su cuerpo largamente dormidas volvían a la vida. Todo él estaba alerta, intrigado.

Tan intrigado que toda su ansiedad en torno al tema de la boda había quedado olvidado. Y lo mismo le ocurrió con el estrés con respecto al futuro del almacén. Toda su atención se centró en un nuevo problema: qué hacer para arreglar lo que el cabezota de su hermano había estropeado.

En parte la culpa era suya, se confesó. «Estoy harto de las mujeres», le había dicho a Endymion. Pero no lo había dicho en serio.

Darien se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo, milagrosamente, en el momento preciso. Entonces su corazón comenzó a zozobrar porque sabía que, como padrino, su tarea era escoltar a la dama de honor desde el altar.

Serena no parecía tener prisa por que eso sucediera, pensó. Mientras las notas de la música de Mendelssohn sonaban, ella se puso a su lado. Darien se apresuró a ofrecerle el brazo, pero aquellos ojos celestes lo miraron suspicaces como si esperara que él tuviera una aguja escondida en la manga. Posó la mano sobre el brazo de él con cautela y salió casi volando de la iglesia. Darien corrió junto a ella, y habrían alcanzado a Lita y a Andrew si éstos no hubieran estado tan ansiosos por salir y besarse como marido y mujer.

Darien respiró hondo el aire fresco de aquella mañana del mes de junio y miró a Serena a los ojos. Aquellos ojos celestes, recapacitó. ¿Por qué no lo habría avisado Endymion de ellos?, se preguntó. Resultaban incluso más letales que un puñetazo. Sobre todo en aquel momento, porque ella lo miraba lanzándole dagas, reflexionó. Darien supuso que la causa de aquella mirada hostil era su forma de agarrarla, el hecho de que no quisiera soltarla.

—No esperaba hacer los cien metros lisos esta mañana, de haberlo sabido me habría traído las zapatillas de deportes —sonrió.

—Bueno, te hubieran ido bien con los calcetines —contestó ella mientras sus labios se hacían finos como una línea—. ¿Te importa? —preguntó tirando de la mano.

Al ver que Darien se quedaba parado y sonriendo, Serena se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

—En circunstancias normales no hubiera discutido por una cosa así, pero ya ves, es la única mano sana que me queda —dijo levantando la mano vendada.

—Lo siento —contestó Darien soltándola y dejando de sonreír—. Espero que hayas encontrado a alguien que te cure, pero si no es así yo estaré encantado de besártela y reconfortarte.

En ese instante, Serena levantó la vista y miró a Darien Chiba a los ojos sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago. Y no de un modo superficial, tal y como le había ocurrido el día anterior, pensó.

¿Pero cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?, se preguntó.

Por supuesto aquello podía tener que ver con el hecho de que él no hubiera parado de insultarla el día anterior, se dijo. Su nuevo comportamiento la sorprendía. La noche anterior, cuando él la tomó del brazo para guiarla hasta el coche, había sentido sólo hostilidad. En ese momento, en cambio, sentía que entre ambos corría una cálida atracción mutua. ¿Era realmente una disculpa lo que sus labios habían pronunciado?, volvió a preguntarse. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma que aquél era el mismo hombre del día anterior.

—No será necesario.

Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron de pie, en silencio. Darien sonreía. Había algo en él por completo diferente del día anterior, pensó. Algo que no acertaba a explicarse.

—¿Siempre lloras en las bodas? —preguntó Darien.

Serena levantó el mentón a la defensiva, esperando el insulto que, con seguridad, no podía tardar. Quizá algo así como: «¿O son lágrimas de amargura?». O bien: «¿O lloras porque siempre eres la dama de honor y nunca la novia?» Por fin, ruborizándose, comprendió que no la iba a insultar. Darien estaba sencillamente sonriendo y esperando una respuesta. ¿Pero a qué estaba jugando, al doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde?, se preguntó.

—¿He perdido los papeles, o es que no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió anoche entre los dos? —preguntó ella al fin.

Darien ladeó la cabeza y la miró de reojo lleno de ansiedad.

—Pues creo que… mmm… no lo recuerdo bien.

Darien continuó observándola como si fuera un científico con su bata blanca y ella una ameba. Y mientras tanto, Serena se lo quedó mirando absorta, admirando su figura. Aquel hombre tenía tan buena planta que hubiera resultado impactante incluso vestido de cualquier manera, pensó. Casi podía imaginarse a sí misma haciendo algo impetuoso, como por ejemplo ponerse de puntillas y plantar un beso en aquellos expresivos labios.

Parpadeó, sorprendida ante sus propios pensamientos, y pensó que quizá aquel demonio de Darien hubiera sembrado una peligrosa semilla en su mente al aconsejarle que se relajara. Porque, al pensar en ello durante la noche, había llegado a la conclusión de que, en parte, tenía razón. ¿Qué mal podía haber en el hecho de que se relajara, aunque sólo fuera por una vez y con prudencia, cuando había llegado al convencimiento de que el amor nunca formaría parte de su destino? Serena había tomado la decisión de vivir esa aventura nada más despuntar el sol. Lo haría en cuanto un hombre atractivo y disponible se cruzara en su camino, se había dicho. Pero no se le había ocurrido pensar que ese hombre pudiera ser Darien.

Y seguía sin poder creerlo. Darien estaba jugando con ella, ocultando su insultante misoginia hasta con seguir que cediera, pensó. ¿Qué había sido exactamente lo que había dicho la noche anterior?, se preguntó. «Dile a tu amiga que no muerdo». Y después, ¿qué había pasado? Que se subió a su coche, a su guarida, y la mordió, se respondió en silencio.

Tenía que alejarse de él, se dijo esbozando una sonrisa enorme y forzada en los labios y comenzando a apartarse.

—Aún no le he dado la enhorabuena a Lita, ¿me disculpas?

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a contestar, Serena se volvió y se alejó rauda de Darien y de aquellos ojos que la atraían hasta perder el control. Se unió a la multitud de invitados y rogó por que él desapareciera entre la algarabía. El ambiente era alegre y ruidoso. Lita vio a Serena y corrió hacia ella envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—¿Os habéis besado Darien y tú y hecho las paces, o simplemente huyes de él?

—Él se ofreció a hacer las paces, pero yo no acepté.

—Me gustaría que le dieras otra oportunidad —sugirió Lita, que evidentemente oía campanas nupciales en el futuro de todo el mundo.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y miró por encima del hombro. Podía ver a Darien entre la multitud, con la mirada fija sobre ella.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ahora Darien, por alguna misteriosa razón, ha decidido pegarse a mí como una lapa. Y no quiero volver a protagonizar más escenas…

Lita abrió enormemente los ojos, horrorizada.

—No te preocupes, Sere, le pediré a Andrew y a los otros chicos que se aseguren de que no te vuelve a molestar. No queremos que la boda se convierta en un cuadrilátero.

Darien necesitaba volver a hablar con Serena, pero por desgracia acercarse a ella durante la cena se convirtió en una empresa difícil. Cada vez que quedaba un asiento libre a su lado se llenaba mágicamente antes de que Darien pudiera llegar, y cada vez que se dirigía hacia donde estaba para pedirle que bailaran la veía salir a la pista del brazo de otro. Aquella mujer resultaba por completo inaccesible, pensó.

Al menos para él. Y sin embargo ella no dejaba de mirarlo. A veces, cuando estaba charlando con otra persona, sentía sus ojos celestes fijos en él, observándolo. Hasta su antiguo compañero de escuela, Jedite Mewborn, tenía más suerte que él, pensó. Jedite tenía treinta años, pelo rubio, llevaba gafas de culo de vaso y siempre se las arreglaba para parecer un fideo tallarin, incluso cuando llevaba traje sastre. Y se podía apostar a que el traje que llevaba era caro, pensó. Jedite era uno de los solteros más ricos de Austin pero, debido a su pasión por la pesca, era también uno de los solteros menos codiciados.

Darien fue incapaz de hablar directamente con Serena pero, por fin, pudo intercambiar algunas palabras con Jedite, que merodeaba alrededor de la tarta nupcial.

—¿De qué habéis estado hablando vosotros dos? —preguntó Darien a modo de saludo.

Eran viejos amigos del colegio, y nunca se andaban con formalidades. Jedite se limpió la frente con un pañuelo y alargó la mano para tomar un plato.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Serena y yo?

Por fin lograba hablar sobre Serena, pensó asintiendo. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto se había sentido celoso.

Jedite cortó una generosa porción de tarta y suspiró exhausto.

—No hemos hablado mucho de nada, en realidad.

—¿Y te ha dicho algo de mí?

Jedite frunció el ceño pensativo.

—No, creo que no. Bueno, excepto que me preguntó si te conocía.

El corazón de Darien, duro tras años de abandono, dio un vuelco casi doloroso.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que sí, por supuesto.

Explicarse nunca había sido uno de los puntos fuertes de Jedite, recordó Darien

—Y supongo que no se te habrá ocurrido contarle que tengo un carácter maravilloso, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó dando un mordisco a la tarta y dejando escapar una exclamación de éxtasis—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir hablar con Serena cuando un pequeño escuadrón de hombres se interponían entre ellos dos?, se preguntó.

Jedite se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en voz baja:

—Si de verdad estás interesado por ella deberías de hablar con Lita. Creo que la novia está tramando alguna interferencia «romántica».

Darien dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo y sonrió.

—Gracias, Jedite. La verdad es que todavía no he tenido oportunidad de bailar con la novia.

Momentos después, Darien y Lita estaban sobre la pista bailando.

—Te he visto observando a Serena —comentó Lita de inmediato—. Pareces casi hechizado por ella.

¿Hechizado?, repitió Darien para sus adentros ante lo ridículo de la idea. Acababa de conocerla, y apenas habían cruzado tres palabras. Era imposible que estuviera hechizado, se dijo. Sencillamente estaba…

Hechizado, se confesó.

—¿Tan transparente soy?

El rostro de Lita no pudo expresar mayor satisfacción.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Desde el momento en que te dio ese puñetazo supe que había algo entre vosotros dos!

—Oh, bueno… —se encogió Darien de hombros, incapaz de confesarle la verdad. Lita nunca lo perdonaría por tratar de perderse su gran día, pensó—. Sé que suena raro, pero de verdad que no recuerdo qué hice para ponerla así, tan en contra de mí.

—Serena dice que la acusaste de ser una patética caza-maridos y una inhibida. Sinceramente, Darien, ¿qué te pasó?

Darien había esperado un comportamiento más correcto por parte del loco de su hermano.

—Creo que… bebí demasiado —contestó Darien sabiendo que aquella no era una excusa y soñando con ponerle las manos encima a Endymion.

La expresión de Lita se hizo sombría de pronto.

—Lo siento, Darien. Supongo que ha sido difícil para ti, ¿verdad? Debería de haberme dado cuenta de que querrías evitar el recuerdo a toda costa… Bueno, sólo puedo decirte que Andrew y yo apreciamos mucho el hecho de que hayas venido, de hecho no hubiéramos podido imaginamos la ceremonia sin ti.

Darien se sintió como un gusano. Tratar de evadirse de la ceremonia de sus mejores amigos simplemente a causa de lo que le había sucedido le parecía una tontería, algo impropio de él, incluso. De hecho, para alguien acostumbrado a jactarse de su propia honestidad, era sencillamente inexplicable, se dijo.

—Le estaba contando a Andrew que el puñetazo de anoche quizá te haya venido bien. Demuestra que no eres tan desapasionado ni tan responsable como pretendes —continuó Lita.

—¿Yo? ¿Desapasionado?

—Tienes que admitir que el regalo que le hiciste a tu mujer en el primer aniversario de boda no era muy propio de un casanova.

—¿Y por qué había de querer ninguna mujer estar casada con un casanova?

—En ese caso, ¿para qué iba a querer tampoco que un tipo alto, moreno y guapo, la raptara y se la llevara al desierto?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, pero en nuestro segundo aniversario fui muy romántico. Nos fuimos de vacaciones.

—Sí, a una convención en Dubuque, si no recuerdo mal.

—Pero Dubuque es una ciudad muy bonita —se defendió Darien.

—¿Y es romántica? —preguntó Lita—. No lo creo. Sobre todo cuando, según la misma Petzite, te pasaste la noche agarrado al teléfono porque tenías miedo de que Endymion lo echara todo a perder en tu ausencia.

—Bueno, es que eso ha ocurrido a veces —y más de las que Lita pudiera sospechar, añadió Darien en silencio—. Está bien, no soy de esos que se enamoran locamente.

—Aún —añadió Lita sonriendo.

Tenía sus dudas sobre eso, pero en lugar de seguir discutiendo, Darien volvió a hablar del problema más acuciante.

—Quisiera disculparme ante Serena, pero según parece lleva toda la tarde muy ocupada.

—Me alegra oír eso, Darien. Me encantaría que os hicierais amigos o… algo.

—A mí también —contestó Darien.

Serena estaba bailando con Andrew, y ambos reían como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida. Lita le sugirió a Darien qué hacer con una mirada.

—Será fácil de remediar. ¿Listo? —preguntó.

Darien sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía Lita, de modo que trotó por la pista de baile hasta la otra pareja.

—¡Vaya mira quién está ahí! —exclamó Lita dejando de trotar por un momento y sorprendiendo a Serena y a Andrew—. Eh, Sere, ¿te importa que te quite a tu pareja?

Serena dio un paso atrás con gracia, pero luego miró frenética a su alrededor buscando una salida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera escabullirse, Darien la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Él había esperado cierta resistencia, pero la fuerza con la que había tirado del pequeño cuerpo de ella fue suficiente para que se apretara contra su torso. Una intensa excitación se reavivó en él de golpe. Darien sonrió.

—No vamos a desperdiciar esta música, ¿verdad?

Con Serena en sus brazos, Darien se sentía como si fuera Fred Astaire y John Travolta al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Darien se deslizaba por la pista, Serena no pudo evitar comparar la gracia con que se movía con la frenética lucha de la noche anterior. Se había sentido tan asustada por sus palabras que no había caído en la cuenta de lo bien que encajaban los cuerpos de los dos, pensó. Ni de lo fresco y salvaje que era su olor, ni de lo tentada que se sentía de reclinar la cabeza sobre su hombro para suspirar. Su compañero de baile era irresistiblemente atractivo, y la forma en que la abrazaba y en que sus ojos centelleaban mirándola la hacían desear vivir la aventura que él había sugerido la noche anterior.

Aquella idea se le había ido metiendo en la cabeza durante la ceremonia y la cena, mientras bailaba con Andrew y con ese otro hombre llamado Jedite, mientras charlaba con todos los extraños que Lita había ido arrojando a su paso para salvaguardarla del único hombre por el que su corazón galopaba como en una estampida. Durante todo ese tiempo sus ojos no habían dejado de buscar al hombre que precisamente había tratado de evitar, y cada vez que las miradas de ambos se encontraban sentía como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por entero.

Quizá aquella corriente estuviera provocando ideas locas y extrañas en su mente, pensó. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de decir lo que iba a decir. Y desde luego no sabía cómo hacerlo.

La idea de pasar un fin de semana alocado nunca le había resultado atractiva. Pero en aquel momento, convencida de que quizá fuera más inteligente buscar una aventura en vez de un compromiso serio que al final resultaría un fracaso, apenas sabía cómo comenzar.

Darien se preguntó por qué estaría Serena tan callada. Le había parecido muy habladora con todas las de más personas con las que se había relacionado aquella noche.

—Eres una bailarina maravillosa —dijo él al fin.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Parece que te sorprende.

¿Acaso habían bailado juntos la noche anterior?, se preguntó Darien.

—Escucha, en cuanto a lo de anoche…

Serena sacudió la cabeza frenética, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Ya sé, ahora te vas a disculpar. Probablemente te lo haya dicho Lita. Tiene la costumbre de tratar a sus amigos como si fueran adolescentes.

Darien rió, pero después trató de negarlo:

—No, yo…

—Los dos hablamos con suficiente claridad anoche —volvió Serena a interrumpirlo. Darien recordó las palabras musitadas por su hermano. Serena le había dejado explayarse a gusto, pensó—. Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa —continuó ella—. Anoche me enfadé porque era incapaz de admitir que tenías razón.

Aquello era lo último que Darien hubiera deseado. No quería que Serena admitiera que el Neandertal de su hermano tenía razón, de modo que trató de interrumpirla:

—Escucha, Serena, tú tenías razón, soy un patán.

—Quizá, pero hay algo sobre lo que no fui sincera.

—¿El qué?

—Que soy demasiado prudente, inhibida —confesó Serena tras respirar hondo.

Y sin embargo no se sentía de ese modo en brazos de Darien, pensó Serena.

—Escucha, Serena —volvió a comenzar Darien con pies de plomo, tratando de arreglar la situación.

—No, no, tengo que decir esto ahora, sino nunca lo haré —añadió ella mirándolo a los ojos, con el rostro encendido por la emoción.

Los párpados de Serena se cerraban de un modo adorable, pensó Darien. Algo en su forma tan seria de hablar lo hizo sonreír a escondidas.

—Está bien, suéltalo. ¿Qué es eso que tienes tanto interés en decir?

—Sólo que, si tu oferta sigue en pie, la acepto.

—¿Mi oferta? —repitió Darien inclinando la cabeza sin comprender.

—Tengamos una aventura —contestó Serena después de tragar. Primero los ojos de Darien se abrieron inmensamente sorprendidos, luego sus pies dejaron de moverse, y por último sus manos la soltaron y sus brazos cayeron a los costados del cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron. Estaban de pie, en el centro de la pista llena de gente, y Darien la miraba atónito y con la boca abierta como si ella fuera el fantasma de su peor pesadilla. Aquel primer e impulsivo intento de hacerle a alguien una proposición no parecía obtener el resultado deseado, pensó Serena.

—Yo… —la voz de Darien fue debilitándose hasta hacerse un murmullo ronco—… ¿Quieres decir que tengamos una aventura tú y yo?

Aquello era increíble. La noche anterior él le había hecho proposiciones, y en ese momento, sin embargo, la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pensó.

—Creo que es ésa la palabra correcta. Al menos es la que usaste tú ayer.

—¿Quieres decir que yo… que yo te pedí…?

—Sí.

—Ah, pero es que no lo recuerdo.

—Pues te aseguro que es cierto.

—¿Y ahora quieres que…? —volvió a preguntar Darien elevando una ceja especulativa.

¿Qué podía contestarle para no seguir haciendo el ridículo?, se preguntó.

—Bueno, tú lo sugeriste.

—Comprendo —asintió Darien—. A ti nunca se te hubiera ocurrido, ¿no?

—Pues… por supuesto que lo habría pensado —soltó Serena sintiéndose como una estúpida—. Quiero decir…

—Sé lo que quieres decir —sonrió Darien.

Una fuerte sensación de calor invadió a Serena. La inquietud y la vergüenza comenzaron a transformarse en ira. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera proposiciones una noche y al día siguiente la despreciase como si fuera una verruga?, se preguntó.

—Bien, olvídalo.

Darien inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban.

—No estoy seguro de querer olvidarlo. No todos los días me hacen proposiciones.

—No creas que voy proponiéndole esto a todos los hombres con los que me encuentro.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Eso era precisamente lo que me estaba preguntando —dijo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía—, pero ya me imaginaba que no ibas por ahí haciendo proposiciones.

—No, y ya que este primer intento ha resultado un fracaso, puede que seas tú el único hombre al que le haga nunca proposiciones.

—Bien —contestó Darien sonriendo—. Bueno, es decir, no me importa lo que hagas.

Serena frunció los labios en un gesto escéptico.

—¿Y es ésa la razón por la que me miras como si tuviera la lepra?

—Es que me ha sorprendido.

—Horrorizado, querrás decir.

—No, en absoluto —contestó Darien alarmado.

—¿Estás diciendo que sí quieres tener esa aventura?

Casi se le hacía la boca agua sólo de pensarlo. Pero Darien debía elegir bien sus palabras.

—No se me ocurriría ni soñar con ello —contestó al fin. Serena abrió la boca atónita, pero entonces Darien se apresuró a añadir—. Y no es que no me sienta halagado.

Ella se hubiera sentido halagada si hubiera podido darle un puñetazo. Otra vez, recapacitó. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la impulsaba a la violencia, a pesar de ser una persona pacífica?, se preguntó.

Pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de mostrarle lo irritada que estaba, se dijo. Serena recordó que era una invitada más y miró a su alrededor, hacia las mesas decoradas con gracia y repletas de comida. En aquel lugar le estaba prohibido, pensó. Era un santuario.

—Discúlpame —dijo en un tono de voz frío, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la mesa del buffet.

Darien, atónito, la observó marcharse orgullosa, con la cabeza bien alta. ¿Había ocurrido verdaderamente lo que había ocurrido?, se preguntó. ¿O era simplemente un sueño en el que se cumplían todos sus deseos? Aquello resultaba demasiado sorprendente, pensó. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera gustarle.

Una aventura, recapacitó Darien. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había considerado la idea. Aquel tipo de relación rápida era más del estilo de su hermano, pensó. Él valoraba la fidelidad, el comportamiento responsable, el matrimonio.

Pero por otro lado se había casado con Petzite y el resultado había sido un desastre, pensó. Una aventura. La idea le resultaba atractiva, sobre todo después de las palabras de Lita. Quizá fuera aquella su oportunidad de hacer locuras y de terminar con las ataduras de la responsabilidad, pensó.

Un timbre sonó en su pecho. Darien tardó unos minutos en comprender que no se trataba de su corazón sino del teléfono móvil. Le volvió la espalda a Serena y contestó. Era Endymion.

—¿Aún sigues de una pieza?

—Sí, pero tú tienes suerte de estar de una pieza —susurró Darien al teléfono—. ¿Te das cuenta de que anoche te comportaste como un completo asno?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Endymion con inocencia—. ¿Pero qué he hecho yo?

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero digamos que tuviste suerte de que sólo te diera un puñetazo. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la oficina.

Darien sintió que su corazón se helaba del susto. ¿Endymion en la oficina?, se preguntó. ¿En sábado?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, sal de ahí ahora mismo! —exclamó como si le estuviera ordenando que saliera de un edificio en llamas—. Vamos a ver, ¿qué estás haciendo tú ahí?

—El balanceo del barco me estaba mareando, y como no podía encontrar las llaves de mi casa vine aquí a descansar. Pero en cuanto entré por la puerta el trabajo se me echó encima.

—Me lo imagino —contestó Darien—. Hay trabajo en el trabajo.

—Hay tres mensajes de Diamante Black. Según parece ha estado llamando por teléfono a cada rato, tratando de citarse contigo para el miércoles. ¿Qué le digo?

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —respondió Darien—. Cada vez que cenemos con él es una oportunidad menos de que se encuentre con Beryl o con Malachite.

—Bien pensado —acordó Endymion.

—¿Qué más?

Hubo un momento de silencio y de confusión en la línea.

—Nada, eso es todo.

Sólo Endymion podía calificar tres llamadas telefónicas de «estar inundado de trabajo», pensó.

—Está bien, Endymion, lo has hecho muy bien. Y ahora escucha atentamente. Cierra con cuidado la oficina y vete a casa —dijo tratando de convencerlo. La idea de Endymion vagando solo por Shields's lo ponía enfermo. De hecho, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Darien se preguntaba si su hermano no necesitaría una niñera permanente—. No te preocupes por la marcha del almacén, para eso hemos contratado a un director de ventas.

Darien colgó el teléfono nervioso. Odiaba estar lejos del trabajo. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Endymion hubiera accedido a cenar con Black?, se preguntó. Aquel tirano ex-marine podía comerse vivo a su hermano con el negocio y todo, recapacitó.

Y pensar que había estado considerando la idea de tener una aventura precisamente aquella semana, se dijo admirado. Si no dedicaba aquella semana entera al negocio todo su futuro podía estar en juego, pensó. Sólo de pensar en toda aquella responsabilidad se ponía a sudar.

Por supuesto que no podía permitirse el lujo de tener una aventura, recapacitó. No tenía tiempo, y de todos modos no podía desperdiciar la energía que ello le costaría. Estaba tratando de superar lo de Petzite, y no sabía ni qué clase de persona era Serena ni si podía confiar en ella, recapacitó.

Sin embargo, sus pies parecían reacios a admitir todos aquellos argumentos, porque le condujeron hacia ella directamente.

—¡Te importa que me una a ti?

Serena sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Frunció el ceño. No quería tenerlo cerca, se dijo en silencio. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Andrew o a Jedite o a cualquier otro que pudiera interponerse entre ella y Darien, y contestó:

—Por desgracia el hecho de que sea la dama de honor no me otorga el privilegio de echarte fuera de aquí.

—Sabes, Serena —respondió Darien sonriendo e ignorando su comentario—, me parece que no hemos empezado con buen pie. Yo no soy tan malo, ¿sabes? No muerdo —Serena se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta—. ¿Qué? —preguntó él inocente—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

¿Estaba de broma?, se preguntó Serena.

—¿Pero es posible que tengas tan mala memoria?

Una expresión de pura angustia cruzó el rostro de Darien mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en el vendaje de la mano de Serena.

—¡Dios no me digas que te mordí!

—No —rió Serena—, sólo dijiste que no mordías. Fue a las puertas de la iglesia, ¿lo recuerdas?

Según parecía, Darien no lo recordaba. Serena se quedó mirándolo molesta. O bien le había estado dando a la botella o bien tenía la memoria de un mosquito, se dijo. Y, fuera de un modo u otro, cada vez confiaba menos en él. Darien se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Sé que suena extraño pero… de verdad —continuó Darien—, me gustaría enmendarme por todas las tonterías que he hecho. Digamos, por ejemplo, ¿tomando café?

Aquello debía de ser una broma, pensó Serena. Sin embargo, Darien no parecía en absoluto de guasa.

—¿Y luego ese café puede terminar en…?

—¿En una película, quizá? —sugirió Darien con una expresión indescifrable.

—Bien —contestó Serena escéptica.

—Bien —confirmó Darien metiéndose un pepinillo dulce en la boca—. Te llamaré.

Serena giró los ojos en sus órbitas en un gesto de cansancio.

—No he dicho «bien» en el sentido de «de acuerdo», sino más bien como diciendo «olvídalo».

—¡Ah! —exclamó Darien estupefacto—. ¿Y puedo preguntarte por qué?

Darien se arrimó a ella dejándole escaso espacio para llenar el plato en el buffet. Estaba ansiosa por marcharse a la mesa para hablar con cualquier otra persona que no fuera Darien. Aquel hombre la excitaba con sólo mirarla, pero le hacía decir cosas extrañas, pensó. Como por ejemplo lo de la aventura. ¿En qué había estado pensando?, se preguntó. Se sentía tan avergonzada que su mano, temblorosa, dejó escapar una loncha de pepino al suelo. Serena respiró hondo tratando de mantener la paciencia.

—Escucha. Es posible que seas una persona en cantadora. Lita, desde luego, está convencida de ello, pero a estas alturas no quiero ir a tomar café contigo, ni a ver ninguna película. Y menos aún acostarme contigo.

Darien frunció el ceño y sonrió del modo más sexy que ella jamás hubiera visto.

—Estás obsesionada con eso de la aventura, ¿verdad?

Serena sintió un enorme deseo de gritar que consiguió ahogar en la garganta. «No montes una escena aquí, se lo prometiste a Lita», se dijo.

Se volvió buscando desesperadamente un lugar en el que sentarse y vio una silla desocupada cerca de la novia. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, agarró su plato y se dirigió hacia allí. Tenía algo de qué discutir con Lita que, para empezar, era quien la había arrojado en brazos de Darien Chiba, pensó.

Sin embargo, aquella discusión nunca tendría lugar. De improviso, nada más alargar la pierna, el pie de Serena calzado con una zapatilla de satén verde y suela nueva resbaló sobre la fina y casi traslúcida loncha de pepino que nerviosamente había dejado caer. Serena volaba por los aires antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sintió la mano de Darien agarrarla por el brazo, pero aquel gesto llegó demasiado tarde. Incluso fue peor porque, al dar Darien un paso hacia ella, puso el pie en el suelo manchado de aceite y resbaló tras ella, moviendo los brazos y haciendo aspavientos mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio.

Pero fue demasiado tarde para él también. Todos los esfuerzos que hicieron para evitar la fatalidad fueron inútiles. En realidad aquella expresión, «fatalidad», resumía perfectamente las primeras veinticuatro horas que había pasado en Austin, pensó Serena instantes antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo en un golpe espectacular, con sus trajes elegantes y un montón de porcelana rota y comida esparcida por el suelo.

—Te dije que esa chica no podía traerte nada bueno —lo sermoneó Endymion.

Darien caminó cojeando hacia el otro lado de la mesa de billar para ver mejor el juego. Aún tenía la pierna entumecida a causa de la caída.

—Pero lo que no me dijiste es que era guapísima —objetó Darien mandando una bola a la tronera del rincón.

Endymion frunció el ceño. Darien le estaba ganando, pero el hecho de perder no le hacía sentir más simpatía por Serena.

—¿Tú dirías que es guapa? —preguntó Endymion incrédulo—. ¿Esa bestia?

Darien giró los ojos en sus órbitas en un gesto de cansancio. Eran gemelos, pero sus gustos en cuestión de mujeres no eran idénticos. Para decirlo con delicadeza a Endymion no le gustaban las intelectuales.

—No es una bestia, es una encantadora niña, parafraseando tus propias palabras.

Darien recordó el rubio cabello flotando, el cuerpo impresionante y los ojos celestes, y sintió que un suspiro se ahogaba en su corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer lo excitaba de ese modo, comprendió. Serena hablaba dura y cínicamente, pero sus ojos eran como dos ventanas abiertas que mostraran un alma profunda y dulce. Y su cuerpo…. se movía con una intrigante combinación de gracia rítmica y torpeza infantil, con una completa inconsciencia de lo atractiva que resultaba. Darien no podía dejar de soñar con cómo se sentiría si aquellos brazos y aquellas largas piernas se enroscaran en su cuerpo, con cómo se sentiría si pudiera penetrar en aquellos profundos ojos celestes.

—¡Vuelve a la Tierra, Darien! —ordenó Endymion. Darien sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos. Al menos de momento, se dijo—. ¡Dios mío! No te habrás enamorado de esa mujer, ¿no? —preguntó Endymion horrorizado.

—No —contestó Darien disgustado también, tocándose en secreto la nariz para ver si le había crecido—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, pero si sólo la he visto una vez!

—Con ella una sola vez es demasiado.

—Simplemente me pilló desprevenido, eso es todo —se defendió Serena.

—Querrás decir que te puso la zancadilla —rió su hermano.

—Pues tú no ayudaste mucho —contestó Darien haciendo una mueca y metiendo en la tronera la última bola—. Creí que podía confiar en ti para una tarea tan sencilla como la de asistir a una boda y comportarte con normalidad.

—Pero acabé con los planes de casamiento, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con Iván el Terrible?

—¿Lo ves? Ahí lo tienes, misión cumplida —dijo Endymion con orgullo.

—¿Y era necesario que atormentaras a la pobre mujer?

—¿Pobre mujer? —repitió Endymion a la defensiva, señalándose la barbilla herida—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Y mírate tú! —añadió indicando con un dedo la pierna de Darien—. Nosotros somos las víctimas.

Darien le había explicado a su hermano que la causa del accidente no había sido Serena, pero Endymion se negaba a creerlo.

—Tú te has creído que todas las mujeres son Eva disfrazada —aseguró Darien.

—¿Eva qué? —preguntó Endymion frunciendo el ceño.

—Eva, la de Adán y Eva, tonto —explicó Darien haciendo girar los ojos en sus órbitas.

—Eh, no seas tan severo conmigo. Ese libro es muy largo, no me ha dado tiempo a llegar a ese capítulo —contestó Endymion.

El problema era que un año atrás, cuando su matrimonio con Petzite le estalló en la cara, Endymion no lo había alertado. Petzite lo había engañado por completo, recapacitó, y no estaba seguro de que no fuera a sucederle igual con todas las mujeres. Era curioso que, justo cuando Serena aparecía en su vida, la supuesta experiencia de su hermano con las mujeres se hubiera esfumado. Un suspiro largamente retenido salió por fin de los labios de Darien.

—Bueno, suéltalo, Darien —lo conminó Endymion dejando a un lado sus disputas—. Todo ha terminado. Serena está bien, y a finales de semana volverá a donde pertenece. Todo quedará olvidado.

—Pero es que no es el accidente lo que me preocupa.

Era Serena quien lo preocupaba. Iba a quedarse sola en casa de Lita durante toda la semana, en una ciudad extraña. ¿Lo llamaría si necesitaba su ayuda?, se preguntó. No se habían separado en los mejores términos, y no porque él no lo hubiera intentado, pero después de la caída, ella no parecía deseosa de volver a verlo, pensó.

—Se me olvidó decirle que me llamara si necesitaba algo —contestó Darien en voz alta, interpretando el papel de buen samaritano.

—Pero tú no vas a llamarla, ¿verdad? —gruñó Endymion. Darien se quedó pensándolo y luego sacudió la cabeza. Serena colgaría el teléfono de golpe en cuanto reconociera su voz, pensó—. Olvídalo —aconsejó Endymion—. Bastante tienes ya con esa oferta de compra, ¿recuerdas?

Endymion parecía preocupado. Y era comprensible, pensó Darien. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de haberse olvidado por un día del trabajo. Estaba tan obsesionado con deshacerse de Black que su mente necesitaba un descanso, pensó. Serena era justamente el centro de atención que lo alejaba de sus problemas. Era sencillamente…

Adorable, se confesó. Darien miró el reloj sin verlo.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa —dijo aprisa—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Endymion, para su sorpresa, lo acompañó hasta el aparcamiento.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —preguntó con aire de sincera preocupación.

—Sí, seguro —contestó Darien deteniéndose al ver su coche. Luego, como para confirmarlo, sonrió y añadió—: Te veré mañana en la oficina.

Entonces Endymion pareció alarmarse más que nunca.

—Pero si mañana es domingo, ¿es que no te acuerdas? Ibas a verte con Beryl y Malachite a la hora del almuerzo para hablar sobre lo de la venta.

—Ah, por supuesto, por supuesto —confirmó Darien—. De todos modos es probable que aparezca por la oficina.

Quizá debiera de dirigirse a la oficina de inmediato, pensó. Quizá lograra así ordenar sus ideas. Sin embargo, mientras sacaba el vehículo del aparcamiento, sabía que no era a la oficina a donde se dirigía, ni tampoco a casa. Se dirigía a casa de Lita sin haber tomado ninguna decisión previa ni consciente. Simplemente iba a ver a Serena, a comprobar que estaba bien, se dijo.

Se sentía extraño, fuera de control. Después de un rato, Darien llegó a casa de Lita. Ella vivía en la esquina de una calle tranquila. Darien aparcó un bloque más allá y caminó hacia el edificio preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Y entonces miró por la ventana, tan completamente iluminada que parecía brillar, y al ver a Serena todos los mecanismos de defensa que había desarrollado tras el abandono de Petzite se esfumaron.

Tuvo que respirar hondo mientras la observaba. El aire de la noche parecía haberse espesado de pronto hasta marearlo. Serena llevaba una camiseta suelta y unos vaqueros, y Darien comprendió que nunca había sabido apreciar lo que un par de pantalones gastados podían significar para un hombre puestos sobre el trasero perfecto. Las piernas de Serena parecían aún más largas de lo que le habían parecido en sus sueños. Llevaba un prendedor en el cabello, pero unos cuantos mechones rebeldes habían quedado sueltos, mechones que él deseó volver a colocar en su lugar alargando la mano.

Serena miró para abajo y comenzó a hablar al suelo. Darien reflexionaba sobre lo encantadora que resultaba una mujer hablando sola en voz alta cuando de pronto escuchó ladrar a un perro. Serena le hablaba a Artemis, comprendió.

Sonrió, y al hacerlo Serena levantó la cabeza. Darien se escondió instintivamente tras un arbusto. No quería que lo viera y pensara que estaba espiando. La observó caminar por el salón y bajar las persianas. Hacía bien, se dijo sintiendo que afloraba su instinto de protección. No debía de exponerse a las miradas, sola y en medio de la noche. Podía aparecer cualquier chiflado, pensó.

Caminó furtivo hacia la puerta principal. Artemis parecía haberse vuelto loco. Serena atravesó la casa de un lado a otro varias veces. ¿A qué estaban jugando?, se preguntó. De repente, Darien la vio hablar por teléfono y sintió pánico.

No había oído sonar el teléfono. ¿A quién estaría llamando Serena?, se preguntó.

Lita había dicho que ella no conocía a nadie en la ciudad, de modo que Darien había supuesto que estaría sola. Pero quizá sí conociera a alguien en Austin, o quizá estuviera hablando con alguien a quien hubiera conocido en la boda, pensó. Después del incidente en el buffet la había visto hablar con Jedite Mewborn. Reír, de hecho. Quizá incluso estuviera flirteando con él, pensó.

Algo parecido a los celos comenzó a arder en él. ¿Jedite Mewbom?, se preguntó. Imposible. Y sin embargo la voz de Endymion le susurró algo al oído: «a las mujeres siempre les gustan los hombres que tienen dinero». Y los Mewborn chorreaban dinero, recordó.

Darien dio un paso atrás y dejó escapar una exclamación entre dientes. Aquello era horrible, pensó. Primero su mujer se largaba con un príncipe saudí, y después Serena con Jedite.

Mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios una mano pesada se posó sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, chico, atrás.

Darien giró, listo para saltar sobre cualquiera que se atreviera a merodear alrededor de la casa de Serena. Sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza frente a la luz de la linterna que lo cegaba.

—¡Estate quieto! —ordenó la misma voz—. ¡Manos arriba!

Darien obedeció finalmente, cuando pudo vislumbrar la insignia del bolsillo izquierdo del hombre que le gritaba. Era policía. Otro oficial, al que no había visto, se acercó a él para cachearlo. Darien gruñó.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Nos han informado de que hay un merodeador por estos alrededores —replicó el policía de la linterna.

¿Acaso pensaban que era él el merodeador?, se preguntó.

—Pero es imposible que crean que soy yo el… —gritó Darien sin poder terminar la frase que lo exculpase—. ¡Yo conozco a la mujer que vive ahí! ¡No soy un merodeador!

El policía lo miró escéptico y preguntó:

—¿Y entonces qué estabas haciendo detrás del seto?

—Estaba mirándola por la ventana —explicó tratando de mostrarse razonable.

Por la expresión del rostro del oficial, comprendió que aquella respuesta había sido la equivocada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

—Hemos encontrado a este hombre ahí fuera, señora. ¿Lo conoce?

—¡Pero si es el padrino! ¡Ya sabía yo que no me traería nada bueno! —exclamó Serena sorprendida. Después del fiasco en el buffet no esperaba volver a verlo—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer, asustarme hasta la muerte?

Darien levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia, sintiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Aquella no era la sensación que había querido causar, pensó.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí. ¿Qué tal está tu…?

Los ojos azules de Darien miraron furtivamente la espalda de Serena, que habían sido la más perjudicada con la caída.

—¡Eh, cuidado, amigo! —exclamó el policía, que seguía pensando que no era más que un fisgón—. ¿Quiere usted ponerle una demanda, señorita?

—No hay problema, oficial.

Estaba segura de que Darien Chiba no era ningún asesino, por mucho que fuera temible cerca de una mesa de buffet. Darien pasó por su lado entrando en la casa y poniéndose a salvo, saludando a los policías con la mano.

—Gracias por todo, señores. Ha sido estupendo hablar con ustedes.

Serena le dio las gracias a los policías, con más sinceridad que Darien, y cerró la puerta. Artemis rascó el suelo con las uñas y Darien se dirigió a la cocina.

—Estás en tu casa —bromeó Serena siguiéndolo.

—Gracias. Espero que Lita haya dejado algo de beber. El cacheo me ha dejado seco —explicó mientras abría la nevera con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí, Darien? ¿O debo de preguntarte primero si has venido como amigo o enemigo?

—Como amigo, definitivamente.

Darien se preguntó entonces si aquél sería un momento apropiado para confesarle a Serena la verdad: que había estado tratando con dos personas diferentes que habían tenido la desgracia de compartir un mismo óvulo materno. Agarró un refresco y consideró las posibles consecuencias. ¿Qué ocurriría si le explicaba la verdad a Serena y ésta le contaba a Lita que había tratado de evitar su boda?, se preguntó. No quería hacerle daño a Lita, reflexionó.

—He venido para disculparme por lo ocurrido en el banquete —dijo dejando para otro momento la confesión—. Y ahora resulta que me veo obligado a añadir otro pecado más a la lista.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo merodeando por aquí? —preguntó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo estaba comprobando si estabas en casa —contestó Darien mostrándose sincero sólo a medias—, pero parece que cada vez que me acerco a ti ocurre un cataclismo.

—¿Y estás seguro de que sólo te ocurre cuando te acercas a mí? —volvió a preguntar Serena levantando una ceja inquisitiva y apoyándose contra la encimera.

—Completamente. Por lo general yo soy el equilibrado.

—¿El equilibrado en comparación con quién?

—En comparación con todos los de mi familia —respondió Darien sin vacilar.

—Lita me dijo que tenías un hermano.

Darien se puso pálido. ¿Le habría contado Lita que eran gemelos?, se preguntó. Porque si era así no le sería difícil atar cabos, reflexionó.

—¿Y qué más te ha contado?

—Nada, sólo que tenías un hermano —sonrió—. Y que no es tan amable como tú.

—¿Que tal llevo mi halo dorado? —preguntó entonces Darien ladeando la cabeza y haciéndose el santo.

Era imposible que un hombre tan atractivo como él tuviera aspecto de santo, se dijo Serena echándose a reír.

—Escucha, hace una noche preciosa. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? Así haremos ejercicio, y de paso Artemis dará un paseo —sugirió Darien.

Artemis, que tenía un jardín entero para explayarse, salió de la cocina a toda prisa en busca de su correa y se plantó delante de la puerta moviendo la cola impaciente.

—¿Tengo otra alternativa? —rió Serena.

Media hora más tarde los tres vagabundeaban por una calle bien iluminada.

—Este vecindario es muy seguro —informó Darien—. De hecho yo vivo cerca de aquí.

—¿Y no es demasiado pobretón para un magnate como tú?

—Antes vivía en una casa más grande —contestó Darien en serio a pesar de que Serena hubiera hecho la pregunta en broma—. Al menos quedó muy grande después de lo que trabajé en ella, pero tras el divorcio no pude seguir viviendo allí.

—¿Demasiados recuerdos?

—Más bien lo contrario. Era la casa a la que nos trasladamos a vivir Petzite y yo nada más casamos. Yo siempre imaginé que viviríamos allí durante décadas, que veríamos crecer a nuestra familia y que tendríamos una barbacoa y un trampolín en el jardín, ya sabes, todas esas cosas tan hogareñas. Y yo sería el perfecto papá. Pero nunca llegué a interpretar ese papel. Creo que olvidé interpretar primero el de marido perfecto.

Darien hizo una pausa y luego, tras suspirar, continuó:

—Cuando Petzite me abandonó me quedé en esa enorme casa y los fantasmas del futuro, de lo que hubiera podido ser, no dejaron de acecharme —explicó medio riendo medio suspirando—. Así que supongo que se podría decir que fueron los recuerdos de lo que nunca sucedió los que me obligaron a dejar la casa.

Aquella historia de Darien sobre sus esperanzas imposibles le llegó a Serena al alma. Comprendía perfectamente esos sentimientos. La confesión de aquel deseo de ser padre y de jugar con los niños en el jardín la tentaba a arrojarse a sus brazos allí mismo, en aquel instante. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado encontrar a un hombre que quisiera ser el padre de sus hijos?, se preguntó. Un hombre que soñara con barbacoas y trampolines resultaba tan extraño como un soltero millonario, pensó. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio podía rechazar a un hombre así?, se preguntó.

Quizá lo había juzgado demasiado aprisa, se dijo, con demasiada dureza. Quizá para conocer a un hombre como Darien hubiera que rascar la superficie.

Serena miró a aquel alto y guapo hombre. Aquella era una excitante superficie que rascar, pensó. La sonrisa de Darien la hizo temblar.

—Bueno, y ahora que ya me he destapado, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes algún novio esperándote?

—Bueno, mi último novio desapareció de escena hace tiempo. Me temo que diste en el clavo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Darien mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos expresaron confusión.

—¿En serio?

—Dijiste que todos mis esfuerzos por lograr una relación duradera estaban destinados al fracaso. Siempre me enamoro de hombres adictos al trabajo, ya sabes, de esos incapaces de cenar tranquilos sin escuchar los mensajes telefónicos. Y además yo acabo agotada con tanto planear cómo será la relación. Al final, después de todo el trabajo invertido, cuando el hombre en cuestión se da cuenta de que el matrimonio es una posibilidad, se casa, pero con otra mujer a la que yo ni siquiera había catalogado de rival.

—El enemigo invisible —asintió Darien.

¿Acaso estaba pensando en el príncipe del petróleo con el que se había fugado su mujer?, se preguntó Serena. Tenía que distraerlo de sus propias desgracias, pensó. Y no había mejor modo de hacerlo que contarle las suyas.

—No debería de sorprenderme cuando las cosas salen mal, nunca he tenido ninguna relación con el sexo opuesto que no fuera problemática. La primera vez que me besaron fue una calamidad. El pobre Seiya Kou…

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Darien curioso.

—Fue hospitalizado. Se rompió un hueso.

—¿Qué?

—El porche sobre el que estábamos se hundió —explicó Sererna—. De hecho, por una vez en la vida, tuve suerte. Sólo me rompí una muñeca y un diente.

—¡Pero eso es terrible!

—Pues no fue tan terrible como lo que me ha ocurrido después, que es de psicoanalista. Tres novios perdidos en tres años. Al menos ahora ya sé cuál es el tipo de hombre al que tengo que evitar: a los adictos al trabajo y poco honestos. O quizá en lugar de evitarlos lo que deba de hacer es lo que tú me has aconsejado, no tomármelo en serio.

—Ah, bueno pero… no deberías de hacerme caso en los consejos sobre el amor.

Serena había creído entonces que aquel consejo era bueno, pero sin embargo en ese momento no estaba tan segura.

—Pues yo creo que un hombre que sueña con niños y barbacoas tiene que haber pensado cosas importantes sobre el amor —contestó encontrándose con la mirada de Darien y sosteniéndola.

Aquel hombre resultaba más atractivo que nunca a la luz de la luna, reflexionó. Por primera vez aquella atracción no la sorprendió, y tampoco luchó contra ella. De hecho estaba mentalmente preparada para lanzarse de nuevo con los brazos abiertos, recapacitó.

—¿Tienes planeado hacer algo mañana? —preguntó él de pronto con voz sexy y ronca en mitad del aire espeso de la noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella a su vez.

—Pensé que… —contestó Darien—… que podríamos salir juntos.

—¿Citarnos, quieres decir?

—Bueno, algo así —contestó Darien ladeando la cabeza. Luego, al ver la palidez repentina de Serena, se apresuró a añadir—: Pero yo no lo llamaría una cita. No, de verdad que no.

Serena suspiró de alivio.

—Odio parecer demasiado prudente, pero en serio, después de mi currículum romántico el más mínimo paso hacia la intimidad me produce escalofríos.

—Pues nunca lo hubiera dicho cuando me pediste que tuviéramos una aventura —rió Darien.

—Eso fue un desliz, nada propio de mí. De hecho creo que deberíamos de empezar paso a paso.

Darien asintió. Ir paso a paso era lo mejor, pensó. Mejor que una aventura. Bueno, quizá no fuera mejor, admitió, pero estaba bien.

—Mañana es domingo. ¿Qué te parece quedar para almorzar?

Almorzar, reflexionó Darien quedándose helado por un momento ante la indecisión. Había quedado con Beryl y Malachite a esa misma hora para disuadirlos de que vendieran, recordó.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó Serena entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos celestes.

Su rostro resultaba tan bello a la luz de la luna que Darien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos demasiado separados, ni de que tenía una cómica mancha en medio de la nariz, ni de que sus pálidas mejillas lucían graciosas pecas. Serena era la viva imagen de la perfección, pensó. Y de alguna forma inexplicable había logrado que lo perdonara por todos sus errores.

¿Cómo podía decirle, después de haberle contado que odiaba a los hombres adictos al trabajo, que tenía una cita de negocios en domingo?, se preguntó. Hubiera podido mentir, decirle que se trataba de un almuerzo familiar, pero el hecho de que tuviera negocios hasta con su familia hacía que la situación resultara aún más patética, pensó. No podía cancelar la cita con Beryl y Malachite, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

—Sí, el almuerzo es perfecto —mintió.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes otros planes? —preguntó ella vacilando.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

—¿Qué te parece a las diez?

A las diez, recapacitó Darien. Era la hora a la que debía acudir a casa de Beryl. Quizá pudiera llamarla para rectificar y citarse a las nueve y media, pensó.

—Bien, a las diez —sonrió Darien caminando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, como si no hubiera acordado algo físicamente imposible que iba a causarle problemas.

—Pero si no tuviéramos Shields's nos podríamos llamar de cualquier manera, Smith o Jones. ¡Ese almacén es toda nuestra vida!

Otra vez, pensó Endymion orgulloso. Aquella frase le había salido perfecta, al más puro estilo aburrido y colegial de Darien. No podía ser de otra manera. Darien mismo le había anotado la frase en la mano a modo de chuleta.

Al levantar la vista, no obstante, Endymion descubrió que toda su elocuencia no había servido más que para adormilar a su tío Malachite. Beryl, aburrida hasta la muerte, iba por el cigarrillo mentolado número quince. Extralargo.

—Darien, querido —intervino Beryl—, sabes muy bien que nunca me meto en negocios, y menos aún en lo que respecta al almacén.

Malachite se despertó de repente, pero su sentido del oído no debía de funcionar bien.

—¿Pobres?, pues claro que no somos pobres, pero nadie es tan rico como para darle la espalda a una mina de oro.

—¿Pero no creéis que…? —comenzó a decir Endymion sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tú pensarías diferente si hubieras vivido los tiempos de la Depresión, créeme —aseguró Malachite.

—¡Pero si fue el almacén lo que mantuvo a la familia durante los tiempos de la Depresión! —exclamó Endymion.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Malachite—. ¡A mí no me des lecciones!

Beryl exhaló un largo suspiro mentolado y se encogió de hombros.

—Y si vuelve otra depresión, ¿no sería maravilloso contar con todo ese dinero de Black?

Endymion miró a Beryl y comprendió por primera vez la frustración de Darien, pero lo que no pudo comprender era el abandono de su hermano en un momento tan crucial. Y menos aún por aquella dama de honor, pensó.

Nunca lo entendería. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada de su experiencia con Petzite? El amor debía de ser algo monstruoso cuando hacía que personas tan sensatas como Darien se comportaran de un modo tan irracional, reflexionó. Y no era que Darien hubiera mencionado la palabra amor en relación con Serena, pero mandarlo a él a aquella cita de negocios en su lugar…

Darien debía de estar desesperado, recapacitó.

—Perdona, Darien —intervino Beryl—, sé que esto significa mucho para ti. ¿Es que no vas a discutir más? Normalmente no cedes tan deprisa.

Endymion reflexionó. No se le ocurría nada más. Miró su plato con los restos del melón y, pensando en que era difícil razonar con el estómago vacío, preguntó:

—¿Qué te parecería si pidiéramos un bollo? O una tortilla, si no es mucha molestia. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—¡Eso suena totalmente a tu hermano! —rió Beryl—. Endymion come por toda una legión.

—¡Eso! ¡Una legión de patatas fritas! ¿Qué os parece? —sugirió Malachite.

Beryl lo miró molesta.

—No hablaba de patatas fritas, hablaba de la legión —lo corrigió Beryl.

—¿Es que se va Darien a la legión en un momento tan difícil para la familia?

Endymion sonrió. Beryl suspiró de desesperación.

—No, Darien no, Endymion. Estaba hablando de lo mucho que come Endymion.

—¡Por supuesto que come mucho! —exclamó Malachite—. ¡Es un deportista, el mejor jugador de fútbol que se haya visto!

—Darien, ¿crees que Endymion estaría dispuesto a salir con Mina Black? Le prometí a Diamante Black que trataría de que su hija se lo pasara bien mientras estuviera aquí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Endymion sintiendo un desmayo, pero no de hambre.

—Bueno, dijiste que tú no querías hacerlo.

—Ah, ¿dije eso? —volvió a preguntar maldiciendo en su interior a su hermano por tratar de endosarle a él el trabajito.

—¡Endymion no debe de perder el tiempo escoltando a ninguna dama! —exclamó Malachite—. Es un deportista. Sería mejor que él entretuviera a los hombres de la familia Black. Por ejemplo llevándolos a jugar al golf, o en barca.

—Tienes toda la razón, tío Malachite. No vamos a desperdiciar el talento de Endymion. En todo caso habría que animarlo para que pasara menos tiempo en la oficina y más en los campos de golf.

—Eso está bien —dijo Malachite.

Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, pensó Endymion procediendo a imitar uno de los largos suspiros de su hermano.

—Bien, entonces yo sacaré a Mina a ver la ciudad —acordó Endymion.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó Beryl encantada—. Sé que Mina te va a encantar. Es una criatura adorable.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Endymion pensando en que aquella adorable criatura podría ayudar a su hermano a olvidar a la espantosa Serena—. Y ahora que me he mostrado tan cooperativo, ¿no crees que podrías decirle a tu cocinera que me preparara una tortilla?

—¿Oh, Darien! —rió Beryl—. Te estás volviendo igual que Endymion.

—¿Saliste tarde de la iglesia? —preguntó Serena al ver a Darien aparecer en su puerta a las diez y media.

Y tenía suerte de haber llegado a esa hora, reflexionó Darien. Sacar a Endymion de la cama y convencerlo para que fuera a almorzar con Beryl y con el tío Malachite le había costado un triunfo. Había tenido que rogar y prometerle una paga extra. Darien estaba tan orgulloso de su hazaña que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en una excusa. Y la de Serena sonaba perfecta, pensó.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.

Serena parpadeó perpleja. Según parecía la mejor ropa de Darien consistía en unos vaqueros gastados y ajustados que le marcaban todo el glorioso cuerpo.

—Supongo que los códigos en cuanto a la vestimenta han cambiado desde que no piso una iglesia —comentó.

—Ah, es que siempre llevo ropa de sport a la iglesia, como nadie me ve —contestó Darien mirándose los pantalones.

—¿Que nadie te ve? —repitió Serena frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí —asintió. Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, se dijo—, es que… estoy en el coro.

Aquello sorprendió a Serena. Y la impresionó, por alguna extraña razón.

—No sabía que supieras cantar.

—¿Yo? Pues soy un Caruso —explicó entonando unas cuantas notas para demostrarlo.

—Hmm… ¿y eso es lo que cantas en la iglesia? ¿De qué confesión es?

—Bueno, es de una confesión progresista.

—Deberías de haberme dicho que tenías algo que hacer esta mañana. Podríamos haber quedado a otra hora.

—Tenía miedo de que no lo entendieras.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! —exclamó Serena pensando en que era extraño y precioso que a él le preocupara lo que ella pensara.

Aquél era el corista más sexy de toda Norte América, pero eso era algo que Serena no le iba a confesar. Subieron al coche de Darien y se dirigieron a un restaurante sobre una colina que dominaba el lago Austin. Como la terraza estaba llena ocuparon una mesa en el interior y pidieron café. Serena tenía que recordarse constantemente que no debía de echarle miraditas apasionadas, pero verlo pasar la carta a la camarera con sus musculosos brazos morenos era suficiente como para que se echara a temblar.

Darien se reclinó sobre la silla y estiró las piernas.

—Me encanta relajarme, no hay nada como una larga y lenta mañana de domingo.

—¿En serio? Pero si me han dicho que prácticamente vives en el almacén.

—Pues quien te lo haya dicho es que no me conoce bien.

—Fue Andrew —aseguró Serena.

—Bueno —contestó Darien, cuya expresión plácida se había tornado angustiosa—, desde luego que trabajo, pero durante la semana. De nueve a cinco. Tengo ética en cuestiones laborales, pero nunca dejo que eso eche a perder mi tiempo libre. Un hombre tiene que establecer sus prioridades, después de todo.

Aquellas palabras debieron de resultarle más conmovedoras a Serena que la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, porque se inclinó sobre la mesa y contestó en tono de confidencia:

—¿Podrías creer que una vez salí con un hombre que estaba tan metido en su trabajo que mandó a su mejor amigo a sustituirlo el día de San Valentín? —Darien se echó atrás, pálido—. Supongo que pensaría que no me daría cuenta del cambio —añadió Serena.

—¡Pero eso es horrible!

—Bueno, es una historia con un final feliz —aseguró Serena—. Yo rompí con mi novio, pero su mejor amigo acabó casado con la camarera del restaurante.

Mientras Darien reía, a Serena se le ocurrió pensar que quizá no se estuviera vendiendo bien, como decían en la oficina. Era cierto que atraía calamidades, pero hubiera sido mejor no contar sus vicisitudes amorosas, pensó cambiando de tema:

—¿Te ha contado Lita que me dedico a la publicidad?

—Me dijo que eras fotógrafa —contestó Darien frunciendo el ceño de un modo adorable.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría ser, pero mientras tanto tengo que ganar dinero. Como tú, supongo —añadió sacando del bolso un anuncio de Shields's que había estando leyendo mientras esperaba a Serena—. Y este anuncio no va a ayudarte mucho.

—¿Es malo? —preguntó Darien mientras la camarera servía los platos y él le echaba un vistazo al papel en el que, en términos generales, se exponían artículos con sus precios.

—Yo diría que ni Artemis se mearía en él.

Darien lo examinó detenidamente y asintió.

—Es demasiado sencillo. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta —afirmó mirando para arriba de pronto—. Pero pensé que no querrías hablar de negocios.

—Bueno, es que no me gusta el trabajo mal hecho. Pero por supuesto, si se trata de elegir entre hablar de negocios o de mi lamentable vida amorosa, prefiero los negocios.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Darien con voz ronca—. Pues yo prefiero hablar de tu vida amorosa.

Serena miró aquellos ojos azules y sintió que su corazón zozobraba de nuevo. Había algo de excitante en la forma en que esos ojos parpadeaban brillantes, pero justo cuando creía estar a punto de desmayarse, Darien se distrajo con algo que había en el exterior y se puso pálido. Serena, que no estaba de frente a la ventana, lo miró preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡No! —gritó Darien tirando casi el vaso de zumo, tratando de que ella no mirara hacia afuera.

Tenía que ser Endymion quien apareciera justo en ese momento, se dijo Darien horrorizado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, se preguntó. Se suponía que debía de almorzar con Beryl y Malachite, recordó. Se volvió hacia Serena, tenso, tratando de sonreír, y añadió:

—Acabo de… de ver a alguien, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres ir a saludar?

—No —respondió aprisa—. Me gustaría oírte hablar más sobre publicidad.

Darien le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre el tema, pero no dejó de mirar a Endymion por el rabillo del ojo. Por fin escuchó reír a su hermano, y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Te importaría que hiciera una llamada rápida?

Serena lo miró entre preocupada y burlona, como si sintiera que de alguna forma lo había ofendido.

—Soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Acabo de criticar tu anuncio, y encima ahora tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo. Probablemente preferirías no haber oído hablar nunca de las damas de honor.

—En serio —rió Darien—, necesito hacer esa llamada. Seré rápido. Es a mi… mi madrastra. Es su cumpleaños.

Serena suspiró y sonrió con tal calidez que Darien se sintió culpable.

—¡Qué amable! Ve, corre.

Darien se levantó de la silla a toda prisa prometiéndose a sí mismo ser más considerado en el futuro. Pasó por delante de los teléfonos, atravesó la cocina y salió por la entrada de servicio. Luego rodeó el restaurante y se plantó detrás de un ficus que había cerca de la mesa que ocupaba su hermano con una guapa chica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Endymion? —preguntó indignado.

Endymion se irguió en el asiento, confuso, tratando de averiguar de dónde procedía aquella voz. Su acompañante, una rubia despampanante, se lo indicó:

—Endy, creo que ese árbol te está hablando.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Endymion viéndolo al fin—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eso mismo te lo he preguntado yo. Se suponía que tenías que estar en casa de Beryl.

—Ya conoces a Beryl —respondió Endymion encogiéndose de hombros—, en cuanto me puse a hablar de la venta comenzó a protestar de la cocinera que tenía.

—¿Y no podías haberte quedado un rato más con ella para hablar?

—Lo hubiera hecho, pero me estaba muriendo de hambre. Esa mujer come como un pajarito. No puedes negarme un buen almuerzo después de lo que he hecho por ti.

¿Después de lo que había hecho por él? ¿Pero qué había hecho por él?, se preguntó Darien.

—¡Sólo te pedí un pequeño favor! ¡Y tú has sido incapaz de quedarte ni media hora!

—¡Eh! —se defendió Endymion—, que he conseguido metérmelos en el bolsillo en un tiempo record! De hecho creo que les ha gustado mi actuación más de lo que les gustas tú. Pero luego me entró hambre.

—¿Y tenías que venir precisamente aquí?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que he venido con Serena.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Endymion alerta de pronto, sudando y mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Quién es Serena? —preguntó la rubia.

—No quiero que te vea —añadió Darien.

—Ni yo quiero verla a ella —contestó Endymion mordiendo su tostada.

Darien pensó en el modo de obligar a su hermano a que se marchara. ¿Qué ocurriría si Serena levantaba la vista y lo veía?, se preguntó.

—No quiero que Serena se entere de que somos gemelos idénticos, si se entera se dará cuenta de que fuiste tú quien asistió al ensayo en mi lugar.

—¿Y qué más le da a ella?

—Es que hay dos cosas que ella odia, y una de ellas es la falta de honestidad —contestó Darien.

—¡Pero si tú eres más honesto que un juez con toga! —exclamó Endymion atónito.

Eso mismo era lo que siempre había creído él, pensó Darien.

—Puede que ella no esté muy de acuerdo si descubre que te mandé a ti a sustituirme como padrino en la boda de mis mejores amigos.

Endymion asintió lentamente. Estaba empezando a comprender.

—¿Y cuál es la otra cosa que odia más?

—A los hombres adictos al trabajo.

—¡Pues vas listo! —soltó Endymion.

—Yo no soy adicto al trabajo —protestó Darien—. Bueno, puede que tú lo creas, pero tú crees que todos los que ponen el despertador es porque se van a navegar.

—Pues tengo que decirte que esta mañana he trabajado y te he sacado las castañas del fuego —contestó Endymion orgulloso—. Estabas a punto de echarlo todo a perder, pero yo te he rescatado.

No, se lamentó Darien sintiendo que su corazón se hundía. Aquello sonaba alarmante, pensó.

—¿Que hiciste?

—Ibas a dejar a esa tal Mina Black colgada, y Beryl tenía mucho interés en que salieras con ella, así que te he arreglado una cita para el jueves por la noche.

Un grito desesperado salió de la garganta de Darien, y la mitad de los comensales del restaurante se volvieron hacia ellos.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

—Te he concertado una cita, hermanito —explicó Endymion—. El jueves por la noche. No te olvides de pedirme el teléfono de Mina.

Serena sólo se iba a quedar en Austin una semana, así que no podía perder una preciosa noche vagabundeando con la estúpida heredera de unos grandes almacenes. De ningún modo, se dijo. Tendría que buscar el modo de anular esa cita. Aunque, por supuesto, quizá para el jueves, Serena no quisiera saber ya nada de él, pensó. Sobre todo si no volvía a la mesa de inmediato.

—Por favor, ¿te importaría pedir que te envolvieran el almuerzo y llevártelo a otro lado? Toma, yo te lo pago —añadió sacando la cartera del bolsillo.

—Gracias, hermanito —dijo Endymion, que siempre sabía apreciar el dinero—. Berjerite y yo saldremos de aquí en dos minutos.

¿Berjerite?, se preguntó Darien volviendo atrás sobre sus pasos hacia la mesa donde estaba Serena. Nada más llegar la vio meter algo en su enorme bolso. Probablemente una barra de labios, pensó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Darien mirando a Serena a los ojos y tratando de relajarse—. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Entonces el teléfono móvil de Darien sonó. Y él se quedó helado.

—¿No es tu teléfono? —preguntó Serena mirando la chaqueta colgada del respaldo.

Darien hizo un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad para no contestar de inmediato, como tenía por costumbre. ¿De qué se había estado quejando Serena el día anterior? De los hombres que no podían disfrutar tranquilamente de una comida sin comprobar sus mensajes telefónicos, recordó. ¿Pensaría ella que él era una de esas patéticas criaturas?, se preguntó. ¿Lo era?

—¡Es que no vas a contestar? —preguntó Serena.

Aquella pregunta era todo un permiso, pensó.

—¿Sí?

—¡Chiba! —exclamó la voz de Diamante Black por el auricular—. ¿Dónde has estado? Llevo toda la mañana llamándote al almacén.

Darien le dedicó a Serena una dolorosa sonrisa y contestó:

—Es domingo, ¿sabes? Día de descanso.

—¡Descanso! —gritó el hombre—. Nunca te he oído decir que descansaras. ¿Es así como pretendes ganar millones? No vas a conseguir nada durmiendo.

—No estoy durmiendo, estoy comiendo —contestó Darien, que vio a Serena mirar el reloj subrepticiamente.

—Ayer estuve todo el día tratando de localizarte —se quejó Diamante.

Darien se puso pálido. Después del incidente del buffet había olvidado por completo comprobar sus llamadas, comprendió.

—Bueno, me parece bien cenar el jueves. Yo haré las reservas.

—Espera, espera un momento, hijo —gritó el hombre.

—Es que ahora no tengo tiempo para charlar —contestó Darien viendo que el plato de Serena estaba vacío y el suyo lleno. Serena parecía a punto de estallar—. De hecho tengo que marcharme.

—Pero me ibas a mandar un folleto…

Darien recordó de pronto. Tenía que haberlo hecho el día anterior.

—Te lo mandaré de inmediato —prometió colgando antes de que Black pudiera darle alguna orden más. Luego miró a Serena y sonrió—. Imagínate, me llaman al restaurante —bromeó.

—¿Y te ocurre a menudo? —preguntó Serena en un tono que a Darien le pareció de reproche.

—Desde luego que no —mintió pensando que no debería de haber contestado al teléfono. Darien se esforzó por sonreír y cambió de tema—. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

—Yo voy a ir a pescar —sonrió Serena.

—¿A pescar? —preguntó Darien perplejo, parpadeando.

—Con Jedite.

—¡A pescar con Jedite! ¿Y para qué quieres hacer una cosa así?

—¿Para divertirme? —sugirió Serena pensativa. Darien se inclinó sobre la mesa en cuanto se recuperó del shock.

—Pero pensé que íbamos a hacer algo juntos. Pensé que tenías toda la tarde libre.

—Pues no, por eso te sugerí lo del almuerzo. Jedite me invitó ayer, durante la cena. Y nunca he ido a pescar.

—Ah, pues es muy aburrido —se apresuró Darien a objetar tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión—. Te pasas casi todo el tiempo sentado, esperando. No sé cómo se le ha ocurrido a Jedite invitarte.

—Creo que pensó que me gustaba —rió Serena.

Bien, se dijo Darien. No podía creer que le dieran calabazas por un simple aficionado.

—Te va a aburrir con sus historias sobre la pesca. Créeme, yo me las sé todas.

Serena, inamovible a pesar de lo directo de las palabras de Darien, sonrió. Pescar no era exactamente lo que más le gustaba, pero se alegraba de alejarse de Darien y de la ciudad. Y a él no le iría mal quedarse en segundo lugar, pensó. Además era mejor desaparecer antes de que aquellos ojos azules consiguieran embaucarla para hacer algo que luego pudiera lamentar. Seguía notando algo en Darien que le impedía confiar en él. Por ejemplo, la misteriosa llamada telefónica, reflexionó. Al principio no le había molestado, y como, por suerte, llevaba la cámara en el bolso, se había entretenido tomando instantáneas de las vistas desde aquel lugar. Sin embargo, luego había descubierto que Darien llevaba un móvil en la chaqueta.

¿A dónde había ido?, ¿por qué había mentido?, se preguntó. La excusa del cumpleaños de su madrastra resultaba inverosímil, y además le molestaba que se citara con otra mujer estando con ella.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, Darien, ya me han contado muchas historias de pesca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Significa eso que vamos a perder nuestros privilegios? —preguntó April Jones, del departamento de bolsos.

—¿Y qué hay del plan dental? —añadió Harry Burns nervioso—. Mi hija lleva aparato.

Un grupo de alterados empleados se amontonó al rededor de la mesa de Darien poniéndolo aún más tenso de lo que estaba. Apenas había dormido aquella noche, y todo gracias a que Serena no había dormido en casa de Lita. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que había salido con Jedite, aquello no debía de preocuparle, se dijo Darien.

Después de todo aquella semana tenía asuntos muy importantes que resolver. El miércoles cenaba con Black y sus secuaces, el viernes Beryl daba una fiesta, sin duda para celebrar la venta de Shields's por adelantado, pensó Darien. Y encima, Endymion le había arreglado una cita con otra Black para el jueves. Con Mina, pensó mientras aquel nombre resonaba en su cabeza lleno de sarcasmo.

Hubiera deseado estrangular a Endymion.

Pero en lugar de ello, Darien se esforzó por concentrarse en el aparato dental de la hija de Harry.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Harry, ninguno de vosotros. Este almacén no se venderá —aseguró.

—Y entonces, ese grupo de hombres vestidos de negro que hay abajo, ¿no son de los Black? —preguntó April.

—No sabía que hubiera ningún hombre de traje negro ahí abajo.

—Uno de ellos me ha dicho que pertenece al departamento de seguridad de Black, y que les han ordenado que estudien la distribución del almacén —comentó Harry nervioso.

Aquello era demasiado, pensó Darien levantándose de la silla de golpe.

—Black Corporation está tratando de comprar estos almacenes —explicó omitiendo que la mitad de su familia estaba feliz. Black no tenía derecho a hacer ningún estudio por adelantado, como si la venta estuviera hecha, pensó—. Volved a vuestro trabajo, y si alguno de esos hombres os pregunta algo, mandármelo a mí.

Darien mandó a los empleados por el ascensor y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja. El departamento de seguridad de Black, reflexionó. Seguramente estaban estudiando dónde ocultar las cámaras de vigilancia.

Darien se detuvo un momento al llegar y miró a su alrededor tratando de pillar a los intrusos con las manos en la masa. Por fin vio a uno de ellos en la sección de calcetines y, trazando una línea imaginaria que lo llevara directamente a él, se topó con algo que lo paralizó: Serena estaba en la sección de bañadores. En su interior se desarrolló toda una lucha entre los intereses privados y los profesionales, pero finalmente sus impulsos personales resultaron victoriosos. Darien se dirigió a la sección de bañadores, pero mientras lo hacía no dejaba de prometerse que se mostraría frío.

Serena estaba absorta escogiendo un bañador. Tenía en la mano uno de estilo clásico de una sola pieza, negro y diminuto. Darien no pudo evitar imaginar cómo le sentaría la prenda con aquellas largas piernas y aquel cuerpo esbelto.

Tenía que mantener la calma, se dijo aclarándose la garganta al llegar. El sonido de su carraspeo, sin embargo, resultó demasiado alto. Serena levantó la vista y sonrió.

—¡Eh!

El día en compañía de Jedite debía de haber acabado con ella, pensó Darien. Por eso se había acercado a los almacenes, para verlo a él. Lo de los bañadores no era más que una excusa, pensó sonriendo satisfecho.

—Deberías de haberme dicho que ibas a venir de compras, te habría conseguido un descuento.

Aquella naturalidad en su forma de hablar le hizo sentirse orgulloso.

—¿En serio? —contestó ella encantada—. Iba a llamarte esta mañana. Recibí tus mensajes.

—Ah.

—Los doce mensajes —añadió Serena. Darien frunció el ceño. Debería de haber llevado la cuenta de las veces que la llamaba, se dijo—. Te hubiera llamado anoche, pero llegué a casa demasiado tarde —continuó sin dejar de mirar los bañadores colgados.

—¿Cómo de tarde? —preguntó Darien poniéndose serio.

Aquél no era un asunto que debiera tomarse a la ligera, pensó. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, hacia media noche.

—¡Media noche! Pensé que ibais de pesca.

—Bueno, estuvimos todo el día fuera —rió Serena.

Y parte de la noche, añadió Darien para sus adentros.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Fuimos a cenar.

A cenar, repitió Darien en silencio. Bien, no había nada que temer. ¿O sí?, se preguntó.

—¿Hasta medianoche? ¿En domingo?

—Darien, estoy de vacaciones, y Jedite… —no hacía falta que Serena terminara la frase. Jedite, el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Texas, no necesitaba levantarse pronto, recapacitó—, bueno, me llevó a casa y luego estuvimos charlando un rato…

—¿Quieres decir que Jedite se quedó en tu casa a charlar? ¿Y de qué diablos estuvisteis hablando?

—Teníamos que planear nuestro viaje.

—¿Viaje? —repitió Darien atónito—. ¿A dónde vais?

—A la cabaña que tiene él en el lago. ¿A que suena bien?

¿Bien? Sonaba demasiado bien, pensó Darien mal humorado. La cabaña de Jedite quedaba a varias horas de viaje, recordó.

—¡Pero tendréis que quedaros allí a pasar la noche!

—Sí —asintió Serena contenta—. No he pasado una noche fuera de casa, en plena naturaleza, desde que era Girl Scout.

—¿Y es ésa la razón por la que has venido aquí? ¿para comprarte un bañador e ir al quinto pimiento con Jedite?

Darien miró el bikini sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. Serena suspiró exasperada.

—Sí, pero odio comprar bañadores —contestó sacando un bikini verde absolutamente diminuto—. Es una tortura.

Darien sintió como si le estuvieran apretando todos los tornillos. No podía dejar de imaginarse a Serena con aquel mini bikini ni de pensar que sería Jedite, y no él, quien lo disfrutaría. Aquello era una verdadera injusticia, reflexionó.

—Bueno, quizá yo pueda ayudarte —contestó volviéndose hacia un perchero con prendas más púdicas y modestas—. El triunfo está asegurado cuando se lleva una prenda de las de siempre —añadió sacando un bañador azul marino con una cinta roja en el escote y una faldita de rayas azules y blancas.

—Creo que tuve uno igual a los cinco años —rió Serena.

—A eso me refería, es clásico —contestó Darien contento de haber encontrado una prenda tan poco sexy.

—No te burles, estoy segura de que a mi abuela le hubiera encantado.

—Pero no puedes ir a la cabaña de Jedite en bikini —arremetió de nuevo Darien frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque apenas lo conoces.

—¡Bah! —rió Serena—. Jedite es inofensivo.

—No estés tan segura —la avisó Darien—. Puede que te lo haya parecido, pero en cuanto llegues a la cabaña en bikini…

—Pero si sólo voy a ponérmelo para bañarme —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Aún así, cuando lleguéis a la cabaña por la noche, después de haber pescado todo el día… una cosa así podría sacar a Jedite de sus casillas. ¿Y qué ocurriría si de pronto se convirtiera en un tiburón?

—¿Jedite? —rió Serena—. Eso es ridículo. Jedite es un hombre tranquilo, sensible y pacífico, orientado más que nada hacia la familia.

¿Orientado hacia la familia?, se preguntó Darien.

Nadie estaba más orientado hacia la familia que él, reflexionó. ¿Acaso no estaba tratando de salvar un negocio familiar? ¿No adoraba a los niños?, se preguntó.

Serena lo miró preocupada. Darien desechaba bañadores como un poseso. Aquél era otro de sus extraños comportamientos, pensó. Se negaba a creer que pudiera estar celoso de Jedite. Era absurdo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la conversación favorita de Jedite, aparte de la pesca, era su buen amigo Darien, recapacitó. Jedite le había asegurado que Darien era un tipo formidable, que no era ningún tonto, y sin embargo se estaba comportando como tal, pensó.

—¿Darien? ¿Me estás diciendo acaso que crees que no debo de ir?

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó Darien parpadeando confuso. Quizá hubiera sido un poco pesado, recapacitó—. Es sólo que me resulta raro que lo dejes todo para irte corriendo con él. ¿Y qué hay de…?

—Darien trató de buscar algo que pudiera obligar a Serena a quedarse en Austin. Aparte de él, por supuesto—. ¿Qué hay de Artemis?

—Vendrá con nosotros —aseguró Serena apoyando una mano sobre el brazo de él para calmarlo y consiguiendo, no obstante, el efecto contrario—. No te preocupes, Darien, sólo estoy siguiendo tu consejo. Por primera vez en la vida me estoy relajando.

—Bueno, pero no fue un buen consejo. De hecho es muy malo.

—Anoche —contestó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza—, cuando Jedite me propuso que fuéramos a la cabaña, dudé. Pero luego pensé: ¿y por qué no seguir el consejo de Darien? Sólo por una vez, ¿por qué no relajarme?

Relajarse, reflexionó Darien. Aquello sonaba de maravilla. Sería maravilloso olvidarse de Endymion, de Beryl, de Malachite y de los Black, y echar a correr, reflexionó. Especialmente si lo hacía con Serena. Cuando miraba aquellos ojos celestes todo le parecía sumamente sencillo. Una sola sonrisa de Serena desataba en él todo un lado alegre de su carácter que ni si quiera sabía que existía. Incluso había sentido celos, comprendió. Nunca antes los había experimentado, ni tan siquiera cuando Petzite se fugó. Claro que se había enfadado, se había sentido traicionado, pero no había envidiado a Zafiro, se confesó. Sin embargo, con Serena se sentía como un miserable. Quería todas sus sonrisas, todas sus risas, todos sus comentarios sólo para él, pensó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Jedite el que disfrutara de ello?, se preguntó.

De pronto, Darien hizo un movimiento tan rápido que los sobresaltó a los dos. Tiró de Serena hacia sí y posó los labios sobre los de ella justo cuando los abría atónita.

Serena apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y sin embargo, cuando sus bocas se encontraron, comprendió que aquel beso era exactamente tal y como lo había imaginado una docena de veces. Los labios de Darien eran posesivos y fuertes, y sin embargo había en ellos algo de tierno que la pilló por sorpresa. Serena se sintió completamente envuelta en aquel abrazo masculino, pero libre de explorar y de saborear con su curiosidad femenina aquel beso. Cosa que hizo, y con sumo placer.

Mientras permanecía de pie en el departamento de bañadores, observada Dios sabía por cuántos ojos, Serena comprendió que su idea del hombre perfecto, extinguida en su mente tiempo atrás, volvía a la vida en brazos de Darien. Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron al tiempo que renacía en ella el optimismo romántico avivado por el fuego del deseo. Un deseo que Darien supo transmitirle de la cabeza a los pies.

Darien no había planeado hacerlo, pero aquel beso le pareció perfectamente natural. De pronto comprendió que aquello era lo que había estado deseando hacer desde el primer momento en que la vio con aquel vestido verde lima. Antes de liarlo todo, comprendió. Y mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo el lujurioso placer de su cuerpo contra el de él, se prometió no embrollar las cosas más.

Darien acababa de tomar esa decisión cuando de pronto sintió que Serena se echaba atrás un poco, y luego otro poco más. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Serena abrirlos a su vez, atónita. Ambos se movían en el espacio unidos por los labios y buscando un apoyo sin encontrarlo, aparte de el uno sobre el otro. Un segundo después caían al suelo, aterrizando encima de un perchero de bañadores que tiraron a su paso. El nylon voló por los aires y llovió sobre el suelo alrededor de ellos.

Y, sin embargo, mientras apartaba bolsas de plástico y bañadores y ayudaba a levantarse a Serena, Darien no se sintió molesto. Ni siquiera cuando Leanne Cummings, la empleada del departamento de deportes, corrió a ayudarlos. En lugar de ello se sintió liberado.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Serena apartando la vista de él para ponerse a recoger bañadores.

Luego volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos celestes centellearon inmensamente bellos. Y por eso a Darien le resultó tan sorprendente que, acto seguido, los cerrara y comenzara a regañarlo:

—¿Pero es que estás tonto? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo? —sonrió Darien.

Leanne, la empleada, se acercó a ellos ruborizada, prueba de que había sido testigo del beso.

—¡Señor Chiba! No se preocupe, yo lo recogeré.

Darien asintió agradecido y ayudó a recogerlo todo.

—Cuando la señorita Tsukino termine las compras —ordenó Darien—, por favor, hágale un cincuenta por ciento de descuento.

Entonces, antes de que otro vistazo a los ojos de Serena pudieran tentarlo de repetir aquella experiencia tirando toda la tienda, Darien giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de vuelta a la oficina, saludando al hombre de negro de Black a su paso.

Aquel hombre serio le hizo reír, y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario jocoso:

—La seguridad en este almacén es terrible.

Darien caminó a paso ágil. Se sentía como flotando en el aire. Todo aquel asunto no había conseguido desanimarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Su mente comenzó a proyectar un plan en cuanto se cruzó con su hermano. Saludó a Endymion dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras subían por las escaleras y comentó:

—Bien, nuestros caminos se cruzan.

—Vale —contestó Endymion tenso—, ya sé que son más de las diez, pero es que he tenido que ir a cambiarle el aceite del motor al coche. Es un asunto que no se puede aplazar eternamente, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que no —asintió Darien—. No te preocupes, has llegado justo a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —preguntó Endymion suspicaz.

—Hay cuatro cosas que necesito que hagas por mí, Emdymion —contestó Darien ordenando sus pensamientos.

—Pues si me necesitas de verdad estaré en mi oficina.

Antes de que Endymion pudiera escapar, Darien se lanzó a contarle el plan:

—Lo primero que quiero es que escribas una circular a los empleados contándoles que no habrá ningún cambio en el almacén.

—Pero si no escribo una circular desde… —lo interrumpió Endymion confuso.

—Es como montar en bicicleta —aseguró Darien—. Lo segundo, tengo un anuncio sobre mi mesa. Lo hice mal a propósito para que le resultara poco tentador para Black. Necesito tu opinión.

—Claro, por supuesto —contestó Endymion algo más contento.

—Lo tercero es que le digas a Herman Little que comience a hablar por el almacén de sus peticiones como sindicalista. Dile que puede pasearse por donde quiera con un sándwich en la mano, si le apetece.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Endymion frunciendo el ceño. Darien rió, lo cual confundió aún más a su hermano—. Bueno, ¿y la cuarta cosa?

—Necesito tu barco.

—¿Mi qué? —Endymion se quedó helado.

El problema de ir a pescar, pensó Serena sentada con las piernas colgando por la borda del barco de Jedite con una olvidada caña en las manos, era que dejaba demasiado tiempo para hablar. Según parecía, Jedite había agotado todas sus historias sobre la pesca, y había comenzado su segundo tema favorito: Darien.

—La madre de Darien murió cuando él era pequeño. Creo que tenía cinco años. Y su padre cuando estaba en el instituto. Desde entonces, él ha sido el cabeza de familia del clan de los Chiba.

Y el otro problema era que Serena, demasiado intrigada por el tema, no podía tampoco dejarlo.

—Pues a mí me parece que es una persona impredecible —comentó.

No podía calificar de otra manera a un hombre que la había llamado solterona insaciable y que, tres días más tarde, la había tomado en sus brazos para besarla en medio de unos grandes almacenes, se dijo. Cada vez que recordaba aquel beso se echaba a temblar.

—¿Darien?, ¿impredecible? —rió Jedite—. Es tan regular como un calendario.

Pues nunca ningún hombre-calendario la había besado de aquel modo, reflexionó. Ni nunca hubiera imaginado que el mero contacto de su piel pudiera causarle tal estremecimiento en sus emociones. ¿Relajarse?, se preguntó. Desde que Darien la había besado lo que se había relajado era su sentido común, recapacitó. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraída por un hombre que montaba una escena cada vez que se acercaba a ella?, se preguntó. Aquel hombre se obstinaba en surgir una y otra vez en su mente por mucho que le causara una calamidad detrás de otra.

Y sin embargo toda aquella información que le estaba procurando Jedite la llevaba en otra dirección. Serena conocía la desgracia por experiencia propia, pero perder a ambos padres y sufrir después un divorcio era más de lo que ella hubiera sufrido nunca.

Artemis, tumbado junto a Serena con la panza al sol, parecía estar disfrutando del viaje más que ella. No debía de estar soñando con el atractivo propietario de un gran almacén, pensó.

—¿Te he dicho ya que Darien forma parte de las asociaciones de caridad más importantes de Austin? —dijo Jedite.

Cuanto más elogiaba Jedite a Darien más se preguntaba Serena qué estaba haciendo con una caña de pescar en la mano, cuando Darien y sus expertos labios se habían quedado en la ciudad. De hecho estaba considerando la posibilidad de tirarse al agua y bucear hasta la costa cuando Jedite miró para arriba y exclamó:

—Mira, es el ruido de un motor —Serena miró a lo lejos—. Es el barco de los Chiba. Será Endymion.

Serena observó el barco acercarse y no pudo creerlo cuando vio aquel cabello castaño y aquellos ojos azules tan familiares.

—No, es Darien —dijo ella inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¡Darien!

—¿Darien? —repitió Jedite—. No puedo creer que hayas abandonado el almacén un fin de semana.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Darien acercándose con el barco—. Hace un día precioso, y además sabía que ibais a estar aquí.

—¡Pero eres tan trabajador!

—¿Quién? ¿yo? No hay nada tan refrescante como dejar los problemas atrás.

Sin querer, Serena recordó el beso y miró a Darien. Sus ojos azules ardían clavados sobre ella. Era evidente que él estaba pensando en lo mismo, se dijo.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para pescar con mis nuevos gusanos. ¿Te has traído la caña?

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Darien tratando de parecer contrariado—, me olvidé de la caña. Sólo quería nadar y relajarme un poco —añadió volviéndose hacia Serena—. ¿Te interesaría venir a bañarte a Miller's Hole? Está muy cerca de aquí.

—Pues me gustaría descansar un rato —contestó ella mirando a Jedite, su anfitrión, como si la pesca la hubiera dejado exhausta—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—¿A Miller's Hole? Allí no hay nada que pescar.

Serena sintió que se sofocaba cuando Darien los ayudó a ella y a Artemis a subir a su barco.

—¿Has traído el bañador? —preguntó Darien mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Por supuesto. Y, a propósito, gracias por el descuento.

Serena llevaba el bañador debajo de una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos.

—¿Y has vuelto a caerte encima de algún otro perchero? —preguntó Darien cuando se hubieron alejado.

—Un verdadero caballero nunca habría sacado a relucir ese tema.

—Un verdadero caballero no te habría raptado en medio de unos grandes almacenes —contestó él con una de aquellas sonrisas que le paraban el corazón.

Echaron el ancla en una pequeña cala, un lugar perfecto de aguas azules y cristalinas en el que nadar. El agua parecía tan fresca y apetecible que Serena estuvo a punto de desnudarse sin pensarlo. Pero entonces se acordó de Darien. No era modesta, pero sentía cierto reparo a mostrarse en bañador ante un extraño, así que esperó a que Darien se quitara la camiseta y se zambullera en el agua.

Se quitó el pantalón y se dejó la camiseta, sacando las piernas por encima de la barca y disfrutando de las vistas, pero no del agua ni de los pinos. Sus ojos permanecieron irresistiblemente clavados sobre el torso de Darien. Darien dejó de nadar y sonrió.

—No me digas que tienes miedo de los tiburones —bromeó.

—Estaba pensando en que quizá deberíamos de llevar chaleco salvavidas.

—¿Es que no sabes nadar?

—Sí, pero considerando nuestro récord de calamidades puede que fuera mejor tomar ciertas precauciones.

—Fui guardacostas en el instituto —aseguró él.

—Bueno, ya me has salvado una vez.

—¿De qué?

—Del aburrimiento —replicó Serena—. La próxima vez recuérdame que no debo de relajarme con un hombre enamorado de los anzuelos.

La risa de Darien fue interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono móvil. Serena miró el aparato y luego se volvió hacia Darien. Estaba tan paralizado que temió que se ahogara.

—¿Quieres contestar?

Los labios de Darien esbozaron una sonrisa. Nunca había dejado de contestar al teléfono, pensó. Pero en ese momento estaba cortejando a Serena, no atendiendo negocios. Aquello demostraría definitivamente que no era un adicto al trabajo, un esclavo de la tecnología, se dijo. Además lo más probable era que se tratara de Black, con quien no quería hablar.

¿Pero qué ocurriría si no fuera Black?, ¿qué ocurriría si fuera Endymion?, se preguntó. Quizá se tratara de una emergencia, pensó. Darien se puso tenso mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

—Quizá se trate de algo importante, de un asunto de negocios —dijo Serena torturándolo sin saberlo.

Darien se esforzó por encogerse de hombros con naturalidad.

—¡Al diablo con los negocios! Declaro este día de vacaciones.

Aquellas palabras pudieron carecer del debido entusiasmo, pero llenaron a Serena de admiración. No eran tantas las personas que se resistían a contestar al teléfono, pensó. Cuando por fin éste dejó de sonar, Serena se puso en pie sintiendo de pronto una tremenda urgencia por juguetear con Darien. Había decidido que él, inconscientemente, acababa de descubrir un poderoso afrodisíaco: no contestar al teléfono.

Lo miró a los ojos y no vio en ellos sino una sana excitación masculina.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de ese modo tan impúdico? Me da vergüenza.

—Sólo sentía curiosidad por ver cuál bañador habías escogido al final.

—Pues no vas a llevarte ninguna sorpresa, lo escogiste tú —rió ella.

Serena se quitó la camiseta descubriendo el púdico bañador con faldita a rayas.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó poniendo la pose de una modelo.

—Que la próxima vez que vea a una mujer comprándose un bañador mantendré la boca cerrada —contestó Darien desilusionado.

Serena se tiró al agua y buceó hacia Darien.

—¡Qué maravilla! En casa nunca puedo nadar.

—Creía que Nueva York era una isla.

—Pero el agua no es precisamente cristalina.

Darien estaba en forma, estaba acostumbrado a nadar y no había perdido el aliento. Serena, en cambio, se sentía como si hubiera cruzado el canal de la Mancha.

—Aquí —dijo él alcanzándola.

Serena se agarró a los hombros de Darien como si fuera un salvavidas. Darien, nadando hacia atrás, la llevó suavemente por el agua haciéndola sentirse como Esther Williams en uno de aquellos viejos musicales acuáticos.

De pronto Darien se detuvo y sus ojos se oscurecieron por un deseo sensual. Había visto aquella expresión antes, en el departamento de bañadores del almacén, pensó Serena sintiendo vértigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Se sentía como si caminara por el aire. Por primera vez en su vida encontraba a un hombre que no deseaba mantenerla a distancia. Al contrario, Darien y ella parecían incapaces de dejar de tocarse, de dejar de besarse. En un solo día se habían hecho adictos el uno al otro, pensó. Seguían colgados en medio de ninguna parte, tierra de libertad, y Serena sentía deseos de tirarse por aquel precipicio, jubilosa y atemorizada al mismo tiempo.

Serena caminó hacia el lago y notó que Artemis husmeaba cerca de un enorme pino. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y descubrió a Darien, de espaldas a ella, hablando por el móvil.

Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué tenía que hablar por teléfono escondido tras un árbol. Se aclaró la garganta y Darien, sobresaltado, se volvió. Su expresión era la de alguien a quien hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

—Te llamaré más tarde, Endymion —se despidió colgando el teléfono. Luego sonrió. Quizá demasiado, pensó Serena—. No te he visto llegar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Darien rió. Un poco nervioso, creyó Serena.

—Se me ocurrió llamar a la oficina.

—Endymion es tu hermano, ¿verdad? Me lo dijo Jedite.

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia el lago con Artemis tras ellos moviendo la cola. Darien hizo una mueca. Bastante malo era que lo hubiera pillado llamando por teléfono para encima tener que preocuparse de si Serena sabía que tenía un hermano gemelo, pensó. Aunque tampoco deseaba mantenerlo en secreto para siempre.

Antes o después tendría que decírselo, lo importante era encontrar el momento adecuado, pensó.

Y no había momento mejor que aquél. Darien tomó la mano de Serena y comenzó:

—Serena, hay algo que quiero contarte.

Serena se quedó helada, con los ojos fijos en los de Darien, que la miraban serios. Ya estaba, pensó. Había llegado el momento de abandonarla. Por alguna estúpida razón se había relajado, había bajado la guardia y había olvidado lo deprisa que sucedía todo siempre.

—No me lo digas, ya me lo imagino.

—¿De verdad?

—Tienes una novia escondida por ahí, una modelo —suspiró Serena.

—No —contestó Darien sorprendido.

—Vas a abandonar tu trabajo para irte a un monasterio en el Himalaya.

—No —rió Darien perplejo—. Disculpa pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Serena, arriesgándose a parecer una neurótica, confesó:

—Te estoy contando las excusas que se inventan los hombres para no comprometerse. Al menos conmigo.

—¿Y te han dado todas esas excusas?

—En los últimos tres años —asintió Serena.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Y eso del monasterio?

—Eso fue con Kevin. Ahora es el hermano Kevin. Sí, abrazó el celibato —aquella era una larga y triste historia, demasiado humillante como para contar los detalles, sin embargo Serena añadió—: Nunca mencionó la India o el Budismo, pero ya ves.

—Pues una cosa así podría haberte hecho perder la fe en los hombres —comentó Darien.

—Quizá entonces comprendas por qué valoro tanto la honestidad —afirmó Serena—. No hay nada peor que engañar a los demás.

—Sí —confirmó Darien tragando fuerte.

—Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que confesarme, Darien, puedes ser sincero hasta la brutalidad. Si de algo me ha servido mi lamentable historia amorosa ha sido como vacuna, no vas a romperme el corazón.

Darien se sintió emocionado ante aquella súplica. Después de lo que acababa de contarle, ¿qué importancia podía tener un simple intercambio de gemelos idénticos en una sola ocasión?, se preguntó. Y sin embargo aquello podía ser la gota que colmara el vaso, recapacitó.

—Pero tienes que haber salido victoriosa en alguna ocasión, nadie tiene tan mala suerte —comentó.

—Estuve a punto, una vez. Barry Delaney, un chico que iba rompiendo corazones, me pidió que fuera su acompañante en el baile del instituto. Creí que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo, pero a mitad del baile, mientras bailábamos mi canción favorita, me di cuenta de que no estaba bailando con Barry, sino con Larry.

Darien se paró de pronto. Toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

—Era su hermano gemelo, un chico al que se le consideraba caso perdido —Darien se sintió enfermo—. Creo que tenía una fijación conmigo, su hermano sólo trataba de ayudarlo.

Darien sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno, fue otro de mis fracasos —continuó Serena riendo—. Pero dime, ¿qué ibas a contarme?

¿Cómo podía explicarle el engaño después de aquello?, se preguntó Darien.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y preparándose para lo peor.

Los atormentados ojos de Darien resultaron muy elocuentes, pero él, en lugar de confesarle que estaba casado en secreto o que quería dedicarse a la vida monacal, sonrió ampliamente y contestó:

—No sé por qué te has puesto tan seria, simplemente iba a confesarte que… que nunca me había importado nadie tanto, Serena.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena perpleja.

—Sé lo que opinas de las citas y de salir con hombres y todo eso, pero quiero que salgamos juntos cuando volvamos a Austin. Ya sabes, para citarnos en toda regla: trajes elegantes, restaurantes caros, velas y todo eso.

Mientras asimilaba las palabras de Darien, Serena deseó tirarse de los pelos por ser tan paranoica.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría —contestó mientras el júbilo se apoderaba de su corazón.

Darien sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos para posar sobre sus labios un largo beso.

Darien entró en la oficina medio bailando.

—Que me llamen irresponsable —comentó en voz alta alcanzando el teléfono para pedir que le mandaran una docena de rosas rosas a Serena.

La noche anterior, al volver del lago, Serena y él habían encargado una pizza y alquilado una película de vídeo. Nada le importó que la pizza pareciera de cartón ni que un montón de edificios estallaran por los aires en la película. La verdadera pirotecnia había tenido lugar en su corazón, comprendió.

Podía jurar que estaba enamorado. «¡El amor!», suspiró. Toda su vida había cambiado en tan sólo cuatro días, pensó mientras colgaba el telé apareció en el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Bueno! ¡Has vuelto!

—No te preocupes por tu precioso barco, hermano. Te lo dejé con el tanque lleno —sonrió.

—¡Pero por Dios! —exclamó Endymion sentándose frente a él—. Darien, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Nunca me había encontrado mejor!

—¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es esta semana?

—Ya me lo estás contando tú. ¿Sabes cuál es el libro favorito de Serena?

—No —contestó Endymion frunciendo el ceño confuso.

—_To kill a Mockingbird_ —rió Darien—. El mismo que el mío. ¿No es increíble?

—Increíble —confirmó Endymion carraspeando—. No sé si lo habrás olvidado, pero tenemos un problema entre manos aquí, en la oficina.

—Espera —contestó Darien levantando una mano—. Déjame que te enseñe algo —añadió abriendo un cajón de la mesa y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo con un colgante de oro en forma de cámara que iba a regalarle a Serena para que se lo colgara del brazalete—. Ayer compré esto.

—¡Has perdido los papeles, Darien! —le reprochó Endymion—. ¡Tienes responsabilidades aquí que has estado ignorando!

Aquella regañina sonaba igual a las que Darien le había echado a Endymion durante añ apenas parecía Darien, pensó Endymion observando su atuendo de vaqueros gastados. Aquel día él llevaba un traje oscuro, para variar. Darienrió.

—Es alucinante, el almacén no se ha hundido en mi ausencia —comentó contento.

—Te das cuenta de que mientras tú salías a hacer monerías con esa dama de honor, Beryl ha ido tres veces a cenar con Black y su hija, y los secuaces de Black han llevado al tío Malachite a jugar a todos los campeonatos de golf de la zona?

Darien rió.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, Darien —continuó Endymion—. Tenemos que empezar a hacer algo ya. Ayer, en tu ausencia, hice llegar una circular a los empleados en la que les decía que podían vestirse a su antojo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Todos los días hasta nueva orden, es decir, hasta que se vaya Black. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta, considerando el atuendo que traes hoy.

—Me apeteció ponerme algo cómodo —contestó Darien encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y no has caído en la cuenta de que Fred, el portero, lleva pantalones cortos y una camiseta?

De hecho Darien creía recordar que aquel día algo le había parecido anormal, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. En realidad comenzaba a comprender a dónde quería llegar Endymion. Black, con su carácter disciplinado y militar, aborrecería que los empleados llevaran pantalones cortos, pensó.

—Bien pensado.

—Pero estas estrategias no van a llevarnos muy lejos. Ya es hora de hacerle saber a Black que no vamos a vender. Ha llegado el momento de la gran cena.

—Como tú digas. Serena y yo hemos quedado para cenar hoy.

Endymion lo miró como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

—¿Hoy? ¡Pero si hoy ibas a ir a cenar con Black y sus secuaces!

—Puedes ir tú.

—¿Yo? ¡Ooh, no!

—Endymion, sólo por esta vez!

—Eso es lo que me dijiste la última vez —contestó Endymion sacudiendo la cabeza enfáticamente.

—No sabes lo que significa esta noche para mí —rogó Darien.

—¿Y qué me dices de lo que significa esta noche para el almacén, para nuestro futuro?

Darien se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano lleno de desesperación.

—Yo también estoy hablando del futuro, Endymion. Acuérdate de la vida que llevaba antes de conocer a Serena. Para mí, durante todo el año pasado, el futuro era algo en lo que no quería pensar, y cuando lo hacía se me presentaba como algo gris e interminablemente aburrido, repleto de trabajo. Ahora he conocido a Serena, y me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

—Lo siento, hermano. No me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ti —dijo Endymion mirando la cajita y luego a Darien—. Está bien, lo haré yo.

Darien se puso en pie y lo guió hasta la puerta.

—Aprecio mucho tu gesto. Endymion. Sé que puedo confiar en ti —Darien empujó ligeramente a su hermano por la puerta.

Darien se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a mirar la correspondencia. Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron, pero ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

—Entra —dijo pensando que sería su secretaria.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que comprendiera que nadie respondía, y antes de que pudiera mirar para arriba una fotografía cayó sobre su mesa. La habían tomado en el restaurante en el que y él habían ido a almorzar. Era una vista del lago, pero en un rincón aparecía Endymion, sentado a una mesa y sonriendo, con una rubia a su lado. Era una foto muy bonita, pensó. Serena tenía talento con la cámara.

Pero él estaba en un apuro, pensó.

—Acabo de ir de la tienda de revelado de fotos. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando lo he visto.

—Serena, puedo explicártelo —alegó Darien callando de inmediato.

¿Cómo empezar?, se preguntó. ¿Quizá algo así como «recuerdas el baile del instituto»?

—No, no quiero que me expliques con todo lujo de detalles la forma en que me has engañado —dijo Serena con ojos que expresaban su dolor.

—¡No es lo que parece!

—Me pareció raro que aparecieras tan tarde y sin aliento, pero ahora lo comprendo. ¡Estabas cansado de correr tras tanta mujer! Seguramente tenías un harén entero escondido en el restaurante.

—No seas absurda, sólo fue esa mujer…

—Quién era?

La mente de Darien comenzó a pensar deprisa, tratando de recordar.

—¿Berjerite?

—¿Berjerite la top model? —preguntó Serena desalentada.

—Es posible —contestó Darien, a quien la chica le había resultado familiar.

—Bueno, al menos he mejorado algo desde lo de la modelo de Sears —comentó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula.

—¡No es lo que estás pensando, Serena —se defendió Darien poniéndose en pie y atravesando la habitación.

Serena, sin embargo, caminaba ya hacia la puerta.

—Pensé que serías diferente, Darien. Por un día llegué incluso a creer que tú serías quien cambiara mi destino, pero ahora preferiría no volver a verte.

Serena salió corriendo de la oficina dejando a Darien atónito. Se sentía tan desorientado como si hubiera pasado un tornado. Quería correr tras ella, pero algo lo detenía. Serena tenía razón, recapacitó. Había sido deshonesto con ella desde el principio. Podía haberle contado la verdad innumerables veces, pensó, pero no lo había hecho por miedo a perderla. Y sin embargo acababa de ocurrir lo que más se temía.

Endymion asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Esa que corría como una loca, ¿era la que yo creo que era?

—Sí, era Serena —suspiró Darien desplomándose sobre la silla y ofreciéndole la fotografía a su hermano—. Vino a traerme esto. Creyó que era yo.

—Pero si tú también sales, ¿lo ves? —contestó Endymion señalando un codo que sobresalía desde detrás de un ficus—. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

—No creí que la reconfortara demasiado ese codo detrás del ficus —dijo Darien enterrando la cabeza entre las manos—. Se quedó demasiado sorprendida con la rubia que había a tu lado. Por cierto, no me dijiste que fuera modelo.

—Bueno, trata de ver el lado positivo —argumentó Endymion—. Si hubiera tomado la foto quince segundos más tarde te habría sacado besándote con la rubia.

—Bueno, esto resuelve otro problema.

—¿Cuál?

—La cena. Supongo que al final podré asistir.

—Darien —sacudió Endymion la cabeza—, no seas tonto. Ve tras ella y explícaselo. Tendría que ser muy poco razonable para no aceptar que ése soy yo.

—Pero ella no sabe nada de ti.

—¿Es que no le has dicho que tienes un hermano? —preguntó Endymion sorprendido.

—Peor aún. No le dije que tenía un hermano gemelo. No pude.

—¿Y por qué no, por el amor de Dios? —volvió a preguntar Endymion perplejo—. Has estado con ella dos días enteros. ¿Qué pasó?

—Barry y Larry —gruñó Darien.

Endymion lo miró confuso. Se sentía fatal. Después de todo había sido él, un bocazas, el que lo había estropeado todo desde el principio, pensó. Hubiera deseado poder hacer algo para ayudar a Darien.

Y de repente se le ocurrió. Podía volver a hacerse pasar por él, pensó.

Era extraño, pero una semana antes nunca se le habría ocurrido intentarlo. Sin embargo, durante los últimos días, había aprendido algo: que Darien no era la única persona útil de la familia.

Pero si podía salvar el negocio familiar también podía salvar un romance, decidió. Recogió la caja de terciopelo de la mesa de Darien y se la guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la oficina.

Serena no consiguió calmarse hasta llegar a casa. Y entonces llegaron las flores con una nota: _«¡Te veré esta noche!»_ ¿Acaso creía que saldría con él a cenar después de lo ocurrido?, se preguntó. ¿Saldría?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. No, se dijo decidida. No iba a echarse a llorar por un hombre al que apenas conocía. Era ridículo, pensó.

No, se mintió a sí misma. Había pasado por cosas mucho peores. Sin embargo, por mucho que tratara de recordar, nunca se había sentido tan desesperada como entonces.

Artemis comenzó a ladrar. Al principio Serena casi no se dio cuenta, pero luego el timbre de la puerta sonó. Serena, acalorada y nerviosa, corrió a abrir. Era Darien, con su traje oscuro y un ramo de rosas. Pero rojas, en esa ocasión.

—Lo siento —dijo él tenso, alargando el ramo.

Serena sintió que su corazón helado comenzaba a derretirse, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos no vio en ellos tanto remordimiento como el que había visto en la oficina. De hecho resultaban tan fríos que logró controlarse. Tomó las flores y contestó:

—Y supongo que ahora vas a decirme que hay una explicación racional para todo esto.

—Sí, hay una explicación, pero no sé si es muy racional.

—Pues me gustaría oírla —añadió ella apretando los labios.

—Entonces ven a cenar conmigo esta noche. En cuanto nos hayamos calmado lo veremos todo de otra forma.

Había tenido tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y sin embargo no tenía tiempo para darle explicaciones, pensó Serena. Nunca más volvería a comportarse como una idiota. Sin embargo, ¿qué mal había en escuchar lo que tuviera que decir?, se preguntó.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

—Está bien, a las siete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Diamante Black entró en el Sunset Grill delante de Darien y cuatro de sus subordinados como un general. Era evidente que pretendía dirigir aquella cena como si se tratara de una batalla más.

—¡Mesa para seis! —gritó a la camarera.

—Tenemos reserva a nombre de Chiba —añadió Darien.

—Ah, sí, Chiba, para seis. Vengan por aquí, por favor.

Mientras la camarera los llevaba por los pasillos a los que daban los pequeños reservados íntimos, Darien asomaba la cabeza por todos ellos tratando de olvidar la encantadora noche que lo esperaba. Por mucho que quisiera concentrarse en los negocios su mente estaba en otra parte.

Qué diferente hubiera debido de ser aquella noche para él, recapacitó. Hubiera debido de cenar con Serena en uno de aquellos reservados, con toda la noche por delante. Estaba tan absorto imaginándolo que por un momento casi creyó verlo en la realidad. Ella llevaba un vestido corto negro y el pelo recogido en la nuca, mostrando un encantador y cremoso cuello, y al otro lado de la mesa estaba él, mirando la carta.

Aquella visión fue tan real que Darien creyó volverse loco. Pero entonces comprendió. No era producto de su imaginación, Endymion estaba sentado a la mesa con Serena.

Se quedó parado detrás de la puerta, mirando a la pareja. ¿Qué diablos creía Endymion que estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su hermano cuando un gruñido fuerte lo sobresaltó:

—¿Te ocurre algo, hijo? —preguntó Black.

—No, señor.

Su cuerpo se movía como en un estado de trance hacia la mesa en la que iban a celebrarse los negocios, pero su mente seguía anclada en la mesa para dos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Endymion?, ¿robarle la novia?, se preguntó.

—¡Chiba! —gritó Diamante desde la cabecera de la mesa—. ¡Por Dios, hombre!, ¿dónde te metes?

Darien trató de aclarar sus ideas y de concentrarse en el señor Black. Al menos consiguió sentarse en la mesa adecuada, pensó.

—Lo siento. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Tenemos que hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas, hijo —contestó Diamante impaciente—. Lo primero de todo sobre una cuestión en relación con tus empleados.

Darien abrió la carta y miró a su alrededor. Nadie la había abierto aún.

—Disculpe pero, ¿no deberíamos de pedir primero?

—Yo siempre pido lo mismo —replicó Diamante—. Un bistec, lo mismo que mis empleados. No tiene sentido perder el tiempo con la comida.

—¡Qué eficiente! —musitó Darien cerrando la carta y tragando.

Mientras Black continuaba hablando sobre la vestimenta de los empleados, Darien trataba de concentrarse en la cena. Sin embargo su mente se desviaba del tema.

¿Qué habría pedido Serena?, se preguntó. Y más importante aún, ¿qué le estaría contando Endymion? De pronto, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, se levantó.

—Disculpen, volveré enseguida.

Sin dar más explicaciones salió del comedor y corrió hacia el hall. Se paró delante de la puerta del reservado de su hermano y agitó las manos hasta que consiguió llamar su atención. Entonces le habló por medio de gestos y le dijo que se reuniría con él en los teléfonos.

Endymion era todo sonrisas cuando por fin se encontraron.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo llevo bien o no?

—¿Que si llevas bien qué? —preguntó Darien furioso.

—Le pedí a Serena que viniera para que pudierais hablar y arreglar las cosas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo si estoy atrapado dos mesas más allá? —preguntó Darien girando los ojos en sus órbitas.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —dijo Endymion comenzando a soltarse el nudo de la corbata—. ¿Te acuerdas de que te pregunté qué ibas a ponerte esta noche? Esta es la razón. Los dos llevamos traje azul y camisa blanca. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiarnos la corbata —Darien frunció el ceño escéptico—. Es muy sencillo, Darien. Créeme, después de esta noche comprenderás que yo tenía razón.

—Creo que estás loco —contestó Darien.

—Es por tu propio bien —alegó Endymion—. Ya he hecho los preliminares de una disculpa. Ahora te toca a ti explicarle la verdad.

Había una pequeñísima posibilidad de que aquello saliera bien, pensó Darien. Por muy ridículo que fuera el plan de Endymion aquello le brindaba la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Serena.

—Está bien —accedió quitándose la corbata.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está Black?

Darien le señaló la dirección y, tras respirar hondo, se dirigió a la mesa de Serena con el corazón tamborileando nervioso como si fuera a actuar en un teatro de Broadway.

Se sentó a la mesa, a la luz de la vela, y observó que todo era tal y como había soñado que fuera: seductor. Sin embargo los ojos celestes de Serena lo miraban solemnes. Según parecía, Endymion no había hecho demasiados progresos en lo relativo a las disculpas, pensó.

—Lo siento, no esperaba tardar tanto y dejarte sola en la mesa.

—No importa. Puedes continuar.

—¿Continuar con qué?

Los ojos de Serena brillaron escépticos.

—Estabas a punto de explicarme por qué estabas sentado con Berjerite cuando se suponía que habías ido a hablar por teléfono.

—Ah —tragó Darien. Aquel era el peor momento para retomar una conversación, pensó—. La verdad es, Serena, que…

Larry y Barry aparecieron entonces en el horizonte de su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que había sido su hermano, y no él, quien había conseguido finalmente aquella cita para cenar?, se preguntó. ¿Qué pensaría entonces Serena de él?

Serena suspiró y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa como si fuera a levantarse para marcharse.

—Sabía que venir aquí no era una buena idea.

—¡No espera! —rogó Darien alargando una mano para tomar la de Serena. Ella volvió a sentarse—. Serena, escucha. Esa mujer simplemente estaba haciendo un trabajo de publicidad para el almacén. La vi por la ventana y no quise que pensaras que estaba tratando de deshacerme de ti. Fue una estupidez, lo sé, un comportamiento infantil, pero la verdad es que ella no significa nada para mí. No sé por qué me comporté de un modo tan tonto. Lo siento.

Las mejillas de Serena comenzaron a sonrojarse mientras miraba sus manos unidas sobre el mantel.

—Bueno, sinceramente, no sé por qué me marché de ese modo de tu oficina —dijo ella entonces—. Esta tarde me sentí como una tonta después de haberlo hecho. Supongo que después de lo del lago y de lo de anoche, viendo la película abrazados en el sofá…

Darien asintió. Sólo de pensar en abrazarla en el sofá se puso tenso. Apenas podía esperar a terminar la cena. Serena sonrió, inconsciente de su agonía.

—No se me ocurrió pensar que cuando tomé la foto apenas nos conocíamos —continuó Serena—. Y sin embargo me estaba comportando como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ti.

Lo cierto era que Darien deseaba que ella tuviera derechos sobre él. ¿Pero cómo explicárselo?, se preguntó. Era la primera mujer a la que verdaderamente sentía que quería pertenecer, incluso después de haber estado casado. Aquello era toda una novedad, comprendió.

—La comida —dijo ella viendo llegar a la camarera.

Darien miró el plato de Serena con aprobación. Pollo. Su estómago rugió. Luego la camarera le sirvió el suyo. Venado, observó con desagrado.

—Su venado, señor. Hay un hombre en el hall que me ha pedido que le de esto.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Serena.

Serena se refería a la nota, pero Darien fijó la vista en el plato mientras desdoblaba el papel.

—Después de ver Bambi ya nunca me volvió a gustar el venado.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo has pedido? —preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido.

Buena pregunta, pensó Darien leyendo la nota de Endymion: _¿De qué está hablando este tipo? ¿Por favor; podrías venir a explicármelo? E._

Darien dobló el papel y se puso en pie.

—¿Quieres disculparme un momento, por favor? Ha ocurrido algo en el almacén.

—Espero que no sea nada serio —dijo Serena preocupada.

En esa ocasión, cuando Darien se encontró con su hermano junto a los teléfonos, Endymion parecía nervioso y se había quitado ya la corbata.

—Tienes que volver con Black. Está hablando de hacer inventarios cada cinco años y de vigilar la situación con hacienda y un montón de cosas más sobre las que no tengo ni idea.

—¿Y no podías haber cambiado de tema? Estaba tratando de calmar a Serena —contestó Darien quitándose la corbata a regañadientes.

—¡Pero es que no entiendo, chico! —exclamó Endymion sorprendido de que su hermano no se sintiera más agradecido después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Endymion volvió a la mesa de Serena.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto —asintió Endymion.

Al menos la cena era mejor en esa mesa, pensó. Serena parpadeó mientras lo observaba comer.

—¿Y cuál era la emergencia en el almacén?

—¿Emergencia? —repitió Endymion comprendiendo que aquélla debía de haber sido la excusa de Darien. Endymion se encogió de hombros y buscó algo que decir—: Ah pues… había fuego.

—¡Fuego! ¡Dios mío! ¿Y no deberías de ir…?

—Ya está sofocado —aseguró Endymion lanzándose sobre el venado.

Serena lo observaba asombrada, parecía disfrutar comiéndose a Bambi.

Endymion, mientras tanto, estaba preguntándose qué podía decir para romper el hielo. Entonces recordó la cajita de terciopelo. Había olvidado dársela a Darien al cambiarse las corbatas. Quizá no fuera mala idea, pensó. Darien parecía un poco lento resolviendo los problemas de aquella mesa, pero él tomaría el relevo y correría más rápido que nunca.

Tragó la carne, dio un trago de vino y miró a Serena.

—Tengo algo para ti, muñeca.

—¿Cómo dices? —frunció el ceño Serena.

Endymion sonrió ampliamente, sacó la cajita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la tendió.

—Es para ti —Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. Endymion rió impaciente—. Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada. ¡Ábrela!

—No deberías de haberlo hecho —dijo ella alargando la mano—. Si es por lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde…

—¡Qué va! ¡Lo había comprado antes de que te pusieras como una fiera!

Serena dejó la caja amedrentada.

—Escucha, parece que no crees verdaderamente que sienta lo de esta tarde.

—Te creo, te creo —contestó Endymion aprisa, preguntándose si aquella mujer no tenía sentido del humor—. Vamos, ábrela.

Serena apretó los labios y tomó de nuevo la caja con sumo cuidado, como si hubiera en ella un explosivo. Endymion giró los ojos en sus órbitas. Luego, mientras ella lo abría, el pánico se apoderó de él. Ni siquiera sabía qué había dentro, pensó. Suponía que se trataría de un broche pero, ¿qué ocurriría si no era así? ¿qué ocurriría si fuera un anillo de compromiso?, se preguntó.

—¡Espera! —gritó moviendo las manos frenético—. ¡No lo abras!

Serena, perpleja, levantó la vista.

—¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué hacer si era un anillo de compromiso?, se preguntó. No podía pedirle que se casara con él simplemente porque no se le ocurría otro tema de conversación, pensó. Pero si Darien había comprado el anillo seguro que le parecía bien. Sin embargo quizá su hermano fuera de los que preferían tratar aquel tipo de asuntos en privado, recapacitó. No obstante era demasiado tarde, no podía quitarle la caja.

—No. nada —suspiró—. Adelante.

—Darien, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Por supuesto que sí, pensó Endymion. Si era un anillo de compromiso, ¿no debía de arrodillarse?, pero si no era un anillo de compromiso iba a hacer el ridículo, pensó. Por fin arregló la situación tirando la servilleta al suelo. Y una vez de rodillas para recogerla contestó:

—No, todo va bien. Ábrela, deprisa.

Serena la abrió y silbó. Endymion sonrió. Misión cumplida, pensó.

Lo cierto era que se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a los romances, reflexionó. Tenía que admitir que después de observar a su hermano sufrir con todo aquel asunto había sentido cierta curiosidad sobre el amor. Quizá hubiera en él algo que no había visto antes, recapacitó. De hecho, cuando vio el rostro emocionado de Serena, su corazón tembló.

Serena levantó la joya de oro. No era un anillo, era simplemente un colgante, observó. Endymion se levantó del suelo sintiendo hasta cierto punto una decepción.

—¡Oh, qué bonito, que original, qué…! —exclamó Serena emocionada.

—¡Qué chatarra! —musitó Endymion.

—¿Cómo? —frunció ella el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta? ¿De verdad?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —contestó Serena levantando el brazo con el brazalete—. Aquí, ponlo aquí.

—¿Quieres que me ponga tu brazalete?

—No, tonto —rió Serena—. Que pongas el colgante en el brazalete.

Era curioso, pero no estaba muy segura de que poder llegar a acostumbrarse nunca al modo de ser de Darien, pensó Serena. A veces se mostraba amable y considerado, otras distante y duro, reflexionó. Y aunque estuviera haciendo algo agradable como en aquel momento cierta frialdad superficial en sus maneras le resultaba desagradable.

Una sensación de culpabilidad la embargó mientras observaba los largos dedos de Darien acariciando la joya. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan crítica cuando estaba loca por él?, se preguntó.

—Oh, Darien, estoy tan…

De pronto una camarera se acercó con una nota en la mano. Darien alargó el brazo.

—Espera un segundo, corazoncito —dijo saltando del asiento.

Serena se echó atrás perpleja. Creía que aquél era un momento especialmente tierno, pero su Romeo salía corriendo como si fuera Speedy Gonzales. Podía comprender que hubiera una emergencia, pero él era el dueño de un almacén, no un cirujano, pensó.

¿Y por qué de pronto la llamaba muñeca y corazoncito?, se preguntó. Cuando Darien volvió de nuevo a ocupar su asiento un montón de dudas llenaban su cabeza.

—¿Más fuego?

Darien sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraron confusión.

—¿Fuego?

—En el almacén —le recordó Serena.

—Ah, ése —exclamó él comprendiendo—. Era una falsa alarma.

—Pues es extraño que hayas tenido que hacer dos llamadas para confirmar un fuego inexistente. No tendrás a alguien escondido en el restaurante, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Una modelo, por ejemplo —rió Serena.

Los ojos azules de Darien tardaron en reaccionar.

—¡Dios mío, no! —exclamó tomándola de la mano—. Lo siento, Sere. Te prometo que durante el resto de la cena seré sólo tuyo.

Entonces un guitarrista se acercó a la mesa y saludó a Serena. Anunció que tocaba por encargo y comenzó a cantar _Angel Eyes_ mientras Serena y Darien se miraban a los ojos tomados de las manos. Serena sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de amor de nuevo, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Levantó el brazo y mostró la pequeña cámara de oro.

Darien fijó la vista en el colgante y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Dios, ¿pero de dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó agarrándola de la muñeca y examinando el colgante de cerca.

—¡Darien estás loco! —exclamó ella apartando el brazo.

—¡Pero sin no lo llevabas cuando estuvimos en el lago!

—Por supuesto que no.

La sempiterna camarera apareció entonces y se inclinó sobre Darien, que se levantó de la silla y se excusó:

—Lo siento, hazte cargo… —Darien sacó unos billetes de la cartera y los echó en el cesto del músico.

Luego salió corriendo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó Serena furiosa. Para cuando Darien volvió a la mesa con la corbata a medio anudar, Serena no tenía ganas de escuchar más excusas.

—Me estás dando la noche. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Darien se mostró perplejo ante aquel enojo.

—¿Y qué diablos te pasa a ti?

—Me estás volviendo loca, eso es lo que pasa —gritó Serena atrayendo las miradas de curiosos. Aquel era el límite. No podía seguir soportando la confusión que le producía el comportamiento esquizofrénico de Darien, pensó—. O eres un mentiroso compulsivo o tienes una personalidad dividida. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito, Darien?

—_To kill a Mockingbird._

—¿Y qué ocurre en ese libro?

—¿Pero qué es esto, una encuesta? Pasan muchas cosas.

—¿Quién es el protagonista?

—No seas tonta, Gregory Peck —contestó él mirándola incómodo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me estabas tomando el pelo!

—¿Quieres por favor dejar de montar escenas? —rogó él tratando de hacerla callar pero consiguiendo sólo que ella se pusiera más furiosa.

—¡Apuesto a que tampoco sabes cantar!

—¿Cantar?

—Canta un himno, Darien. Cualquier himno.

Endymion la miró con una tremenda frialdad y contestó:

—Señorita, ¿está usted tomando algún medicamento del que se haya olvidado en la última toma?

Serena se levantó de la silla y se volvió hacia él con tanta ira que toda la gente, desde camareros hasta comensales, se levantaron para observarlos.

—¡Nunca me has dicho la verdad, ni el primer día! ¡Apuesto a que no has puesto los pies en una iglesia en tu vida!

—No seas tonta, claro que he puesto los pies en una iglesia, pero hace ya… bastante tiempo.

—¡Lo ves! ¡Ahí está! —las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer brillar los ojos de Serena. Tenía que salir de allí, se dijo. Y deprisa—. Y apuesto a que tampoco has visto Bambi.

Serena giró sobre sus talones y salió del restaurante dejando a Endymion atónito. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?, se preguntó él. Se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la mesa de Darien.

El pesado de Black seguía hablando sobre catálogos de ventas cuando Endymion los interrumpió. Darien se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? —exigió saber Black levantándose de la silla—. Nos han estado interrumpiendo durante toda la noche. ¿Ocurre algo?

Endymion ignoró a Black, que parecía tan irritado como Serena, y llevó a su hermano hasta el hall.

—Serena se ha ido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Darien desalentado.

—Es lo que te he dicho siempre —contestó Endymion encogiéndose de hombros—, esa mujer es un caso perdido.

—Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo tengo que ir tras ella.

Endymion observó a su hermano alejarse a toda velocidad y se volvió hacia el enfurecido señor Black sintiendo que su corazón se hundía. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlo a él con el trabajo sucio?, se preguntó.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de explicarle a Darien todo aquello de los himnos y de las iglesias. Ni lo de Bambi, recordó. Tenía que asegurarse de que su hermano se enfrentaba a Serena bien preparado.

—Lo siento, señor Black, pero como ve tenemos una crisis familiar.

El semblante de Diamante Black se encendió como el fuego.

—¡Nunca en la vida había visto a nadie comportarse así!

—Sí, bueno —rió Endymion—, estoy seguro de que usted se hará cargo. Siéntese y termine la cena, por favor. Mañana por la mañana escucharé todo lo que tenga que decirme. Ha sido un placer, de verdad. La mejor carne cruda que he comido nunca.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del restaurante tan deprisa como pudo.

Serena llegó a casa furiosa. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inocente, tan estúpida?, se preguntó. Antes de llegar a Texas se había prometido a sí misma que nunca volvería a enamorarse, había dicho adiós a todas sus esperanzas. Nunca jamás, se había prometido solemnemente. Pero entonces había aparecido Darien.

—No quiero pensar en ello —gimió en voz alta hablando con Artemis, que saltaba jubiloso a sus pies.

Agarró la correa del perro, la enganchó al collar y trató de pensar únicamente en sacar al perro a pasear. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recorrer media manzana, vio un cuatro por cuatro blanco dirigiéndose hacia ella. Era el mismo modelo que había conducido Darien en la noche del ensayo. El enorme vehículo se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

Darien salió del coche y se acercó.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y a quién esperabas? ¿A Urna Thurman?

—¿Estás sola? —volvió a preguntar sin sonreír. Serena estaba a punto de echarlo cuando, sorprendentemente, Artemis comenzó a mirarlo y a ponerse tenso. Luego gruñó y apretó los dientes. Darien lo regañó:

—¿Qué te ocurre, perro bobo?

Serena se quedó extrañada. Siempre había pensado que a Darien le gustaba Artemis.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de ese modo?

—Dame un respiro —gruñó a su vez Darien mirando al perro, fuertemente atado a la correa.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que fue medio casualidad medio a propósito. El perro estaba tan tenso que Serena dejó que la correa se le escapara de entre las manos, disfrutando luego de las consecuencias.

Artemis se lanzó contra Darien como una bala, ladrando y gruñendo, mientras Darien se daba la vuelta y corría como el diablo al árbol más cercano. Se agarró a la rama más baja y trató de trepar, pero el perro saltó y le mordió una pierna.

—¡Quita a este chucho de aquí! —gritó Darien. Serena se quedó atónita, disfrutando en parte de la escena. Nunca había visto a Artemis tan furioso, ni a Darien tratarlo tan mal.

En ese momento otro coche giró en la curva. Serena se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Darien salir de su BMW. Sus labios se fruncieron automáticamente en una sonrisa, pero luego se quedó helada.

Darien estaba de pie a su lado, a escasos pasos, y no obstante, Artemis trataba de morderle una pierna mientras trepaba al árbol.

¿Cómo podía ser?, se preguntó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Serena se quedó boquiabierta mirando a Darien. Es decir, al segundo Darien.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?

Darien levantó una mano sin dejar de sonreír y trató de apartar a Artemis de la pierna de su doble. Artemis, al ver al recién llegado, dejó inmediatamente de gruñir y comenzó a saltar contento, lamiendo al segundo Darien. Entonces ese mismo Darien tomó a Artemis en sus brazos mientras el Darien número uno, aún maldiciendo, bajó del árbol. Se sacudió la ropa y se quedó de pie.

Los tres, Artemis y los dos Darien, se quedaron expectantes, mirando a Serena.

Y entonces Serena comprendió. Lo comprendió todo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega cuando había tenido pruebas evidentes delante de sus narices?, se preguntó. Que le habia dicho Lita : hermano gemelo , lo habia olvidadoNo era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, recordó. Darien no tenía desdoblamiento de personalidad, sencillamente tenía un hermano gemelo.

La ira comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Y también el alivio, un alivio inmenso.

—¿Serena?

Darien reunió todo el coraje que pudo, dio un paso adelante acercándose a ella cuanto se atrevió y, recordando el puñetazo que Endymion había recibido, dijo:

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Quizá por el principio —contestó ella dando golpecitos impacientes en el suelo con el pie.

En ese caso comenzaría por la boda, se dijo Darien.

—Lita y Andrew son mis mejores amigos, así que accedí a ser el padrino de Andrew. Pero al ir acercándose la fecha de la boda comencé a obsesionarme por mi propio fracaso matrimonial.

—Y a preocuparte de que Lita estuviera deseosa de encontrar otra mujer para ti —intervino Serena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Darien suspirando sorprendido.

—Continúa —contestó Serena sin responder, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así que mandé a mi hermano Endymion en mi lugar, pero luego todo se complicó, como una bola de nieve que fuera engordando al caer por una pendiente.

—Y los errores se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, como dicen los políticos —comentó Serena frunciendo los labios con un gesto de cinismo.

—Yo cometí esos errores —confesó Darien—. Unos errores increíbles, pero todo fue por ti. Siempre había sido una persona honesta, responsable, fiable. Tengo dignidad. Pero desde que llegaste tú no he hecho más que el ridículo delante de todo el mundo. He mentido vergonzosamente, he abandonado mi trabajo, y me he comportado de un modo que ha llegado a sorprender incluso a mi hermano. He llegado casi a igualar a Petzite en su deshonestidad. En resumen, me he comportado como un ser humano. Y la razón eres tú, Sere. Estoy loco por ti.

Tras aquel discurso, Serena bajó la mirada y enterró la cara entre las manos. Darien se volvió hacia su hermano. Endymion lo miraba confuso y disgustado.

—¿Y eso ha sido una disculpa?

Aparentemente a Serena no se lo había parecido, pensó Darien. Los hombros de Serena comenzaron a temblar. Darien, inconsciente por completo de que estaba mordiendo el anzuelo, se apresuró a continuar:

—Serena, lo siento. Nunca me disculparé lo suficiente ni aunque lo hiciera mil veces.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Serena perforando el alma de Darien hasta el fondo. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Darien se pasó a Artemis a la otra mano y alargó la que le quedaba libre hasta las de ella para apartárselas de la cara y mirar en sus ojos. Y entonces se llevó el mayor shock de su vida.

Serena no estaba llorando, se estaba riendo. Soltó un grito y se retorció de la risa, señalando a ambos hermanos. Darien se quedó atónito. Se volvió hacia Endymion, que la miraba con idéntica confusión, y dijo:

—Yo no le veo la gracia. ¿Y tú?

Endymion sacudió la cabeza y respondió:

—Ya te dije que era una boba.

A lo cual Serena respondió volviendo a echarse a reír.

—Vaya, te estás divirtiendo —comentó Endymion.

—No seas tonto —replicó Serena.

Lo cierto era que no le apenaba lo más mínimo tener que echarle alcohol puro a Endymion en las heridas de las manos, se confesó Serena en silencio. Se las había desgarrado trepando al árbol.

—Yo no tuve ninguna culpa, fue Darien el que empezó.

Ambos levantaron la vista para mirar al espejo, en el que se reflejaba Darien detrás de ellos. Darien levantó los hombros en un gesto de inocencia y Serena comenzó a vendarle las manos a Endymion.

—Esto es en venganza por haberme engañado con esa tirita de la mejilla que te pusiste el día de la boda —dijo Serena.

—Pero si no fui yo —se defendió Endymion sacudiendo la cabeza.

Serena miró al espejo, en el cual el reflejo de Darien levantó las manos en un gesto de admisión de la culpabilidad. ¿Quién podía desenmarañar todo aquel lío?, se preguntó Serena.

—Bueno, pues al menos dime que fuiste tú el herido.

—Sí, y pasé un día horroroso —gruñó Endymion de mal humor.

Serena rió. Al menos era un alivio, pensó. Por primera vez empezaba a comprender que acabaría por perdonarlos a los dos. Al principio se había puesto furiosa, pero su humor había ido cambiando de signo mientras Darien soltaba su discurso de disculpa. Resultaba todo tremendamente ridículo, pero también era gratificante saber que Darien era Darien, que no tenía una personalidad dividida, pensó.

Serena terminó el vendaje y sacó a ambos hombres del baño.

—Todavía queda una cosa que no comprendo —dijo mirando a uno y a otro—. Cuando nos besamos en el lago…

—¿Yo estaba en Austin! —se apresuró a exclamar Endymion moviendo las manos frenético.

Serena rió ante aquella horrorizada reacción. Los dos hermanos eran como el agua y el aceite, pensó. Pero estaba comenzando a apreciar también a Endymion. Por no ser Darien, por supuesto.

Serena se volvió entonces hacia Darien y lo encontró sonriendo. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa involuntaria.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una emergencia en el almacén? Yo lo hubiera entendido.

—No parabas de decir que odiabas a los hombres adictos al trabajo. Y luego, cuando estaba a punto de contarte que tenía un hermano gemelo, tú me soltaste aquella historia de Barry y Larry.

—Pero lo importante de esa historia es que me vi envuelta en una relación con el hermano que no era, con el caso perdido.

Ambos se volvieron hacia Endymion y se echaron a reír.

—¡Eh, que yo también tengo mi ego! —exclamó Endymion.

Serena acompañó a Endymion a la puerta y volvió al salón. Darien estaba medio tumbado en el sofá con las manos sobre la cara. Serena rió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me preguntaba cómo voy a recuperar tu confianza —contestó Darien mirándola y sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. Serena, sin embargo, había captado cierta malicia en su tono de voz, y se preguntaba hasta qué punto debía de tomárselo en serio—. He notado tu vacilación cuando nos preguntaste cuál de los dos había estado en el lago besándote.

—Es difícil distinguiros —asintió Serena—. Os parecéis mucho.

—¿Y qué me dirías si te juro que sólo yo te he besado?

—Supongo que ésa sería una forma de asegurarme de que he elegido bien. Por supuesto, tendría que conocer al detalle la forma de besar de Darien Chiba.

—Eso no será fácil —contestó Darien frunciendo el ceño lastimero.

—Bueno, tendría que investigarlo mucho —asintió ella.

—Y necesitarías mucha práctica. Tendrías que conocer al dedillo todos los detalles de nuestros besos para que así, con sólo un sencillo roce de los labios, tuvieras una especie de clave secreta para distinguirnos.

—En este instante estoy bastante segura de que tú eres el tipo correcto —aseguró Serena, que sólo con estar en sus brazos se sentía como en la gloria.

Los labios de ambos se tocaron y Serena sintió como si algo explotara en su interior. Aquel no era un beso cualquiera, pensó. Era como si ambos trataran de memorizar la textura y el tacto del otro, cada movimiento de la cabeza, de los labios o de la lengua.

Serena se tumbó sobre él sin saber siquiera si había sido Darien quien había tirado de ella. La rica textura de su chaqueta tenía algo que la incitaba a acariciarlo con las manos sintiendo los músculos de su pecho. Y según parecía, Darien también se sentía atraído por la suavidad de la seda de su vestido. Mientras saboreaban los labios el uno del otro el aire se espesó llenándose de susurros de seda y de jadeos. Cada movimiento de las manos de Darien acariciando sus brazos, su espalda, o haciendo círculos alrededor del perímetro de su corto vestido, le producía un temblor en todo el cuerpo que la llenaba de deseo.

—Darien…. —susurró.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa, pensó. Pero algunas veces la velocidad era buena. Darien tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

—Me ha ocurrido algo increíble.

A ella también le estaba ocurriendo algo increíble, pensó. Por ejemplo que la sangre le corría por las venas como si fuera lava.

—Creo que te amo, Serena.

Serena estaba a punto de decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero Darien capturó sus labios haciendo que todas aquellas palabras resultaran superfluas. Podía expresarlo con sus besos, comprendió Serena. Y cuando el vocabulario de sus labios se quedó corto para explicarle cuánto lo amaba, Serena acercó su cuerpo al de él para estrecharlo. Expresó su deseo quitándole la chaqueta y desatándole la corbata y los botones de la camisa. Anhelaba sentir su piel desnuda contra las palmas de las manos.

Darien tomó su mano y sonrió.

—No quiero hacerte el amor en un sofá, Sere.

Serena se echó atrás y sonrió.

—Pues sea quien sea el que construyó esta casa fue muy ingenioso, porque ahí atrás hay un dormitorio.

Con un solo movimiento, él se puso en pie, la hizo levantarse y la tomó en brazos para trasladarla. Aquella era la primera vez que un hombre la raptaba de verdad, pensó.

Darien la dejó amorosamente sobre la cama y la desvistió como si fuera un tesoro. Cada vez que descubría una nueva parte de su cuerpo se detenía a contemplarla y besarla. Su forma de mirarla con aquellos ojos azules la hicieron sentirse bella y deseada, y eso le hizo sentirse más confiada y segura que nunca. Cuando le llegó el turno de responder a aquellas caricias, Serena no vaciló.

Y cuando finalmente yacieron el uno junto al otro desnudos, Serena sintió que nunca había estado tan cerca de ninguna otra persona. ¿Cómo era posible cuando apenas se conocían?, se preguntó. Quizá estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Esperaba que así fuera, se dijo. Deseaba creer que aquello era el principio de un para siempre, que juntos construirían una vida, un hogar, una familia. Su corazón así se lo decía. Pero a su mente asomó un recuerdo: «Creo que te amo».

Darien creía que la amaba, sólo lo creía. Como siempre, ella pensaba en el mañana mientras el hombre disfrutaba del presente, pensó.

Mientras los últimos vestigios de duda se arremolinaban en su mente, Serena dejó que sus ojos se prendaran contemplando a Darien.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Darien la atrajo a su lado y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Había roto demasiadas veces sus relaciones tratando de llegar a un compromiso prematuro. No lo haría aquella vez, se prometió a sí misma mientras sentía renacer el deseo. En aquella ocasión viviría el presente aunque eso la matara, se dijo acurrucándose contra Darien.

—Todo es perfecto.

Darien abrió los ojos y se sintió feliz. Serena yacía en sus brazos con el pelo desparramado por la almohada. Sus dedos comenzaron a peinar aquella lujuriosa cabellera con cuidado de no despertarla. Entonces comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Nunca se había sentido de aquel modo con ninguna otra mujer. Ella había cambiado su mundo de arriba abajo, y en aquel momento todo parecía estar patas arriba.

La tinta de su acuerdo de divorcio apenas se había secado, y sin embargo acababa de encontrar a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida. El problema era que ella ni siquiera vivía en la misma ciudad, pensó. Serena se marcharía al sábado siguiente, y para eso sólo faltaban dos días. Las relaciones a distancia no eran más que eso, distantes. Aquella nueva relación parecía destinada a sucumbir nada más comenzar, recapacitó.

Serena se volvió como si hubiera sentido la tensión que implicaban los pensamientos de Darien. Lo miró y Darien sintió que su corazón se encogía. Por un momento se sintió cegado por el recuerdo de cada una de sus caricias, de sus sabores, de sus sonidos. Tragó y reprimió a duras penas un gemido. Había creído que su cuerpo se relajaría después de hacer el amor, pero no era así.

Serena sonrió contenta y se volvió hacia él como un exótico felino después de una batalla campal. Darient no podía dejar de mirarla. Deseaba hacerle el amor de nuevo, lo deseaba desesperadamente, comprendió.

Entonces Serena lo miró y su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta que sus ojos expresaron un terrible desaliento.

—Ha llegado la hora, ¿verdad?

—¿La hora de qué? —preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño.

—Del final —contestó ella sentándose y tapándose púdicamente con la sábana—. Debería de haber supuesto que después de pasar la noche más fantástica de mi vida me despertaría y descubriría que no era más que un paraíso perdido.

—¿Anoche fue la noche más fantástica de tu vida? —repitió Darien, que tenía problemas para comprender la totalidad de las palabras de Serena—. ¿En serio?

Serena gimió, se bloqueó, y finalmente levantó la sábana para taparse la cara.

—¡Dios qué tortura! —exclamó con la voz amortiguada—. Pensé que al menos tú también lo habrías pasado bien.

Darien sacudió la cabeza preguntándose cómo era posible que dos personas tuvieran tantos problemas de comunicación.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Ha sido maravilloso! —contestó Darien. Sin embargo sólo le estaba hablando a una sábana. Se la retiró de la cara y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Quieres por favor salir de ahí y decirme qué ocurre?

Serena vaciló. Darien parecía sinceramente desorientado. Y eso era una buena señal, pensó. La noche anterior había relajado todas sus defensas, se había comportado de un modo totalmente desinhibido, como con ningún otro hombre. Pero nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa al llegar la mañana, reflexionó. Quizá por una vez el hacha no cayera sobre ella. Se sentó, retiró la sábana y lo miró llena de vacilación.

—Cuéntame tú.

—Lo único malo que se me ocurre es que vamos a tener que dejar nuestro nidito de amor para ir a comer algo —contestó Darien perplejo.

Serena continuó mirándolo con ojos asesinos hasta que comprendió, por la sinceridad de los ojos de Darien, que decía la verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que no estabas pensando en decirme _bon voyage_?

—¿Y de dónde te has sacado esa idea?

Serena sonrió. Aquella era una buena pregunta, pensó.

—Darien! —exclamó ella tras mirar en lo profundo de sus ojos azules y sentir que se derretía—. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que va a ocurrir mañana. Por una vez voy a relajarme y a disfrutar.

Darien la miró extrañado. ¿Acaso seguía pensando que aquello no era más que una aventura?, se preguntó.

—¿Y?

Serena le tapó la boca con la mano. Aquel día no quería escuchar promesas que se desvanecieran en el plazo de una semana, pensó.

—No, Darien, viviremos el día a día.

—Bueno, eso no va a ser difícil porque sólo quedan dos días.

Personalmente se sentía preparado para pasar con ella dos décadas, o dos siglos, o dos vidas, pensó. Pero no quería ir demasiado aprisa. Si Serena quería vivir el día a día, él la acompañaría. Después de todo cinco días antes le había dicho a su hermano que no estaba preparado para el matrimonio, reflexionó. Sólo había un problema: no quería que Serena se marchara.

—¿Por qué no te quedas?

—¿En Austin? —preguntó Serena apoyándose sobre un codo y escrutando su rostro—. No puedo, el lunes tengo que estar en la oficina.

De pronto el almacén surgió por entre la niebla amorosa de la mente de Darien. No sólo Serena tenía un horario, recordó dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Las dos próximas noches tengo un buen lío. Mi madrastra celebra una fiesta mañana en honor a los compradores de Shields's. Tengo que ir.

—Tranquilo, tengo el vestido perfecto, Darien —sonrió Serena—. Es de color verde lima, y aunque tiene algunas manchas, estoy segura de que no tendrás que avergonzarte de mí.

Aquella no era la forma en que hubiera querido pasar la última noche con Serena, pero ella parecía aceptarlo de buen grado, pensó Darien. Sonrió y la miró a los ojos sintiendo que se le quitaba un peso de encima. ¿Cómo podía preocuparle una estúpida fiesta cuando estaba en la cama con la mujer más maravillosa y más encantadora del mundo?, se preguntó.

—¿Sabes? Olvídate de la fiesta. Daremos una por nuestra cuenta con bistecs, champán y un baño de burbujas —sugirió Darien.

—Siempre he deseado tomar champán sumergida en un baño de espuma —explicó Serena.

Darien la miró de un modo encantador, y Serena supo al instante que la idea de la bañera le había calado hondo.

Aquello de bañarse con Serena podía ser la coronación perfecta de aquella estresante semana, pensó Darien. Eso si conseguía olvidarse de que la fiesta íntima era, en el fondo, una despedida. No podía soportar la idea de alejarse de Serena justo cuando todo acababa de comenzar, reflexionó.

Dos días. Era demasiado poco tiempo, pensó. Aquel día era jueves. De pronto. Darien se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Serena.

Darien vaciló. No sabía si contarle que tenía una cita con Mina Black, pero decidió que desde ese mismo instante le diría siempre la verdad.

—El verdadero problema es esta noche. Endymion le prometió a nuestra madrastra que yo saldría con la señorita Black. Preferiría cortarme las venas, pero no veo cómo salir de ésta.

Darien y Serena permanecieron tumbados en la cama boca arriba, mirando al techo, buscando una salida. De pronto Serena tuvo una idea:

—¡Endymion!

Darien se sentó, pero enseguida comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No, no creo que quiera hacerlo. Ni siquiera quiero preguntárselo.

Serena no pudo ocultar su desilusión.

—¿Pero es que no lo comprendes? Endymion es un as en la manga. Una sola noche con la señorita Black y toda la familia hará las maletas —aseguró Serena.

—Creo que has dado en el clavo.

—Te lo digo por experiencia. Yo misma estuve a punto de irme en el primer avión después de conocerlo —sonrió—. Y para asegurarnos de que el plan sale bien trataré de buscar a Mina Black y de hablar con ella con antelación. Quizá le sugiera una travesía en barco. Tú, mientras tanto, podrías asegurarte de que se lo pasan bien con un pequeño sabotaje.

Darien vaciló. No quería obligar a Endymion a hacerse pasar por él de nuevo.

Darien sintió la mano de Serena sobre su pierna, y cuando la miró a los ojos no dudó de su significado. Aquella mano comenzó una lenta exploración hacia arriba, hacia la parte de Darien más excitada. Darien tragó.

—Sólo por esta vez —rogó Serena en un susurro con una voz que era prácticamente un arrullo.

Cuando los dedos de Serena llegaron por fin a su destino, Darien cerró los ojos y sintió que se anulaban todas sus defensas.

Serena podía ser muy persuasiva, pensó.

Serena tuvo la suerte de conseguir, no sin esfuerzo, una silla al lado de la de Mina en el salón de belleza. Había conseguido enterarse de sus andanzas mediante una llamada telefónica al hotel de los Black. Mina era una bonita joven de tan sólo veinticinco años, y tenía un escultural cuerpo . Sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban el aspecto de una muñeca.

Y era una verdadera charlatana, pensó Serena contenta. Era incapaz de dejar de hablar de Darien Chiba.

—Su madrastra dice que es un hombre encantador —le comentó Mina a su estilista—. Dice que está muy triste. Su mujer acaba de dejarlo, ¿te lo imaginas? Yo, si me caso, nunca me divorciaré. Mis padres están divorciados, y yo siempre me juré a mí misma que eso no me ocurriría. No estoy dispuesta a que mis hijos tengan que pasar por eso. Una vez que esté casada, ¡ya está! Para siempre. Por supuesto tiene que haber amor. Amor y solvencia económica, claro está.

Serena observó a Mina hablando resuelta. Y lo lamentó por ella. Parecía estar buscando al hombre ideal, pero no sabía que iba a dar con el equivocado, pensó.

—Por supuesto, papá no quiere que me case aún —continuó Mina—. Está chapado a la antigua. Pero a veces pienso que sería estupendo independizarme y casarme. Cursé estudios de psicología y sé que es importante para una chica establecerse e independizarse de sus padres. Sobre todo si un chico rico y guapo se le cruza en el camino.

—Disculpa —intervino Serena incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Aquél era el momento ideal, pensó. Endymion y aquella chica eran exactamente de tribus opuestas—. ¿Has mencionado a Darien Chiba?

—¿Es que lo conoces?

—Sí, se podría decir que fuimos la comidilla de la prensa durante meses, poco después de que lo dejara su mujer.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cometí un tremendo error. Le hice esperar. Tenía miedo de comprometerme.

—¡Oh! Te comprendo, aunque por lo general son los hombres los que tienen miedo al matrimonio —contestó Mina haciendo gala de sus estudios de psicología.

—No, con Darien no. Él es uno de esos hombres hechos para el matrimonio. Es sólo cuestión de que se cruce con la persona adecuada, con una chica con suerte que esté dispuesta a casarse con el hombre ideal.

—¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Yo quisiera casarme con el hombre ideal!

—¡Wow! —exclamó Serena—. Eso sí que es suerte. Pero espero que no cometas el mismo error que yo.

—¿Y crees que podrías ayudarme? —preguntó la chica feliz y temblorosa ante lo que se le avecinaba—. Soy muy tímida con los extraños. Me encantaría que me contaras qué le gusta y sobre qué cosas podría hablar.

—Lo primero en lo que debes insistir, y mucho, es en ir en su barco —explicó Serena—. A él le encanta su barco.

—Yo adoro los barcos —exclamó Mina.

—Dile que te lleve en su barco, cuanto más lejos mejor. Y una vez que hayáis echado el ancla y brille la luna le cuentas cómo eres de verdad, todas tus aspiraciones de un hogar, de una familia con muchos hijos…

Cinco minutos más tarde, Mina estaba casi llorando mientras le agradecía a Serena sus consejos.

—¿Crees de verdad que le gustaré? Quiero que esto funcione, en serio —se lamentó Mina mirando para abajo, hacia el poncho de plástico de peluquería—. He tenido unas cuantas experiencias desagradables con los hombres desde que dejé el instituto.

—¿Una chica como tú? Cariño, te va a comer viva.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

—Entramos y nos vamos volando —aseguró Darien a Serena apretándole la mano.

De pie, bajo la lluvia, a las puertas de la casa de Beryl, Serena no podía esperar para comenzar su última fiesta particular. Iba a ser una fiesta agridulce y sensual, recapacitó.

Observó que la frente de Darien se arrugaba preocupada y que sus ojos miraban distantes.

—Espero que el plan dé resultado. Como Black esté todavía empeñado en comprar… —comentó Darien.

Estaba nervioso, comprendió Serena. «Por favor, no dejes que él me abandone esta noche para ir a trabajar», rogaba en su interior.

—No te olvides de que tenemos champán en casa, en la nevera. Y bistecs. Nos está esperando un baño de burbujas con aroma a jazmín —le recordó.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron sólo de escuchar aquello. Serena hubiera preferido saltárselo todo para yacer junto a él en la cama hasta que su avión despegara. Despegaría al día siguiente, recordó. Apenas quedaba tiempo.

—¡Oh, Darien!

Darien estuvo a punto de inclinarse para besarla, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—¡Qué desastre! —exclamó Beryl nada más aparecer.

Darien y Serena miraron a Beryl con una expresión de culpabilidad. Pero la madrastra de Darien no pareció darse cuenta. Parecía desesperada, pero lo peor de todo era que lucía el mismo vestido de tafetán verde lima que Serena llevaba debajo del abrigo. Serena apenas podía creerlo. Que una persona comprara ese vestido era un error, pero que lo hubieran hecho dos era todo un cataclismo, pensó.

Darien y Serena intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—¡Han llegado casi la mitad de mis invitados, pero ni rastro del invitado de honor! —se quejó Beryl—. Querida, qué mono —añadió curvando un dedo con desdén para señalar el abrigo—. ¿No quieres quitártelo?

—No, gracias —contestó Serena cortés, comprendiendo que aquella mujer no estaba emocionalmente preparada para el revés.

Beryl se encogió de hombros, luego agarró a su hijastro por el brazo y caminó lastimosamente hacia las escaleras.

—¡Oh, querido Darien! ¡No sabes qué día llevo hoy! ¡Todos mis planes se han echado a perder! —explicó a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Darien mientras entraban los tres en la suite de Beryl, compuesta por tres habitaciones y un baño—. ¿Has hablado con el señor Black?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Beryl hundiéndose en un sillón atónita, como si aquella idea fuera ridícula—. ¡Yo no le he dicho nada! Pero ese hombre odioso me ha llamado esta mañana así, de repente, gritando como un loco y diciéndome que su hija se había perdido. ¿Y cómo voy a saber yo dónde está esa niñita consentida?

Beryl se enjugó las lágrimas y Darien y Serena se miraron. Endymion no había aparecido por el trabajo aquella mañana, pero aquello no les había parecido raro teniendo en cuenta que había pasado la velada con Mina Black. Sin embargo el hecho de que hubieran sido dos los que hubieran desaparecido cambiaba el panorama por completo.

Serena le tiró a Darien de la manga y lo llevó aparte para hablar.

—No pensarás que se han asesinado el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos? —preguntó Beryl enderezándose en el sillón.

—No, sólo estábamos hablando de Endymion —contestó Darien girando sobre sus talones.

—¿Endymion? Deja en paz a Endymion, cariño. ¿Dónde estará esa fastidiosa Mina? Tú debiste de llevarla ayer a su casa, ¿no?

—En realidad, Beryl, hay algo que debería decirte —Beryl levantó las cejas curiosa—. Es sobre Endymion.

—¿Y qué tiene él que ver con todo esto? —Darien estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Beryl lo interrumpió dirigiéndose a Serena—: Cariño, no sé quién eres, pero me gustaría que te quitaras ese horrible abrigo. Te sienta fatal, y además me estás poniendo perdida la alfombra.

Serena se miró ansiosa y tartamudeó:

—Ah, bueno, bien.

Serena miró largamente a Darien y se quitó el abrigo quedándose delante de Beryl con el horroroso vestido verde lima. Beryl se levantó de golpe del sillón. Parecían gemelas idénticas, y el efecto, en verde, resultaba cegador.

—¿Dónde has comprado ese vestido?

—Una amiga mía lo pidió por catálogo para mí. Era para su boda, yo era la dama de honor.

—¡Dama de honor! —exclamó Beryl como si aquello fuera otro nuevo insulto—. ¡Un desastre! ¡Es todo un verdadero desastre!

Darien trató de calmar a su madrastra.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Puedes ponerte otro vestido —añadió haciéndola sentarse—. Tienes muchos vestidos muy bonitos en tu guardarropa.

Beryl se sorbió la nariz y miró a Serena con una expresión de reproche.

—Pero es que me compré éste especialmente para esta ocasión! ¡Oh, ese Diamante Black! —exclamó como si él y el vestido fueran los causantes de su ruina—. ¡Es un hombre horrible, horrible!

Aquellos improperios sonaban como música a oídos de Darien, pero en el fondo sabía que eran injustificados.

—Lo que iba a decirte, Beryl, es que anoche no fui yo quien salió con Mina Black. Fue Endymion.

—¿Endymion? ¡Pero si tú me prometiste el sábado que saldrías con ella!

—En realidad fue Endymion quien te lo prometió —confesó Darien.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Pero Endymion no tiene por qué salir con una Black. ¿Es que no sabes cómo trata él a las mujeres? ¡Es como echarle margaritas a los cerdos!

—Lo sé —admitió Darien sintiéndose culpable.

—¡Pero Darien! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí? Tú sabías cuánto deseaba yo impresionar a ese tal Diamante Black —se estremeció—. Por supuesto, eso ahora ya no me importa. Ni lo más mínimo. ¡Si hubieras podido oír la forma en que me habló!

De pronto, en la planta de abajo, se escucharon las notas de la primera canción. Beryl se puso en pie de un salto comprendiendo que los músicos habían llegado. Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al vestidor, que era casi otra habitación, tras encender un cigarrillo.

—Creo que compré este detestable vestido a través de un catálogo de ese Black. Sí, estoy segura de que fue así —gritó.

Darien atravesó la habitación y tomó el teléfono que había sobre la mesilla. Tenía que encontrar a Endymion, pensó. Llamó a casa de su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Crees que debería de llamar a la policía? —le preguntó a Serena.

—Quizá hayan tenido un accidente con el barco —dijo ella—. Quizá estén en algún hospital, en urgencias.

—¿Y crees que podrían estar allí durante veinticuatro horas? —preguntó Darien asustándose más.

Aquello no tenía sentido, pensó. Endymion era una persona responsable, sobre todo con el barco. Nunca hacía el tonto cuando iba a navegar. A menos que hubiera echado el ancla para pasar la noche en alguna parte, recapacitó. Pero era imposible que hubiera echado el ancla con Mina a bordo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar al primer hospital, el tío Malachite entró en la habitación seguido de Diamante Black. Los dos estaban acalorados y, con sus trajes de etiqueta, parecían a punto de estallar. Malachite vio a Darien y suspiró aliviado.

—¡Darient! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Aquí estás! —exclamó señalándoselo a Black—. ¿Quieres por favor decirle a este lunático que no te has escapado con su hija?

Darien miró para arriba y afirmó cortés:

—No me he escapado con tu hija.

—¡Lo ves! —gritó Malachite—. ¿Entiendes? Es lo que yo te decía desde el principio.

—Endymion se ha escapado con tu hija —añadió Darien.

Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia él al unísono.

—¿Endymion?

—¿Cómo es posible? —añadió Black con voz grave—. Tú dijiste que saldrías con ella.

Beryl salió del vestidor con las manos en las caderas.

—Fue Endymion el que nos dijo eso, Malachite —afirmó.

—Bueno, entonces fue Endymion el que nos dijo que Darien saldría con ella —concluyó Malachite confuso.

—No, no fue él. Fue Endymion —explicó Beryl.

Malachite se quedó pensativo, pero Diamante no pudo contenerse:

—¿Acaso me estáis diciendo que ni siquiera sabéis cuál de los dos hermanos es el que ha salido con mi hija?

—Ha sido Endymion —afirmó Serena—. Pero tampoco sabemos dónde está. Estoy muy preocupada.

—No comprendo —musitó Malachite mareado.

—Es natural, lamento mucho su confusión —dijo Serena.

—¿Quién es ésa? —preguntó Black señalando a Serena.

—¡Quién sabe! —exclamó Malachite.

—Yo os diré quién es —intervino Beryl dando un paso adelante con su vestido verde lima, levantándose la falda como para que todos se fijaran en ella.

El teléfono del hospital no dejaba de comunicar, así que Darien soltó el auricular al oír que la discusión se centraba en Serena. Beryl dio otro paso adelante, acercándose a Diamante.

—Esta pobre mujer, igual que yo, es una de las víctimas de tu horrible negocio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Diamante perplejo.

—¡Compró ese vestido a través de uno de tus catálogos! —exclamó poniendo un dedo acusador sobre el pecho de Diamante.

—No comprendo qué relación tiene eso con… —se defendió Diamante.

—¡Tiene relación, porque si yo hubiera comprado mi vestido en Shields's la vendedora me habría dicho cuántos vestidos como éste se habían vendido y a quién, y así mis invitados no se habrían presentado en mi casa vestidos igual que yo!

—Tu vestido no es asunto mío —contestó Diamante Black.

Aquella no era la respuesta correcta, pensó Darien. Beryl pareció a punto de estallar, pero para su sorpresa ni gritó ni pegó a Diamante. Recuperó la calma y replicó en un tono helado:

—Puedes apostar a que no es tu problema, porque nunca, nunca más en la vida, volveré a comprarme un vestido en Black´s. ¡Pienso boicotearte!

Malachite estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos lo tomemos con calma —rió nerviosamente Malachite—. En cuanto sepamos qué ha ocurrido con Endymion y Maria todo volverá a su cauce.

—Se llama Mina —arremetió Black—, y más te vale que tu sobrino no la haya metido en ningún lío. Y te digo una cosa: aunque aparezcan sanos y salvos dudo mucho de que quiera hacer negocios con esta familia. ¡Sois todos una pandilla de locos! Debería de haber hecho la maleta la noche en que cené con Darien, que es el peor de todos. O al ver las pintas de los empleados de vuestro almacén. ¡Parece mentira! El portero lleva pantalones cortos. ¡Ni siquiera los marines de los Estados Unidos podrían meterlos en vereda!

La puerta se abrió entonces y una rubia vestida de blanco entró rauda atravesando la habitación.

—¡Papá!

El siguiente en entrar por la puerta fue Endymion, que sonreía tímidamente.

—¡Mina, cariño! ¡Mi pobre chiquilla! —exclamó Diamante abrazando a su hija y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Endymion—. ¿Te ha hecho algo ese rufián?

Mina meneó la cabeza riendo y caminó hacia atrás hasta colocarse entre Diamante y Endymion.

—¿Sabes qué, papá? ¡Darien Chiba y yo acabamos de casarnos!

Darien se levantó de la cama como el rayo. De hecho todas las personas de la habitación se quedaron mirando a Mina como si ésta hubiera perdido la cabeza. Endymion le tiró de la manga del vestido.

—Me llamo Endymion, cariño. ¿Recuerdas? Te lo expliqué.

—Ah, es verdad —rió Mina—. Endymion Chiba y yo nos hemos casado.

Darien se sintió aliviado de oír aquello, pero Diamante preguntó:

—Por Dios, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Mina esbozó una sonrisa tan brillante que absorbió todas las nubes tormentosas de la habitación.

—Endy yo nos hemos enamorado.

Serena y Darien intercambiaron miradas confusas.

—Primero nos quedamos tirados a la deriva en el golfo de México durante toda la noche —continuó Mina riendo—. Se nos acabó la gasolina. ¡En serio! Endymion dijo que estaba seguro de que tenía el depósito lleno, pero tuvieron que venir los guardacostas a salvarnos.

Serena dio un paso atrás sorprendida. El plan había salido exactamente del revés, pensó.

—¿Quieres decir que vosotros dos habéis estado juntos durante… todo este tiempo?

La sonrisa de Mina se desvaneció ligeramente. Se soltó de los brazos de su padre y se agarró a los de Endymion.

—Bueno, al principio Endy estaba de mal humor, sobre todo cuando nos quedamos sin gasolina. Estuvimos peleándonos como locos durante un montón de tiempo. Pero luego yo utilicé mis conocimientos de psicología para explicarle que estaba dirigiendo toda su ira hacia las mujeres simplemente porque estaba traumado por la prematura muerte de su madre. Le dije que lo que en realidad necesitaba era tener a una mujer fuerte a su lado.

—Mina es muy inteligente —dijo entonces Endymion levantando el mentón.

—Pero después, cuando sólo nos preocupaba ya la supervivencia, hicimos las paces —continuó Mina—. No teníamos comida suficiente, ni radio, así que Endy y yo hicimos una hoguera en la cubierta y tratamos de hacer señales de humo.

—¿Y qué quemasteis? —preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño.

—Nuestras ropas.

El señor Black se puso verde. Mina le dio un puñetazo a Endymion en el estómago.

—¿Te lo imaginas? Para cuando llegaron los guardacostas, los dos estábamos saltando por la cubierta del barco completamente desnudos. Y por supuesto para entonces nos llevábamos bastante mejor.

Mina le echó una miradita de adoración a su marido.

—Esta mañana, después de que nos rescataran, decidimos escaparnos a Louisiana para casarnos —añadió levantando el dedo anular de la mano derecha, en el que lucía un anillo con un rubí—. ¿Lo veis?

—Te lo has montado muy bien para ser la primera cita —comentó Beryl en tono de reproche.

Mina asintió y se echó a reír.

—¡Nunca había sido tan feliz! ¡Siempre dije que me casaría por amor, y ya está!

Serena, atónita aún, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ella. E incluso por Endymion. Ambos parecían maravillosa y absurdamente felices, pensó. De hecho la única persona de la habitación que no parecía feliz era el padre de la novia.

—¡Esa historia es la mayor estupidez que he oído en mi vida! —exclamó Diamante—. ¡No puedes escaparte y casarte con uno de estos irresponsables y lunáticos Chiba! ¡No lo permitiré!

—¡Ni yo voy a permitir que hable de mis hijos de esa forma en mi casa! —exclamó Beryl dirigiéndose a Diamante.

—¡Hijos! —soltó Diamante—. ¿Y por qué ibas a defender a dos lunáticos cuando ni siquiera son carne de tu carne?

Para sorpresa de Darien, Beryl parecía verdaderamente enfadada.

—Puede que no sean carne de mi carne, señor Black, pero Endymion y Darien han sido siempre considerados y respetuosos conmigo desde que su padre murió. Hubieran podido abandonarme e ignorarme en venganza porque mi marido me dejara una cuarta parte del almacén. Pero no, siempre fueron amables y comprensivos, incluso cuando cometí el error de tratar de venderte mi parte del negocio familiar. Ahora, sin embargo, no te la vendería ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, lo cual, gracias a estos dos lunáticos —continuó señalando con orgullo a sus hijastros—, no es el caso. Puedes agarrar tu dinero y volver por donde has venido, señor Black. ¡No vamos a vender!

Hasta Malachite, que se había mostrado confuso durante el discurso de Beryl, se unió a ella en ese momento:

—¡Así es!

Darien se sintió anonadado ante la defensa de Beryl y aliviado ante aquella decisión. Abrazó a Serena atrayéndola a su lado y le sonrió a Endymion, que levantó el dedo pulgar. Diamante, enfurecido, se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza y los miró a todos.

—Antes de volver a St Louis voy a ir a ver al mejor abogado de la ciudad para pedir la anulación del matrimonio. Y luego, cuando esté arreglado, acudiré a la junta de directores y les preguntaré qué les parece lanzar una OPA hostil.

Después de decir aquello, Diamante salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí un silencio cargado. Durante unos segundos los allí reunidos se quedaron atónitos mirando la puerta.

—Yo creo que en el fondo se alegra por mí —dijo Mina a modo de disculpa—. ¿No os parece?

Todos se apresuraron a contestarle que probablemente fuera así, pero Darien estaba nervioso.

—Y eso de la OPA hostil, ¿creéis verdaderamente que…? —preguntó inquieto.

—A veces papá se pone muy cabezota —contestó Mina encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquella era, quizá, una forma demasiado suave de explicarlo, pensó Darien suspirando y mirando a Endymion. Su hermano sonrió.

—Eh, no te preocupes tanto, ahora somos de la familia —intervino Endymion sin tener demasiado en cuenta que Diamante había prometido anular el matrimonio.

—Yo me ocuparé —aseguró Darien recogiendo el abrigo de entre el montón de ropa apilada sobre la cama de Beryl.

Lo mejor era hablar con aquel hombre de inmediato, pensó Darien. Quizá pudiera hacerle comprender que una OPA hostil podía resultar traumática para los recién casados. Además Diamante adoraba a su hija, y ella no iba a tomarse demasiado bien el hecho de que su padre tratara de anular el matrimonio.

—¿Darien?

Al oír la voz de Beryl, Darien se volvió expectante hacia los reunidos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Faltaba alguien en aquella reunión, pensó.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—Se acaba de marchar —dijo Endymion—. Hace un segundo.

—Iba musitando algo sobre un bistec y un baño de burbujas —añadió Beryl.

—¡Pero si ésa es la mujer a la que conocí ayer en la peluquería! —intervino Mina confusa—. Y me dijo que Darien Chiba y ella habían terminado.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, se temió Darien. Durante un segundo había olvidado por completo que aquella era su última noche, había olvidado su fiesta íntima. Se había olvidado de Serena, recapacitó.

Darien salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver la espalda de Serena de lejos, dirigiéndose por entre los invitados hacia el salón. Trató de abrirse camino y, cuando estaba en el centro de la habitación, se vio sorprendido por una mano que lo golpeaba en la espalda.

—¡Darien! ¿A dónde vas tan corriendo? —preguntó Jedite.

—¿Has visto a Serena? —preguntó Darien a su vez.

—Acaba de marcharse como si se la llevara el viento. Me ofrecí a llevarla en coche, pero no quiso.

—Tengo que encontrarla —afirmó Darien.

No sabía cómo compaginaría los negocios con el placer aquella noche, pero se temía que era demasiado tarde y que lo había echado todo a perder.

El salón estaba tan lleno que Serena apenas pudo atravesarlo. Tampoco le ayudó mucho el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran bañados en lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo había podido volar miles de kilómetros para volver a enamorarse de un adicto al trabajo, de un hombre capaz de olvidar su última cita romántica por una hipotética OPA?, se preguntó.

Por fin alcanzó la puerta de cristal y salió al patio. Altos árboles formaban una bóveda con sus hojas sobre el largo estanque que había en el centro. Casi había atravesado el patio cuando oyó que la puerta se abría tras ella. Darien se acercó corriendo, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y el abrigo en la mano.

—¡Serena! —gritó bajo la tormenta. Serena se volvió para mirarlo—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—Por favor, sé razonable —imploró él con una expresión angustiosa en los ojos.

—¡Esto ya es el colmo! —exclamó Serena—. ¿Te parece que no soy razonable?

—¡Pero Black ha dicho que va a lanzar una OPA hostil! —continuó Darien con los ojos llenos de dudas.

—¡Está enfadado! —exclamó Serena haciendo girar los ojos en sus órbitas—. No lo ha dicho en serio.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Está irritado porque su hija se ha casado con Endymion. Antes de que ellos vinieran dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con Shields´s.

—Pero eso no excluye la posibilidad de que lance una OPA.

Serena suspiró. Era inútil, pensó. Darien siempre antepondría el almacén a ella. Él dio un paso y se acercó.

—Escucha, lamento sinceramente haberme olvidado de nuestros planes por un segundo. Me quedé en blanco. Ya sé que íbamos a ir a casa de Lita. Estaré allí lo antes que pueda —prometió.

Serena sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza ante una respuesta que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Por su forma de hablar, Darien podía haber sido cualquiera de sus tres novios anteriores, pensó. Sólo que su corazón lamentaba mucho más oír aquellas palabras en su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darien.

—Esperaba algo más de ti, Darien —contestó ella tratando de contener sus temblores—. Creía que estábamos construyendo algo muy especial.

Serena se volvió y comenzó a caminar. Quería desaparecer antes de hacer más el ridículo, pero Darien la agarró del brazo. Aquel contacto le causó un estremecimiento.

—Serena, espera, ¿quieres venir conmigo mientras hablo con Black?

Hubiera encajado mejor una bofetada, pensó Serena.

—¡Oh, Darien!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? Ha surgido algo importante, tengo que afrontarlo —explicó Darien.

—Endymion puede afrontarlo, Black es su suegro —contestó Serena.

—Endymion es incapaz de manejar una situación como ésta, hace falta mucha diplomacia —objetó Darien.

—Creo que estás tratando de escabullirte del problema principal, Darien.

—¿Y cuál es el problema principal?

—Nosotros —declaró Serena.

Fue exactamente entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban atrayendo la atención de numerosos extraños. Unos veinte invitados rodeaban a la pareja en el patio, y otros cuantos asomaban la cabeza por la puerta.

Serena se apartó de Darien acercándose al estanque cuanto pudo para ponerse a salvo.

—No te acerques a mí —lo avisó—. Si lo haces saltaré.

—Sólo quiero que hablemos —contestó Darien—. Será un minuto.

Por supuesto, pensó Serena. Bastaba con un minuto. Luego continuaría persiguiendo a Black.

—No hay nada más que decir.

—Serena, yo… —comenzó a decir Darien apretándole el brazo para impedir que se marchara.

Serena, cumpliendo su palabra, se acercó más al estanque. No obstante, Darien no la soltó. Lucharon por un momento y, justo cuando Serena creyó que conseguiría liberarse, Darien la agarró de la mano. Lo que sucedió entonces no le extrañó a nadie. Al tratar de liberarse, ella resbaló y perdió el equilibrio.

Serena movió los brazos en círculo. Darien la agarró para sujetarla, esperando no perder él el equilibrio. Y entonces ella tuvo la sensación de que aquello ya lo había vivido. Sus cuerpos cayeron al agua vestidos con sus mejores trajes, pero Serena encontró por fin la palabra perfecta para describir la situación en la que se hallaba su relación con Darien: tibia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Endymion se apoyó en la puerta del dormitorio con expresión sagaz.

—¿Sabes? Creo que todo el mundo debería de casarse.

Envuelto en un albornoz de Beryl, Darien lo miró de mal humor. El chapuzón en el estanque lo había dejado tibio, calado y sin ropa. Y sin Serena, por supuesto. Jedite se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa. El feliz consejo de su hermano le producía dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Endymion.

—Estoy preocupado por el almacén —contestó Darien de manera automática.

Pero no era por completo cierto. Por lo que estaba preocupado era por Serena.

—No puedes seguir viviendo para los negocios, hermanito —aseguró Endymion pensativo—. Eso es lo que he aprendido en los últimos días.

—¿Pero cuándo has vivido tú para los negocios? —preguntó Darien de mal humor.

—Eh —se encogió Endymion de hombros—, ¿y qué has hecho tú mandándome en ese barco? Y ya que hablamos de ello, ¿qué hay de toda esa gasolina que dijiste que había en el tanque?

—Lo siento —contestó Darien con un gesto de culpabilidad.

—Bueno, no importa. Gracias a eso ahora tengo a Mina.

Darien esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Endymion estaba feliz, pensó. Apenas podía creerlo. Su hermano había conseguido precisamente lo que a él se le negaba. De pronto sintió una tremenda envidia.

—¿Por qué no corres tras ella? —preguntó Endymion.

Darien sacudió la cabeza triste.

—Mi relación con Serena ha sido un desastre desde el principio hasta el final. Desde el puñetazo del primer día hasta el baño en el estanque de hoy. Nada ha salido bien.

Nada excepto aquellos dos días en que se enamoraron, pensó. Pero Andrew y Lita volvían esa misma noche y Serena tomaría el avión de vuelta a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Crees que Beryl tendrá una aspirina?

—¿Por qué no llamas a Serena? —insistió Endymion riendo.

—Eso no cambiaría en nada las cosas. Tendrías que haberla visto. Cada vez que abría la boca ella se ponía más furiosa.

—Y sin duda tú le estabas contando lo importante que es para ti salvar el almacén —dijo Endymion tumbándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema entre vosotros dos, Darien?

—No hay ningún problema —suspiró Darien—. Es sólo que Serena ha tenido una serie de experiencias desagradables. Ha desarrollado una especie de fobia al amor, y es incapaz de creer en nada de lo que yo le diga. Cree que soy un adicto al trabajo, como el resto de sus ex-novios.

—Así que lo que ocurre entre vosotros dos, como si dijéramos, en un problema de comunicación —comentó Endymion pensativo.

—Sí.

—Deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Le has dicho que la amas? —sonrió Endymion.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Darien.

No obstante, un segundo después frunció el ceño. ¿Se lo había dicho?, se preguntó. Antes de hacer el amor había querido mostrarle la profundidad de sus sentimientos, recordó. «Creo que te amo», le había dicho. Estaba claro, pensó.

¿O no?

—Bueno, quizá no lo expresara con demasiadas palabras, pero creo que quedó bien claro.

—¡Darien, Darien! —rió Endymion—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no sabes nada sobre las mujeres? Ellas necesitan que se lo digas con todas las palabras. El amor es algo que no se puede sencillamente sugerir.

—Yo sé cómo arreglar mis asuntos, gracias —contestó Darien incapaz de creer que su hermano pudiera darle lecciones.

—¿Es eso tu relación con Serena?, ¿un asunto?

—¡No!

—Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¡Quiero casarme con ella! —explotó Darien al fin.

Darien se sorprendió al escuchar sus propias palabras, pero una vez que lo había dicho todo le pareció cristalino y evidente.

—Quiero volver a casarme. Con Serena. Quiero que Serena sea mi mujer.

Por fin lo comprendía con claridad. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho la noche anterior?, se preguntó. Y ya puestos, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho nada más verla por primera vez?

—¿Y cómo voy a conseguir que Serena vuelva conmigo y al mismo tiempo enfrentarme al señor Black? —preguntó Darien saltando de la cama y comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

Endymion se puso en pie y se sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Toma la llave de mi barco.

Darien comenzó entonces a comprender.

—¿Y Black?

—Yo me encargaré. No te preocupes, hermanito. Mina y yo lo convenceremos de que deje en paz el almacén. Ella tiene mucha influencia sobre él, y sabe cuánto significa Shields's para nosotros.

Darien se puso en pie estrujando la llave en la palma de la mano. Quizá dejar aquello en manos de Endymion fuera una locura, pero últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a hacer locuras, recapacitó. La idea de volver a su antigua vida, en realidad, era lo que más loco lo volvía. No sólo iba a intentar rescatar su relación con Serena, sino también a sí mismo, reflexionó.

—Gracias, hermanito. Te debo una —dijo Darien apresurándose hacia la puerta.

Endymion carraspeó y Darien se volvió.

—Ya sé que estás impaciente pero, ¿no deberías de vestirte primero?

Serena se sumergió en un baño de burbujas y limpió de espuma la tercera copa de champán.

—Estabas completamente equivocada con respecto a Darien —le dijo a Lita, de pie en el dintel de la puerta. Lita era una verdadera amiga, pensó. Había salido corriendo, abandonando su nueva casa y a su marido, con una sola y desesperada llamada telefónica—. Él no es bueno para mí, es un completo adicto al trabajo.

—Pero tú estás enamorada de él —contestó Lita.

—¿Y? También estaba enamorada de los otros —mintió.

—Quizá estuviera trastornado por la boda de su hermano y no consiguiera pensar con claridad —observó Lita—. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

Eso era cierto, pensó Serena. Darien se había mostrado muy atento hasta el momento de llegar su hermano. Sin embargo contestó:

—Esta vez nadie se va a reír de mí. Seré yo quien se ría, gracias.

—¿Y en qué cambia eso las cosas?

—En nada, en realidad, pero al menos es un consuelo.

—Darien nunca se ha reído de ti, Sere. No entiendo qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos.

—Shields's es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros dos.

—¿Y estás segura de que ha sido Shields's en lugar de Alan, Neflyte, o Kevin? —preguntó Lita.

De repente Serena lo comprendió. Era cierto. En el preciso momento en que Darien se había concentrado en los negocios un extraño mecanismo de su mente se había puesto en marcha. Darien había actuado mal, pero ella se había mostrado excesivamente a la defensiva, pensó. No veía más que el hecho de que Darien anteponía algo por delante de ella, como todos los demás. Y en lugar de explicarle lo que sentía lo había tirado al estanque, reflexionó.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió de pronto llena de arrepentimiento.

¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó. Todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiera tratado de comprender la crisis familiar que él estaba atravesando en lugar de llegar precipitadamente a la conclusión de que Darien antepondría siempre el trabajo a ella, pensó. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Lita sonrió.

—Espera un momento, Sere.

Lita desapareció del baño. Probablemente sería Andrew, pensó Serena enojada dejando que su mano golpeara el agua. Un montón de pompas de jabón volaron por los aires yendo a parar sobre su cara. Serena trató de despejarlas, pero no consiguió sino mancharse más. El jabón le entró en los ojos y comenzó a parpadear. Podía escuchar los pasos de Lita volviendo al baño.

—¿Y cómo diablos voy a disculparme ahora? —gritó.

Una risa, que no era la de Lita, resonó en la habitación. Serena se quedó helada.

—No espero que te disculpes.

Serena parpadeó tratando de enfocar a Darien. Estaba en el dintel de la puerta, con un traje oscuro y corbata, rabiosamente atractivo, pensó. Su corazón comenzó a galopar, pero su lengua permaneció inmóvil.

Darien sonrió y sacó una copa de detrás de su espalda.

—¿Puedo unirme a ti?

—Ah, pues… —tartamudeó ella hasta que al final consiguió decir—: Claro.

Darien se apoyó en el borde de la bañera. A pesar de que él ya la había visto desnuda, Serena, oculta sólo por las burbujas, se sintió cohibida.

—Lo siento, Serena. No hubiera debido de salir corriendo de esa forma.

—Fui yo quien salió corriendo —protestó ella sentándose y olvidándose casi de su vergüenza por unos instantes.

—Pero tú tenías razón.

—No, me equivoqué.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—Bueno, quizá nos equivocamos los dos —admitió Serena.

—Tú te equivocaste si pensaste que iba a anteponer algo por delante de nosotros dos —dijo Darien inclinándose sobre ella—. Te amo, Sere.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te amo —repitió Darien feliz—. Y quiero que te cases conmigo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo ella medio atragantándose.

¿Había oído bien?, se preguntó. Darien se acercó tanto a ella que sus labios casi se tocaron.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, Sere?

—¡Sí! —gritó ella.

Serena miró a Darien a los ojos y sintió que una ola de emoción los recorría a los dos. Era posible enamorarse en sólo una semana, pensó.

—Te amo, Darien —dijo comprendiendo que aquélla era la primera vez que decía lo que tanto había anhelado escuchar—. ¿Me perdonarás por haber sido tan estúpida?

Darien rió, se inclinó sobre ella y rozó con los labios su boca.

—Perdóname tú.

Y en cuanto se besaron todo estuvo perdido. Serena sintió que un hondo calor la recorría mientras ambos disfrutaban de lo que, con seguridad, llegaría a ser su pasatiempo favorito durante las décadas siguientes.

Darien se apartó sin darse cuenta de que tenía el traje mojado. De lo que sí se dio cuenta, en cambio, era de que la fina capa de espuma del pecho de Serena estaba desapareciendo. Apartó la vista, no sin esfuerzo, de aquellos pechos y dijo:

—Tengo noticias. Por segunda vez en esta semana Endymion se ha ofrecido para hacer de padrino.

—Pues será mejor que le tomes la palabra —sonrió Serena.

Entonces Darien se sacó la llave del bolsillo.

—Y lo que es aún mejor, me ha ofrecido su barco. Podemos ir a la costa y celebrar nuestro compromiso en el agua —sugirió.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando con aquellos ojos celestes llenos de deseo. Luego enredó los dedos en el nudo de su corbata y añadió:

—Yo sé un modo de que lo celebremos mojados los dos. Aquí mismo.

Un pequeño tirón fue suficiente. Darien cayó al agua en medio de una confusión de brazos y piernas entrelazadas, burbujas de jabón y largos besos.


	12. Chapter 12

Dos meses después, el párroco estaba a mitad de la ceremonia. Serena y Darien estaban frente a él, flanqueados por Endymion y Lita, en el jardín de la casa de ésta que Serena había alquilado durante dos meses y arreglado para la ocasión.

Se había trasladado a vivir a Texas poco después del compromiso, y enseguida se había adaptado a su nueva vida. Ella y Darien habían comprado una casa con suficiente espacio para toda la familia. Serena se había hecho cargo de la publicidad de Shields's, y sus primeros anuncios habían sido todo un éxito. Y mientras tanto había arreglado la casa de Lita para convertirla en su estudio fotográfico.

Nunca había sido tan feliz, pensó Serena en medio de la ceremonia. Era tan feliz que hubiera deseado poder alargar ese momento eternamente. Las promesas parecían pronunciarse demasiado aprisa, quería capturarlas y saborearlas para siempre, pensó.

El «sí, quiero» de Darien, con voz ronca, había sido toda una caricia. Y le había llegado el turno a ella, recapacitó. Era difícil apartar los ojos de Darien, pero a pesar de todo, antes de pronunciar palabra, miró hacia la casa en cuya puerta aguardaba Jedite y le hizo una señal.

Jedite abrió la puerta y dejó suelto a Artemis, que comenzó a saltar por entre los invitados.

Endymion y Darien se volvieron hacia el perro, pero sólo el padrino abrió los ojos horrorizado y corrió al árbol más cercano. En pocos segundos todos lo observaron trepar mientras el perro se lanzaba sobre él.

Entonces Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Es que tenias miedo de que nos hubiéramos cambiado el puesto? —preguntó.

—Sólo quería asegurarme antes de pronunciar el sí —rió Serena volviéndose hacia el párroco y añadiendo—. Ah, por cierto, sí quiero.

Darien apenas dejó que el párroco los declarara marido y mujer. Tomó a su esposa entre los brazos y, comprendiendo que jamás había sido tan feliz, dijo:

—Había otra forma de distinguimos, ¿recuerdas?

Serena asintió, y Darien le demostró quién era con un largo beso.

—Te amo,Darien.

Había descubierto que nunca lo diría las veces suficientes. Ni tampoco lo oiría las veces suficientes, reflexionó Serena.

—Yo también te amo —repitió su marido posando los labios sobre su boca—. Pero creo que sería mejor rescatar antes a mi hermano.

**Fin**


End file.
